Widmo przeszłości
Widmo przeszłości to opowiadanie, którego akcja dzieje się piętnaście lat po wydarzeniach mających miejsce w Poszukiwaniach nadziei. Opowiada o próbie zaprowadzenia nowego porządku przez mieszkańców Artas Nui w ich mieście po wojnie oraz o odkryciu przez Toa Voxa losu poszukiwanego przez niego Zaldiara. Prolog Chwila wyczekiwania dłużyła się w nieskończoność. Ze względu na sytuację, w jakiej się teraz znajdował, jedyne, co w obecnej chwili Phoren mógł robić, to rozglądać się nerwowo na boki. Dzięki temu przynajmniej udało mu się już dokładnie poznać każdy szczegół pomieszczenia. Wybudowana na planie koła wielka sala o podłużnych, metalowych ścianach, słabo oświetlona czterema umieszczonymi w jej sklepieniu lampami bijącymi żółtym blaskiem, strzeżona była przez dwa modele Exo-Hagah, ustawione przy, jedynych, które dostrzegł Phoren, drzwiach prowadzących do komnaty, znajdujących się teraz za jego plecami. Phoren znał konstrukcję tych maszyn na pamięć. Trójnogie roboty strażnicze, używane na Artas Nui jeszcze w czasach przed wojną, spełniały swoją rolę, choć pewnie dla kogoś o odpowiednim uzbrojeniu i chęciach nie stanowiły zbyt wielkiego problemu. Dla Phorena zresztą pewnie też, zważywszy na to, jak dobrze znał ich budowę. Gdyby spróbował uciec, nie byłyby raczej szczególnym wyzwaniem, jednak bez właściwych narzędzi ich unieszkodliwienie trwałoby zdecydowanie za długo, a w tym czasie strażnicy zdążyliby wszcząć alarm i powiadomić tych, którzy go tu uwięzili. Zresztą, Phoren i tak nie miał zamiaru uciekać. Roboty strażnicze były w tym momencie akurat najmniejszym jego zmartwieniem. Dużo większym była trójka Mrocznych Łowców, którzy przebywali wraz z nim w tym pomieszczeniu. - Wiesz, co jest najgorsze w pracy najemnika, Phoren? Płynny jak skażona wyziewami fabryk Piątego Dystryktu woda głos należał do smukłego mężczyzny w zielonej zbroi, o parze dwóch majestatycznych, lecz teraz złożonych, skrzydeł, przechadzającego się posuwistym krokiem dookoła Matoranina. - To, jak mały wpływ mamy na to, co robimy w trakcie zleceń - kontynuował Łowca. - Spójrzmy na przykład na obecną sytuację. Uprowadziliśmy cię, było trochę dreszczyku, ekscytacji, a teraz… musimy siedzieć tu, czekać i patrzeć, jak trzęsiesz się ze strachu… Położył delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu Matoranina. Phoren wpatrywał się w podłogę. - Gdybym to ja dowodził tą misją, z pewnością zajęlibyśmy się teraz jakąś rozrywką… - Możesz się wreszcie zamknąć? - dudniący głos dobiegł z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Phoren podniósł wzrok, przenosząc go na masywnego, umięśnionego mężczyznę w ciemnej zbroi. Od jego czarnej maski odchodziła para rur, łączących się ze zbiornikami z nieznaną Matoraninowi substancją, znajdującymi się na jego plecach. Zielony najemnik popatrzył na niego wstrząśnięty. - Wybacz, Bane, próbowałem po prostu jakoś urozmaicić nam czas. Nie musisz być dla mnie taki ostry. Jesteśmy w końcu drużyną, partnerze. - Nie prosiłem się o tę współpracę - mruknął tamten z niezadowoleniem. - Jesteś jeszcze gorszy niż mój poprzedni partner. - Ach, tak, Bandak. Cóż, szkoda, że spotkał go taki, a nie inny los - motyli łowca westchnął i podszedł do Bane’a. - Ty za to jesteś wszystkim, o czym mogłem tylko pomarzyć, zwłaszcza, że, jak sam wiesz, do tej pory miałem okazję pracować tylko… z tym. - Wskazał dłonią na trzeciego Mrocznego Łowcę, przykucniętego pod ścianą. Phoren zerknął na niego kątem oka. Wojownik bardziej przypominał nietoperzowego Rahi niż jakąś rozumną istotę. Choć może wcale nie był rozumny, sądząc po jego zachowaniu. Mężczyzna, odkąd tu przybyli, siedział wciąż w tym samym miejscu, obgryzając niezgrabnie trzymany w niewielkich dłoniach scalonych ze skrzydłami kawałek mięsa. Jako jedyny nie brał udziału w rozmowie. Phoren nie wiedział nawet, czy potrafi mówić. Bane zmrużył świecące zielone oczy. - Może lepiej, gdyby tak zostało… Wtem za plecami Phorena rozległ się zgrzyt mechanizmu i drzwi do sali otwarły się, wpuszczając do środka nieco białego światła dnia. Matoranin odwrócił się i na tle chłodnego blasku dostrzegł sylwetkę kolejnej postaci, barczystego mężczyzny w czarnej zbroi o niepokojącym wyglądzie. Oczy przybysza zabłyszczały na jego widok. - Sprowadziliście go… - Jego płytki, pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek barwy głos sprawiał wrażenie wyschniętego. - Dobrze… Nieznajomy zaczął iść w kierunku pozostałych. Choć wyglądał na dobrze zbudowanego, poruszał się powoli, jakby każdy krok sprawiał mu wiele trudności. Jego ciemny pancerz pokrywały liczne rury i przewody, z czego większość biegła do skrywającej jego twarz maski oddechowej. Lewe udo mężczyzny uderzało raz po raz o zawieszony przy pasie ozdobny miecz, niepasujący do reszty jego wyglądu. - Zajęliście się jego miejscem? - Ja się zająłem - odparł Bane. - Jego pracownia jest teraz pod nadzorem Syndykatu. - Dobrze. Zostawcie nas samych. Bane oraz jego zielony partner pokiwali głowami i skinęli swojemu nietoperzowemu towarzyszowi, po czym wszyscy trzej opuścili pomieszczenie. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, a cała sala ponownie utonęła w nieprzyjemnym półmroku. Przybysz zatrzymał się nad Phorenem. Ten stał odwrócony do niego plecami. Wpatrywał się w coś innego. - Czy wiesz… co przed tobą leży? Matoranin przytaknął powoli, spoglądając na położoną na stole przed nim maszynę. Dobrze wiedział, co to za model. - Podstawowy typ drona-żołnierza Armii Nowego Świata - odrzekł, jakby recytując formułkę z pamięci. - Wyposażony w wyrzutnię Rhotuka oraz laserowe działo i wysuwane ostrze, okuty zbroję wykonaną ze stopu Ultianu i Protostali, zdolny widzieć w podczerwieni… - Urwał na moment i zaczerpnął tchu. - Rewolucyjna technologia, nawet zważywszy na to, do czego miała być wykorzystana… - Ale… nieudana…! Obrazy walk mechanicznej armii wypływające z umieszczonych na ścianach ekranów odbijały się w gładkiej powierzchni zielonej Kanohi Hau Matoranina i umieszczonych na niej szkłach powiększających. - Toa Nero dobrze zrobił, przygotowując swoją armię. Może jednak… przystąpił do realizacji swojego planu zbyt szybko. Podjął niewłaściwe kroki i kiedy sobie o tym uświadomił, zbyt późno, musiał… ratować się starożytnym artefaktem… który ostatecznie usunął go z tej rzeczywistości. Jego wizja była szlachetna… lecz zniweczył ją błąd - nieznajomy przerwał, wypuszczając głośno przefiltrowane powietrze spod swojej maski, po czym zaczerpnął tchu i mówił dalej: - Błąd… który ty zlikwidujesz. Mężczyzna, tak jak Phoren, wpatrywał się w rozgrywającą się na chłodnym ekranie bitwę. - Twoim zadaniem jest obserwacja… analiza… rozpoznanie. Masz zdobyć wiedzę… i użyć jej, do zaprojektowania nowej, doskonalszej armii. Phoren spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Wciąż miał na nich robocze rękawice. Ostatnie wydarzenia potoczyły się zbyt szybko. Jeszcze nie tak dawno był w swojej pracowni. - Masz szansę stać się częścią nowej ery, Phorenie. Ery Glavusa. Matoranin obrócił głowę, spoglądając na niego. - Dlaczego akurat ja? Jego rozmówca rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie, po czym zaczął iść wolnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia. - Czy widziałeś, czym stał się ten świat? Ciągłe manipulacje… kłamstwa, machinacje… - Odwrócił się ku Phorenowi. - Został nam tylko skrawek tego, nad czym kiedyś mieliśmy władzę… Potrzebowałbym tysiąca ludzi, by spełnić to marzenie. Lecz ty… - Wskazał na niego palcem. - Jesteś wart więcej... niż ten tysiąc. Podszedł pospiesznie do Matoranina, a odgłos jego kroków odbił się dudniącym echem w całej sali. Kiedy wreszcie się nad nim zatrzymał, Phoren musiał zadzierać głowę do góry, by patrzeć mu w oczu. - Czy wiesz… jakie jest twoje zadanie… konstruktorze? Matoranin obrócił się, wbijając wzrok w martwe ciało maszyny. Złączył ze sobą dłonie. Wiedział, że innego wyboru nie ma. - Tak, Glavusie. Rozdział 1 Wrzawa na zewnątrz stała się jeszcze głośniejsza. Ryk Rahi przerodził się z odległego dźwięku w zbliżający się, coraz lepiej słyszalny hałas. Okrzyki przestraszonych Matoran również zaczęły docierać do niego coraz częściej. Vox skulił się, przylegając do ściany swojej chaty. Wiedział, że jest bezpieczny. Jego dom znajdował się na obrzeżach wioski De-Matoran, ale na tyle daleko od lasu, że Rahi nie powinny go niepokoić. Właściwie nie powinny niepokoić nikogo. Odkąd z góry Makariri zaczęła wypływać ta cieknąca trucizna, zmieniły się w bardziej agresywne i niebezpieczne stworzenia, fakt, ale nigdy nie atakowały Matoran, jeśli nie zostały sprowokowane. Musiały mieć powód. Powód… Vox przypomniał sobie, jak niedawno Satek, jeden z Matorańskich myśliwych, chwalił się upolowaniem młodego tygrysa Muaka opodal rzeki Tanko, parę bio na zachód od wioski. Widział zrobione z kości ozdoby, które pokazywał grupie Matoran w osadzie. Rahi miały więc powód. Ale Vox nadal był bezpieczny. Mieszkał poza wioską, bestie nie powinny tu dotrzeć. Był bezpieczny. Był bezpieczny. Objął podwinięte pod brodę kolana rękoma, starając się opanować drżenie. Promienie popołudniowego słońca przebijały się przez gęstwinę Neitu i wpadały do jego chaty przez pojedyncze okno. To samo, przez które do środka dostawały się odgłosy trwającego na zewnątrz zamieszania. Kilku Matoran przebiegło ścieżką ledwie parę bio od jego mieszkania. Strażnicy pozostawili jeszcze otwarte bramy do wioski, by pozwolić ostatnim Matoranom wracającym z puszczy dostać się do środka. Vox miał jeszcze szansę do nich dołączyć, gdyby chciał… Był bezpieczny. Nic mu nie groziło… Rahi były już coraz bliżej. Był bezpieczny… Przeklął się w myślach i wybiegł z chaty, wpadając na ścieżkę i po chwili znalazł się za murem wioski, moment przed tym, jak De-Matorańscy strażnicy zamknęli ostatnią bramę. Wysokie na cztery bio skrzydła złożone z drewnianych pali odcięły Voxowi jakąkolwiek drogę powrotną w momencie, w którym je zaryglowano, Matoranin nie sądził jednak, by miał zmienić zdanie odnośnie swojego miejsca pobytu na czas ataku Rahi. Nagle uznał, że sam w swojej chacie nie byłby wcale bezpieczny… Odetchnął głęboko i dołączył do pozostałych mieszkańców wioski, zgromadzonych na dziedzińcu w pobliżu bramy. Było ich czterdziestu, nie więcej. Kilku z nich szeptało między ze sobą, większość jednak - w tym i Vox - trwała w ciszy, uważnie wsłuchując się w otoczenie. Do ich wyostrzonych receptorów dźwięku zaczęły docierać wyraźne odgłosy Rahi uderzających łapami o bramę, próbując dostać się do środka. Vox przełknął ślinę. Tylko kilka razy widział dzikie Muaka, doskonale jednak wiedział, jak brzmią. Wszyscy De-Matoranie doskonale wiedzieli, jak brzmią. Musieli się tego nauczyć, by przeżyć. Każdy na Neitu musiał się tego nauczyć. - Ty larwo, to wszystko przez ciebie! Vox obrócił się gwałtownie i ujrzał, jak Satek pada na ziemię, okładany pięściami przez innego De-Matoranina. Po chwili podbiegli do nich kolejni, aby ich rozdzielić. - Spokój! - oznajmił Rekou, przywódca wioski. - Musimy zachować spokój! - Co teraz z nami będzie? - odezwał się ktoś z tłumu. Dołączyły do niego inne głosy. - Posłałem już po Ridasa. Powinien się tu zjawić razem z żołnierzami w przeciągu kilku chwil… - Kilku chwil?! - obruszył się inny Matoranin. - Te bestie są tu już teraz, nie za kilka chwil! - Czekajcie - przerwał im kolejny. - Słyszycie to? Vox i pozostali osadnicy nadstawili uszu. Wśród dźwięków uderzeń o bramę pojawił się nowy, zapewne niesłyszalny dla zwykłych Matoran, mieszkańcy wioski Dźwięku doskonale go jednak słyszeli. Przywodził na myśl wbijanie ostrych pazurów w drewno i dochodził z miejsca które za każdym razem znajdowało się nieco wyżej nad ziemią. Zupełnie jakby ktoś się… wspinał. - Patrzcie! - krzyknął jeden z mieszkańców. - Tam! Kiedy fotoreceptory wszystkich zgromadzonych zwróciły się we wskazywanym kierunku, ujrzeli oni Muakę dostającego się na krawędź muru i zeskakującego do środka wioski, rycząc przy tym gniewnie. Moment później pozostałe Rahi czyhające pod bramą podążyły jego śladem i wbiegły między przerażonych Matoran, tratując wszystko na swojej drodze, a zaraz po nich drewniane pale wreszcie ugięły się przed tymi bestiami, które nie były wystarczająco zręczne czy odważne, by wspiąć się na mur, ale wystarczająco zdeterminowane, by dalej o niego uderzać, dopóki się przez niego nie przebiły. De-Matoranie rozpierzchli się. Każdy z nich uciekał w innym kierunku, chcąc uchronić się przed rozwścieczonymi Rahi, które najwidoczniej nie zamierzały dociekać, który z nich upolował wcześniej ich pobratymca. Każdy, z wyjątkiem Voxa. Matoranin w szarej Kanohi Hau widział grasujące po całym dziedzińcu bestie o czarno-żółtych pancerzach, jak jadowite owady, i nie mógł się ruszyć. Wiedział, że powinien uciekać - chciał uciekać - lecz strach skutecznie sparaliżował każdy jego mięsień. Mógł tylko patrzeć i być przerażonym. Głównie być przerażonym. Wreszcie jeden z Rahi go dostrzegł i zaczął pędzić w jego kierunku, otwierając szeroko najeżoną ostrymi zębami paszczę, która wystrzeliła do przodu na wysuwanej szyi. Vox osłonił się rękoma, lecz wiedział, że to nic nie da. I tak miał zginąć. Właściwie, jego śmierć niewiele by znaczyła. Jego życie nie było szczególnie interesujące, doszedł do wniosku. Pomyślał też, że może jednak bezpieczniej byłoby zostać w swoim domu. Runął na ziemię, gdy Rahi do niego dopadł. Zacisnął powieki i czekał na ból. Nie stało się jednak nic. Coś było nie tak. Otworzył oczy. Pierwszym, co ujrzał, był miecz. Najpiękniejszy, jaki kiedykolwiek widział, o lśniącej, srebrzystej głowni i grawerowanej rękojeści, przyozdobionej niebieskim kryształem. To właśnie ten miecz go osłonił. Potem podniósł głowę, spoglądając na mężczyznę, którego to dłoń trzymała ostrze. Wyższy od jakiegokolwiek Matoranina, jakiego Vox do tej pory spotkał, odziany w ozdobny pancerz w kolorze krwistoczerwonego nieba, zastąpiony gdzieniegdzie złotymi elementami odbijającymi blask tropikalnego słońca Neitu w swojej powierzchni. Swoją twarz wojownik skrywał pod maską, nieprzypominającą żadnej znanej Voxowi Kanohi, a na jego barki i plecy opadała ciemna peleryna, powiewająca teraz lekko na ciepłym wietrze. Wyglądał jak przybysz z innego świata. I to właśnie on obronił Voxa przed Rahi. De-Matoranin dostrzegł na moment, jak nieznajomy rzuca mu krótkie spojrzenie spod swojej maski, po czym zamachnął się mieczem na Muakę, uwalniając z końcówki ostrza ognisty płomień - tak po prostu. Rahi odskoczył do tyłu, lecz zaraz potem obrócił się, szykując się do kolejnego ataku. Zawahał się jednak. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Muaka boją się ognia. Wojownik zmrużył oczy i uwolnił kolejny płomień - tym razem nie z miecza, a z samych swoich dłoni - odpędzając bestię. Rahi zaskowytał i uciekł w popłochu, znikając między skrzydłami zrujnowanej bramy. Pozostałe bestie zgromadziły się przed nieznajomym, rzucając mu niepewne spojrzenia dzikich oczu. Bały się. Vox po raz pierwszy widział, jak Muaka się bały. Mężczyzna zrobił obrót, posyłając ku drapieżcom falę ognia - równie niebezpieczną dla Muaka jak i dla Matoran, a jednak skierowaną tylko przeciwko Rahi. Nie dotknęła żadnego z nich, lecz wystarczyła, by przestraszyć bestie i zmusić je do ucieczki. Podwijając kręte ogony i nie oglądając się za siebie, Muaka powróciły do swojej dżungli. Zagrożenie minęło. Wojownik wyprostował się i schował miecz do pochwy, spoglądając w kierunku lasu. Osadnicy zgromadzili się wokół niego, patrząc na przybysza z niedowierzaniem, podziwem, czy nawet strachem. Niektórzy z tym wszystkim jednocześnie. Nieznajomy mógł zwrócić się do każdego z nich. A mimo to zwrócił się do Voxa. Podszedł do Matoranina i wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, pomagając mu wstać. - Jak ci na imię, mały przyjacielu? *** Vox obudził się w swoim łóżku. Przez szpary między metalowymi żaluzjami przedzierały się pierwsze promienie wstającego dopiero słońca, wpadając do jego mieszkania w Trzecim Dystrykcie miasta Artas Nui. Toa Dźwięku odetchnął głęboko i podniósł się do pozycji półsiedzącej, dotykając dłonią skroni. Znów śnił mu się Zaldiar. Westchnął. Odkąd został Toa, nie miał szczęścia do snów. Jeśli nie nawiedzały go koszmary, zniekształcone i niejasne wizje zwiastujące przyszłe wydarzenia, przeżywał ponownie wspomnienia ze swoich dawnych lat jako Matoranin na ojczystej wyspie. Wszystkie jego chwile spędzone z dawnym nauczycielem, mentorem i przyjacielem. Jakby coś cały czas chciało mu przypomnieć, po co przybył na Artas Nui. Przeklęte widma przeszłości. Złączył dłonie z tyłu głowy i ponownie opadł na łóżko. Stłumiony dźwięk jego ciała opadającego na miękki materiał zawisł na krótko w powietrzu między ścianami niewielkiego, skromnego pomieszczenia. Dwadzieścia pięć. Tyle lat minęło, odkąd przybył do miasta, pchany wizją, którą ujrzał podczas swojej przemiany w Toa i poczuciem, że musi odszukać Zaldiara. W ciągu tego ćwierćwiecza zdołał wdać się w konflikt z Mrocznymi Łowcami, pokrzyżować plany dawnym zbrodniarzom Artas Nui, powstrzymać grasujący w metropolii gang przestępców oraz - przede wszystkim - dać się wciągnąć w czteroletnią wojnę przeciwko Armii Nowego Świata, której korzeni należało doszukiwać się właśnie na Artas Nui. Przez te wszystkie lata Vox porzucił swój pierwotny cel, dla którego przybył na wyspę - wciąż majaczył on gdzieś w oddali, lecz Toa Dźwięku zbyt wiele czasu poświęcił przeszkodom, które stawały mu na drodze, zmniejszając tym samym swoje szanse na odnalezienie zaginionego przyjaciela. Wątpił, że Toa Ognia wciąż przebywa na wyspie. Jeśli faktycznie na niej pozostał, musiał się bardzo dobrze ukrywać przed wojną. Lecz jeżeli nawet ją opuścił, Vox wierzył, że odpowiedzi mające pomóc mu go odszukać wciąż znajdują się na Artas Nui. Problem leżał jednak gdzie indziej - wszystkie osoby, które mogłyby stanowić jakąkolwiek poszlakę, były albo zbyt daleko od tej wyspy, by do nich dotrzeć, lub zginęły. Jedynym tropem, jaki pozostał Toa Dźwięku, było imię tajemniczej istoty odpowiedzialnej za unicestwienie dawnej drużyny Zaldiara na Artas Nui, o którym wspominała Voxowi Ga-Matoranka Elaineh. Glavus. Tylko czy możliwe było dotarcie do kogoś, kto sam zostawił po sobie jeszcze mniej śladów niż Zaldiar? Mężczyzna westchnął ponownie i zamknął oczy, próbując pogrążyć się we śnie choć na chwilę, korzystając z ostatnich chwil, dopóki słońce całkowicie nie wyłoni się zza horyzontu ponad stalową metropolię. Jego próby spełzły jednak na niczym. Wiedział, że i tak nie będzie mógł już zasnąć, postanowił więc wstać z łóżka i udać się do miasta. *** Szedł wolno pustą ulicą Trzeciego Dystryktu, spowitą szarą mgłą świtu. Niebo było równie szare - chmury zdążyły już całkowicie przesłonić jego błękit i wstające słońce. Chłód poranka był odczuwalny, lecz nie doskwierał Voxowi. Poranna rosa roztaczała wszędzie wokół aurę wilgoci i pozwalała wojownikowi odetchnąć świeższym powietrzem, dopóki żar kominów budzących się do życia fabryk i wypluwany z nich smog nie wypełnią go na nowo. Dźwiękowi kroków mężczyzny towarzyszyła jedynie cisza. O tak wczesnej porze, tutejsze dzielnice świeciły pustką - większość mieszkańców korzystała jeszcze ze snu, póki mogła się nim nacieszyć. To była jednak tylko kwestia czasu, nim tłumy snujących się niczym nieumarli istot wypełzną na ulice, by zatopić ją w głośnej wrzawie. Pierwszy Dystrykt, królestwo opalizujących neonów i gromkiego hałasu, nigdy nie spał i wraz z nadejściem poranka budził pozostałych, jakby wysyłając od siebie impuls biegnący przez całą wyspę. Vox maszerował dalej, a chłodne mgły rozstępowały się przed nim, jakby się go obawiały. Na jego plecach spoczywała Kosa Szeptów, uderzając delikatnie raz po raz o lędźwie w rytm jego kroków. Jego nowa broń, która zastąpiła służące mu wiernie przez dziesięć lat Dźwiękowe Ostrze. Choć na wyspie obiecano pokój, Vox zbyt często musiał się nią wysługiwać. Przytłumiony hałas dobiegł do jego uszu od strony bocznej uliczki. Toa westchnął jedynie i zmierzył w tamtą stronę, snując się mozolnie powolnym krokiem. Stanąwszy u jej wylotu, jego oczom ukazało się dwóch osiłków okładających pięściami drobnego Matoranina, najprawdopodobniej bo nie chciał oddać im swych pieniędzy. W momencie, gdy Toa się tam zjawił, podnieśli na niego swoje żółte oczy znad ofiary. Vox zmrużył swoje i sięgnął po broń. Wiedzieli, co ich czeka. Kilka uderzeń później było już po wszystkim. Zbiry wybiegły z uliczki, skomląc boleśnie, a Matoranin odprowadził zdumionym wzrokiem mężczyznę, który go ocalił. Nie odzywając się ani słowem, Vox ruszył dalej, aż wreszcie dotarł do wybrzeża. Przystanął na skraju bulwaru i przysiadł, wpatrując się zmrużonymi oczami w dal, gdzie ciemnogranatowe morze stykało się z szarością nieba na linii horyzontu. Naprzeciw niego rozpościerał się widok na potężne zabudowania Pierwszego Dystryktu, połączone z tą częścią miasta podłużnym mostem, o tej porze jeszcze pustym. Chłodny wiatr bijący od strony oceanu uderzał o maskę wojownika, który otoczył się polem ciszy i zaczął rozmyślać. Sytuacje takie jak ta sprzed kilku chwil wciąż miały miejsce na Artas Nui. Pierwszych kilka lat po Wojnie o Nowy Świat poświęcono na odbudowę wyspy i zaprowadzenie wstępnego porządku, nowy rząd zaczął kształtować się tak na dobrą sprawę niedawno. Władzę nad miastem objęła Rada Artas Nui - nowa, zreformowana, rządząca wyspą samodzielnie, bez wpływów jakichkolwiek wrogich frakcji, które mogły ją zmanipulować czy wykorzystać. Przynajmniej tak mówiono. Obraz ten odbiegał znacznie od faktycznego stanu rzeczy. Główny problem polegał na tym, że w dużej mierze Radę stanowili ci sami członkowie, którzy zasiadali w niej przed wojną - ci sami, którzy byli jednymi z pierwszych celów Armii Nowego Świata i którzy zostali umieszczeni na cztery lata w tubach zastoju, a ich pamięć wymazana. Choć odzyskali wolność i dawne stanowiska, ich wspomnienia nigdy w pełni nie powróciły, co dało szansę pewnym jednostkom na ukrycie czy nagięcie prawdy dla własnych korzyści. Co prawda ucisk XONOX-u i rządzącego nim twardą ręką Onu-Matoranina Vrexa dawno zniknęły z życia mieszkańców Artas Nui, lecz niektóre z ich pozostałości przetrwały i wpisały się na wysokie stanowiska w radzie przywództwa. Dawni podwładni korporacji i pomniejsze niedobitki Armii Nowego Świata zjednoczyły się, tworząc organizację nazywaną Syndykatem, którego pozycja była równie znacząca, o ile nie bardziej, od samej Rady Artas Nui. Pojawiły się nowe nazwy, lecz na dobrą sprawę władzę nad miastem sprawowali wciąż ci sami ludzie. Wyspa była nadal tym samem miejscem, co przed piętnastoma laty. Przytłaczająca masa neonowych świateł, skwierczących i migających od nieszczelnych przewodów. Para i dym unoszące się znad fabrycznych zabudowań. Głosy. Harmider. Chaos. Śmierć. Tym właśnie było Artas Nui. Jak na jedno z największych i najbardziej znaczących miast we Wszechświecie, wszystko to było tu aż zbyt często spotykane. Zapracowani mieszkańcy, zdesperowani mieszkańcy, rzemieślnicy, handlarze, tancerze, muzycy, złodzieje, wojownicy, uciekinierzy i poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń. Na głównych ulicach hałas i oślepiające neony nie wygasały, dopóki nie zjawiło się żółte światło świtu. Z drugiej jednak strony, wchodząc do niektórych bocznych uliczek, dało się dostrzec jedynie ciemność. Vox spędził tak jeszcze kilka chwil, siedząc w samotności, owiewany przez morską bryzę, aż wreszcie wstał na równe nogi i odszedł, nie kierując się jednak w stronę domu. Było jeszcze pewno miejsce, które chciał odwiedzić. *** Szum wagonu sunącego po torach rozbrzmiewał przytłumionym echem w pustym przedziale. Vox zajmował samotnie miejsce przy oknie, wyglądając przez szybę jednego z nowych Nui-Kansenów, superszybkich transportowców do przewozu mieszkańców, wybudowanych po wojnie. Przejeżdżając przez most łączący dwa dystrykty, spoglądał na pierwsze kutry rybackie, które wypłynęły wczesnym rankiem na połów. Wiedział, że nie będzie on należał do owocnych. W zanieczyszczonych spalinami wodach Artas Nui mało który morski Rahi znajdował sobie dom. Choć w wagonie oprócz Toa nie było nikogo, cyfrowy pasek nad drzwiami do przedziału i tak wyświetlał w kółko zapętlone wiadomości. O kolejnym morderstwie, napaści na jakiegoś urzędnika, nowych inwestycjach Kuźni Astavar, obradach Rady mających mieć miejsce następnego dnia czy organizowanej w tym samym czasie demonstracji członków Khakkhara Nui. Vox uśmiechnął się pod nosem na wzmiankę o tej organizacji. Byli jednymi z nielicznych, którzy dostrzegali błędy władzy i próbowali z nimi walczyć. Po części podziwiał ich determinację. Inni zapewne nazwaliby ją jednak głupotą, bo czym innym było podejmowanie kolejnych prób zmienienia czegoś, widząc, że nie przynosi to rezultatów? Jeszcze innym było to zwyczajnie obojętne. Vox mruknął cicho i oparł swoją głowę o szybę, zastanawiając się, do której grupy się zaliczał. *** Balansując na granicy kompromisu między całkowitą ciszą a przytłaczającym hałasem, szedł otoczony cienką dźwiękową barierą przez jedną z ulic Pierwszego Dystryktu. Ta część miasta już dawno zdążyła się obudzić, wylewając z domów strumienie mieszkańców. Przez cienki skrawek nieba pomiędzy ciemnymi wieżowcami przemknął na moment oblepiony jaskrawymi telebimami sterowiec. Minąwszy kilka stoisk upstrzonych świecącymi znakami, neonowych szyldów i zbirów rzucających mu podejrzliwe spojrzenia, wojownik skręcił w dzielnicę, do której mało kto się zapuszczał - nie była ona jednak żadną z bocznych, skrytych w cieniu odnóg. Prowadziła do miejsca związanego z tradycją i historią, może właśnie dlatego tak niewielu spędzało w niej czas. Po wydostaniu się z kanionu ustawionych jeden na drugim mieszkalnych budynków, Vox znalazł się przed umiejscowioną na wysuniętym i otwartym skrawku nabrzeża Kaplicą Onumoko. Kamienna świątynia z kopulistym sklepieniem otoczona czterema kolumnami zdawała się walczyć swoją budową z industrialnym wyglądem pozostałej części wyspy. Była jedną z pierwszych postawionych na Artas Nui konstrukcji i tych, którym poszczęściło się na tyle, by nie ucierpieć w trakcie wojny. Całą Kaplicę otaczano specyficzną czcią, wręcz kultem, podobnie jak Wielką Bibliotekę. Jej wnętrze było miejscem upamiętnienia zmarłych, miejscem, do którego przychodzono, by odmówić modlitwę, złożyć prośby Wielkiemu Duchowi czy po prostu spędzić kilka chwil z tymi, którzy odeszli. Niewielu mieszkańców się tu zjawiało. Przed Kaplicą rozpościerał się sporych rozmiarów dziedziniec z metalowych płyt, na którym często przesiadywali żebracy czy wróżbici, próbujący wyłudzić nieco pieniędzy od przybywających wiernych. Nie inaczej było i tym razem. - Za niewielką cenę mogę zdradzić ci, co cię czeka! Hej! Hej, ty tam! Wiem, co przyniesie ci przyszłość! - odgłosy nawoływania przebiły się przez cienką osłonę Voxa. Toa Dźwięku podszedł do zgarbionego, starszego mężczyzny z długim kijem i prymitywną, obdrapaną maską, siedzącego ze skrzyżowanymi nogami pośród grupki innych żebraków, ci jednak się nie odzywali. - Wybacz, ale nie jestem w nastroju do wróżb - odparł beznamiętnie, wymijając starca i zmierzając ku wejściu do kaplicy. - Och, po co ta ponura twarz? Powinieneś się radować, Toa! Vox przystanął i obrócił się ku zgarbionemu mężczyźnie. - Niby dlaczego? - Och, mamy przecież piękne czasy! - zakrzyknął starzec, wodząc chudą ręką w powietrzu. - Nowy Posłaniec Przeszłości i Przyszłości rozpoczął swoją podróż po świecie. To wspaniała nowina! Cieszmy się i radujmy nią wszyscy! Wojownik zmarszczył czoło, nie rozumiejąc. - Nowy Posłaniec… czego? - To cudowne, że dane nam jest żyć w tych wyjątkowych czasach… Powinniśmy głosić tę szczęśliwą nowinę! Ty też powinieneś ją głosić, młody Toa. - Mężczyzna stuknął Voxa w ramię kijem. - Ja… - Vox już miał się wykręcić i odejść, potem jednak zmrużył oczy i przekrzywił delikatnie głowę, przyglądając się uważniej starcowi. - Czy ja już cię kiedyś gdzieś nie spotkałem? - Och, możliwe, możliwe. Cóż, jestem tylko starym bajarzem, wróżbitą i żebrakiem, próbującym znaleźć swe miejsce na tej wyspie… Miejsce, którego ty chyba wciąż szukasz, hm? - Posłał Voxowi tajemnicze spojrzenie spod maski. Toa Dźwięku spoglądał przez chwilę na żebraka, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią, potem jednak zbył jego słowa, nie chcąc tracić na to swojego czasu, i odszedł ku drzwiom do kaplicy. Wciąż czując na swoich plecach wzrok starca, pchnął je i wszedł do chłodnego, ciemnego wnętrza świątyni. Rozdział 2 W środku nie zastał nikogo. Kamienne ściany okalały ciszę i znajdujące się w centrum kaplicy masywne Suva, na którym umieszczono symboliczne maski poległych w trakcie wojny i na przestrzeni tysięcy lat od powstania wyspy. Większość z nich wykonano z miedzi, bogatsi mieszkańcy mogli pozwolić sobie na Kanohi z wytrzymalszych materiałów, na prawie każdej z masek czas zdążył już jednak odcisnąć swoje piętno. Mało kto o nie dbał - mieszkańcy zapewne zjawili się w kaplicy tylko raz, by umieścić je w Suva po skończonej wojnie. Potem o nich zapomnieli. Vox przysiadł na podłużnej, zakrzywionej ławce, ciągnącej się dookoła Suva, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko masek, które sam niegdyś tu umieścił. Maska Szybkości Toa Hikiry połyskiwała w białawym świetle wpadającym do świątyni przez wąskie okna znajdujące się pod sklepieniem kaplicy. To samo światło pozostawiało pasma jaśniejszej szarości na powierzchni Kanohi Hau Voxa. Często tu przychodził - niemal dzień w dzień, odkąd zaprzestano walk. Zazwyczaj po prostu siadał i wpatrywał się w maski, rozmyślając. Niczego więcej nie potrzebował. Nieraz potrafił spędzić tak kilka godzin. Zawsze w samotności. Jego uszy wyłapały odgłos czyichś kroków. Nie spodziewał się tu nikogo, tak jak każdego ranka, lecz nie odwrócił się. Zdążył już poznać, do kogo należą. - No proszę. Nie sądziłam, że cię tu znajdę. Vox podniósł spojrzenie na stojącą przy nim Toa Arcticę. W rękach trzymała niewielkie zawiniątko. - To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie. - Przychodzę tu codziennie, odkąd skończyła się wojna - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Zazwyczaj jednak wieczorem. Na twarzy Toa Dźwięku pojawił się ponury półuśmiech. - To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej się tu nie spotkaliśmy - odrzekł mężczyzna. - Co takiego skłoniło cię to przyjścia dziś o takiej porze? Arctica odwróciła na moment wzrok. - Pewne… zobowiązanie - odparła, odwijając pakunek. Oczom Voxa ukazała się przezroczysta maska z krystalicznego materiału, w kształcie Kanohi Nero. Mężczyzna był pewien, że Arctica wykonała ją z lodu. Widział już wcześniej lodowe figurki tworzone przez dziewczynę. Ta maska musiała być jej kolejnym dziełem. Biała Toa zatrzymała się przed srebrną maską jej dawnego przyjaciela, umieszczonej na Suva. Wpatrywała się w nią przez chwilę. - Nigdy nie uważałam, że ta dobrze oddaje charakter tej, którą nosił - odezwała się, jakby mówiła sama do siebie. - Mistrz Masek dobrze się spisał, naprawdę, ale… to Kanohi o niespotykanym kształcie… i myślę, że tylko ktoś, kto był tak bliski Nero jak ja mógł ją w pełni odwzorować. Dopiero teraz Vox zauważył, że pomiędzy spiczastymi wypustkami na czole i policzkach Kanohi Arctica wyrzeźbiła pewne postacie tworzące razem sceny, zapewne wspomnienia najważniejszych wspólnie spędzonych chwil Toa Lodu i jej starego partnera. Wykonanie tej maski musiało być niezwykle czasochłonne. - Pracowałam nad nią prawie półtora roku - powiedziała Arctica. - Wreszcie mogę ją tutaj zawiesić. - Jest z prawdziwego lodu? Nie boisz się, że się zniszczy? Uśmiechnęła się tylko delikatnie. - Zabezpieczyłam ją swoją mocą - odparła. - Nic się jej nie stanie… dopóki ja wciąż będę na tym świecie. Toa Dźwięku spoglądał przez chwilę na srebrną Kanohi umieszczoną na Suva i na tę trzymaną w dłoniach przez Arcticę. Wahał się, czy to powiedzieć, czy nie, lecz w końcu odezwał się: - Wiesz, że wielu ludzi nie poparłoby tego, co robisz… Biorąc pod uwagę, czego Nero się dopuścił. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. - Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nero, którego znałam, i którego upamiętnia ta maska umarł w chwili, gdy rozstaliśmy się w trakcie najazdu Południowców - powiedziała i ostrożnie zastąpiła starą Kanohi własnoręcznym dziełem. - Ten, który wywołał wojnę był tylko… imitacją. Vox dostrzegł zimny błysk w jej oczach. Przytaknął powoli. - Może i masz rację… Arctica zajęła miejsce obok niego i złożyła dłonie na kolanach. Oboje siedzieli teraz w milczeniu, spoglądając na maski i na Suva. Najwyraźniej Toa Lodu również nie potrzebowała słów. Cisza była dużo bardziej wymowna. Zwłaszcza w miejscu takim, jak to. Vox powiódł spojrzeniem po pozostałych Kanohi, stanowiących pamiątkę po jego dawnych kompanach. Rebis. Kernor. Mala. Znalazło się miejsce nawet na maski Tahku i Elaineh, choć te stały się już lekko podniszczone. Vox starał się utrzymywać je w jak najlepszym stanie, rzeczywistość jednak nie zawsze pozwalała mu tych starań dopełnić. Tak wielu zginęło w trakcie wojny. Pozostały po nich tylko maski, tabliczki upamiętniające czy drobne przedmioty, stanowiące ich swego rodzaju dziedzictwo na tej wyspie. I tak niewielu mieszkańców zjawiało się tutaj, by uczcić ich pamięć. Vox czasami odnosił wrażenie, że przychodząc tutaj i kontemplując, składa cześć nie tylko swoim dawnym towarzyszom, lecz wszystkim tym, których wspomnienia przetrwały w tej kaplicy, i którzy zostali porzuceni przez swoich najbliższych. Nawet tym, których nie znał. Nie wiedział, co czuje w tej chwili Arctica, lecz podejrzewał, że jej myśli nie różnią się wcale tak bardzo od jego. Cieszył się, że chociaż ona mogła dotrzymać mu towarzystwa w świątyni tego ranka, zresztą mógł się spodziewać, że dziewczyna również odwiedza to miejsce - wspomnienia zawsze były dla niej ważne, podobnie jak dla niego. Dlatego też teraz oboje pozwolili się w nie zanurzyć, wpatrując się w pustkę i wsłuchując w przytłumione odgłosy miejskiego zgiełku, którego strumień wpływał do cichego wnętrza kaplicy, zataczając w powietrzu kręgi wokół dwojga samotnych Toa. Wreszcie Arctica odezwała się, przełamując ciszę: - Auerieus niedawno się ze mną skontaktował. Vox zerknął na nią. - Chce, żebyśmy towarzyszyli mu w jutrzejszym posiedzeniu Rady. - Jutro ma się odbyć demonstracja Khakkhara Nui. - Chcesz wziąć w niej udział? - Arctica zdumiała się. - Chcę ją zobaczyć - odparł Vox. - Ostatnio coraz głośniej się o nich mówi. Chcę się dowiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Zobaczyć, co tak naprawdę się tam dzieje. Nie tylko usłyszeć… A ty? Masz zamiar wziąć udział w posiedzeniu? Toa Lodu zamyśliła się na moment. - Ostatnio źle dzieje się w Radzie… Jutro mają głosować w sprawie przekazania Syndykatowi pełnej władzy nad Piątym Dystryktem… Oczywiście Auerieus nie chce do tego dopuścić, ale sam nie ma siły przebicia. Głos Toa nie liczy się już jak kiedyś, zwłaszcza odkąd tak wielu z nas opuściło wyspę… Myślę, że jeśli więcej Toa będzie na zgromadzeniu, może Rada wreszcie zacznie brać pod uwagę nasze zdanie. Vox pokiwał pomału głową. - Cóż… w takim razie, będziemy niedaleko. - Tak. Będziemy. Nastała kolejna chwila milczenia, ciągnąca się przez długie minuty. Vox oparł łokcie na kolanach i pochylił się do przodu, kładąc brodę na złączonych dłoniach oraz wpatrując się w swoje własne odbicie w gładkich powierzchniach umieszczonych przed nim na kamiennej półkuli masek. Jego zniekształcona sylwetka również spoglądała na niego przyćmionym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu. - Jak myślisz, Arctica… - powiedział - co dzieje się z tymi, którzy umarli, po śmierci? Trafiają do jakiejś krainy? Spotykają się z Wielkim Duchem? - Popatrzył na towarzyszkę i zaraz potem dodał te słowa, wiedząc, jaki może być jej stosunek do wspomnienia tego imienia: - Jeśli… on istnieje. Nie odpowiedziała mu od razu. Początkowo, przez chwilę, jej spojrzenie wciąż było utkwione w lodowej masce i wyrytych na niej wspomnieniach dawnego przyjaciela. W końcu odparła: - Wiesz… Czasami myślę sobie, że Wielki Duch nie istnieje... Inaczej nie pozwoliłby na piekło, przez które przeszliśmy. - Wciąż nie odrywała wzroku od Kanohi Nero. - Ale potem… potem uświadamiam sobie, że nie przetrwalibyśmy, gdyby nie on. Vox wpatrywał się przez moment w Toa Lodu, lecz ta nie powiedziała nic więcej. W jej błękitnych oczach, o dziwo, nie zobaczył nic. - Może i masz rację… *** Zielone oczy Toa Hserga powiodły za Voxem wychodzącym z Kaplicy Onumoko, śledząc go, dopóki nie zniknął za rogiem brudnej ulicy. Opierając się o swój motor, zaparkowany pod ścianą jednego ze skrytych przed spojrzeniami z głównej alei domów, czerwony Toa odczekał jeszcze chwilę, po czym wsiadł na motocykl i wyłonił się z zaułka, zmierzając w swoją stronę. Silnik Hellbringera odzywał się przeciągłym, miarowym buczeniem, w miarę jak Hserg przemierzał szarą ulicę, mijając rozświetlone znaki różnorakich marek, które wypalały swoje symbole na jego oczach. Obserwował Voxa od piętnastu lat, niemal każdego dnia. Tak, jak kazała mu Hikira. Zaopiekuj się tymi, którymi ja nie będę mogła. Nadal słyszał jej ostatnie słowa, jakby wypowiedziała je ledwie parę chwil temu. Dlatego miał baczne oko na Voxa. Oczywiście, Vox był już doświadczonym Toa Dźwięku, dawno pokazał, że potrafi o siebie zadbać. Ale Hserg mimo wszystko to robił. Złożył obietnicę. Dotrzymywał obietnic. Westchnął. Posąg Hikiry, postawiony przed ruinami Wielkiej Biblioteki spoglądał na niego z trwałym, dziarskim uśmiechem, za każdym razem, kiedy pod niego przychodził. Lecz na co mu to było? Toa Błyskawic nieraz zwalała na niego swoje obowiązki. Teraz zostawiła go samego z całym tym ciężarem, który niegdyś spoczywał na jej barkach. Coś szarpnęło motorem i wyrwało pojazd spod jego kontroli. Hserg zacharczał, przechylając się na bok wraz z motocyklem i upadł na ziemię, a Hellbringer przejechał jeszcze na boku kilka bio po ulicy, dopóki nie przywalił w ścianę pobliskiego budynku i ustawioną przed nim stertę skrzyń, wznosząc w powietrze obłoki osiadłego na metalu pyłu. Hserg wstał na równe nogi, masując obolałą rękę i strzepując z ramienia kilka grudek. Podszedł do maszyny. Na szczęście była w jednym kawałku. Podniósł motor, sprawdzając, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Odwracając głowę, zobaczył dwójkę Matoran, przyglądających się całemu zajściu z niedaleka. - No co? Nawet Toa może stracić panowie nad pojazdem. Matoranie pokręcili tylko głowami i odeszli, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Hserg zlustrował wzrokiem okolicę, po czym wsiadł na motor i odjechał. Nawet Hellbringer, jego najbliższy przyjaciel, obrócił się przeciwko niemu. Toa Ognia zastanawiał się, czy był to zwiastun tego, co miało dopiero nastąpić. *** Phoren podniósł głowę znad leżącej na stole przed nim maszyny. Zdjął powiększające gogle i otarł wierzchem dłoni oczy oraz spocone czoło. Odetchnął głęboko, wodząc zmęczonym spojrzeniem po owocach swojej pracy. Po tak wielu tygodniach spędzonych w zamknięciu w dusznej, ciemnej sali, jego zmysły został niemal całkowicie wypaczone. Nadal mógł jednak mimo to wyraźnie dostrzec przed sobą otwarte ciało mechanicznej kreatury, skąpane w ohydnym, żółtym świetle. Wokół stołu walały się narzędzia i pozostałości po oryginalnym dronie, wraz ze stosami papierów zapisanych schematami oraz projektami konstrukcji. Ekrany zawieszone pod sklepieniem nieustanne wyświetlały sceny bitew, których każdą sekundę Phoren zdążył już dokładnie, w całości przeanalizować. Matoranin spojrzał za siebie. Drzwi do pomieszczenia pilnował znudzony osiłek w czarnej zbroi - pozostali dwaj Mroczni Łowcy gdzieś zniknęli. Phoren szybko obrócił głowę, by nie napotkać jego wzroku i ponownie wbił oczy w maszynę. Pracował nad nią tygodniami i był już bardzo bliski jego ukończenia, potrzebował do tego jednak jeszcze dwóch niezwykle istotnych elementów. - Muszę zobaczyć się z Glavusem. Najemnik ożywił się. - Kiedy będzie chciał się z tobą skontaktować, pośle po ciebie - zadudnił. Phoren zadrżał. Nieprawidłowy dobór słów mógł sprawić, że jego wewnętrzne organy znajdą się na przeciwnych końcach sali. Złoszczenie - i tak już poirytowanego - Mrocznego Łowcy było poważnym błędem. Zabrał się z powrotem do pracy. Ale co tak właściwie mógł jeszcze zrobić? Mógł wprowadzić ewentualne drobne poprawki, ale do skończenia projektu i tak potrzebował tamtych dwóch elementów. - Muszę zobaczyć się z Glavusem - powtórzył. Osiłek wydał z siebie zniecierpliwione mruknięcie. - Ogłuchłeś? Powiedziałem, że jeśli Glavus zechce się z tobą skontaktować, pośle po ciebie. A teraz masz siedzieć cicho i wracać do pracy. - Muszę się z nim zobaczyć teraz. Mroczny Łowca podbił do Phorena i uniósł go za kark masywnym ramieniem. Zielony Matoranin jeszcze bardziej pozieleniał ze strachu. - Posłuchaj, ty mały knypku - warknął siłacz. - Nie podobasz mi się i nie podoba mi się to, że muszę tu sterczeć i ciebie pilnować, zwłaszcza, że Bat i Butterfly mają teraz dużo ciekawsze zajęcia. Więc przymknij się i rób co ci każę, chyba, że chcesz mieć jedną rękę mniej do pracy. Starając się opanować drżenie, Phoren spojrzał najemnikowi w oczy. Kwaśnozielone ślepia Mrocznego Łowcy nosiły niegdyś barwę czerwieni. - Im szybciej skończę budowę, tym szybciej nie będziesz musiał mnie pilnować - powiedział, najodważniejszym tonem, na jaki potrafił się zdobyć. - Ale do tego muszę porozmawiać z Glavusem. Żałował, że głos mu się przy tym łamał, lecz nie ugiął się. Nawet, kiedy Bane coraz mocniej wbijał w niego swoje mordercze spojrzenie. Wreszcie Mroczny Łowca warknął gniewnie i puścił Matoranina. Phoren podniósł się z podłogi, masując obolałe siedzenie i podreptał za najemnikiem ciemnym, dusznym korytarzem o metalowych ścianach. Po chwili znaleźli się przed wielkimi, dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami o kolorze czarnym jak węgiel, prowadzących do pomieszczenia, z którego przez szpary między wrotami sączyła się czerwona poświata. Zaraz potem drzwi rozsunęły się, ukazując Phorenowi ogromną salę, znacznie większą od tej, w której do tej pory przebywał. Żar, który w niego uderzył, kiedy przekroczył próg, był dla Matoranina tak silny, że musiał ponownie nasunąć gogle na oczy, by uchronić je przed skwierczącym ciepłem. W całym pomieszczeniu, skąpanym w krwistym świetle, unosiły się smugi dymu, wirujące niczym mgła pomiędzy dziesiątkami mechanicznych ramion, które zwisały z sufity i kręciły się wokół znajdującego się pośrodku sali czarnego fotela. Ktokolwiek na nim siedział, był teraz odwrócony do przybyszów plecami. - Szefie - przemówił Bane. - Phoren pragnął się z tobą skontaktować. Zakończone narzędziami, które nawet Phoren z trudem rozpoznawał, ramiona odsunęły się od fotela, a ten obrócił się, ukazując przybyłym postać Glavusa. Mężczyzna odetchnął głośno przez swój aparat, zawieszając wzrok na Matoraninie. - O co chodzi, konstruktorze? - zagrzmiał. Jego sztuczny, modulowany głos odbijał się od ścian sali jak rykoszetujący pocisk. Phoren postukał nerwowo palcami, odchrząknął i zaczął mówić: - Projekt udoskonalonych żołnierzy jest już prawie gotowy, proszę pana, do jego skończenia będę potrzebował jednak pewnych dwóch dość istotnych materiałów, i jeśli to nie problem… - Mówiłem ci już, konstruktorze - przerwał mu Glavus. - Masz dostęp do wszystkich materiałów, jakich zapragniesz. Powiedz tylko, czego ci trzeba, a moi słudzy z Syndykatu zajmą się tą sprawą. Phoren rzucił kilka niepewnych spojrzeń na boki. Poczuł, że zaczyna się pocić, i to bynajmniej nie z gorąca. - Nie chodzi mi o zwykłe materiały do budowy, proszę pana, ale o… materiały źródłowe. Glavus uniósł brew, spoglądając zdziwiony na Matoranina. Podobne spojrzenie posłał mu Bane, stojący nieopodal. Jedynie czerwone oczy pilnujących wejścia do sali Exo-Hagah pozostały niewzruszone. - Chodzi ci o materiały źródłowe… - odparł Glavus. - Te materiały źródłowe, na których opierałeś swoją pracę przez ostatnie tygodnie? Konstruktor przełknął ślinę. Glavus z pewnością miał na myśli dostarczone przez niego ciało drona, które Phoren wykorzystywał do stworzenia nowego modelu. Matoraninowi chodziło jednak o coś innego. - Niezupełnie - rzekł. - Model drona z mojej pracowni pochodzi z późniejszego okresu wojny. Mi zależy na tym wcześniejszym. - Czy one się czymś różnią? - Pozornie nie - powiedział Phoren. - Jednak drony były bardzo drogim przedsięwzięciem i w miarę trwania wojny zastępowano niektóre materiały ich tańszymi odpowiednikami, by zmniejszyć koszty produkcji. Doprowadziło to do kilku małych, lecz być może znaczących, zmian w konstrukcji. Chcę sprawdzić, czy błędy popełniane przez drony w późniejszych etapach wojny nie wynikają właśnie z tych zmian, a nie pierwotnego zaprogramowania. Glavus zamyślił się. Jego okute w ciemny pancerz palce pocierały powoli syczącą maskę oddechową. - Dobrze - odpowiedział wreszcie. - Postaram się dostarczyć ci jak najwcześniejszy model. Kolejne strużki potu spłynęły po karku Matoranina. - Niestety, obawiam się, że tak wczesne modele, które najbardziej by mi odpowiadały, znajdują się tylko w Archiwach Artas Nui… Oczy Glavusa zabłysły nagle gniewnym płomieniem. - Że co?! - Mężczyzna wstał z fotela i przybliżył się do konstruktora. Jego kroki rozniosły się metalowym pogłosem po całym pomieszczeniu. - Jak, według ciebie, mam zdobyć cokolwiek z Archiwów, będących wciąż w rękach Rady Artas Nui? Potrzeba będzie miesięcy, jeśli nie lat, żeby przejęli je ludzie z Syndykatu… Phoren skulił się, przestraszony. I pozostał skulony, spodziewając się, z jaką reakcją mogą spotkać się jego następne słowa: - Być może… Mroczni Łowcy mogliby je stamtąd wykraść… Ku jego uldze, Glavus nie odpowiedział kolejnym wybuchem gniewu. Zamiast tego opadł na fotel i zerknął na Bane’a, który zdawał się być równie niepewny co Matoranin. - Dobrze więc. Niech tak będzie - oznajmił przez maskę i rzucił konstruktorowi baczne spojrzenie. - To pierwszy z materiałów, o których mówiłeś. Czym jest drugi? - Rojem - odparł natychmiast Phoren. - Rojem? - Do kontrolowania dronów potrzebne były superkomputery, które emitowały impulsy sterujące - wyjaśnił Matoranin. - Komputery te były połączone ze sobą specjalną siecią, by móc przesyłać sygnały na jak najdalsze odległości, tworząc cybernetyczny rój. Będę potrzebował takiego komputera, żeby zainstalować oprogramowanie sterujące nowymi żołnierzami. - I, niech zgadnę, on też znajduje się w Archiwach? - Najprawdopodobniej tak. Artas Nui było bardzo ważną placówką dronów, na pewno zostały na niej niektóre roje. Wątpię, żeby Rada je zniszczyła. A umieścić je mogła tylko w jednym miejscu. - Zawahał się. - Więc, jeśli Mroczni Łowcy mają wykraść stamtąd pierwszy model robota, mogą jednocześnie zdobyć któryś z komputerów. Glavus ponownie się zamyślił. Nastała kolejna chwila wyczekiwania. Całą salę ogarnęła przenikliwa cisza, którą co jakiś czas zagłuszał chropowaty odgłos oddechu mężczyzny. - Bane - rzucił wreszcie Glavus. - Zawiadom swoich partnerów. Macie zadanie do wykonania. - Tak jest, szefie. Natychmiast. - Mroczny Łowca skinął głową i zmierzył ku wyjściu. - A ty, konstruktorze - Glavus zwrócił się do Phorena. - Wracaj do pracy. Jestem już zmęczony czekaniem. Oby twoje trudy wreszcie przyniosły efekt. - Oczywiście, proszę pana. Nie zawiodę. Matoranin ukłonił się lekko i również udał się do wyjścia, potępiając się w duchu za to, czego się dopuszczał. Przez cały czas czuł na sobie spojrzenie Glavusa, dopóki czarne drzwi się za nim nie zasunęły. Rozdział 3 - Nie zgadzam się! Głos sprzeciwu zabębnił o ściany sali obrad Rady Artas Nui. Arctica, zajmująca miejsce w loży obok Auerieusa, na towarzyszenie któremu w obradach pozwolił jej sam Turaga, powiodła wzrokiem po pozostałych lożach i po zasiadających w nich członkach Rady, niezwykle poruszonych. Debata trwała już od dłuższego czasu, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się zaogniając. Wszystkiemu temu przyglądali się z najwyżej umiejscowionej loży Turaga Arkin oraz jego asystent i doradca, Rennick, rzucający spojrzenia przenikliwych oczu spod swojej bladoszarej Kanohi Mahiki. Żaden z nich nie brał jeszcze udziału w dyskusji. W tej chwili głos zabierał Bo Var, przedstawiciel Konglomeratu Steltian. - Nie będę ukrywał, ostatnie wydarzenia na Artas Nui nie spotykają się z moją aprobatą… ale to?! To już jest szczyt wszystkiego! Jak możemy w ogóle rozważać oddanie Piątego Dystryktu w ręce Syndykatu? Czy nie pamiętamy już, na czyich gruzach powstała ta organizacja? To zbrodniarze, którzy wywołali wojnę! Odpowiedź nadeszła z przeciwległego końca okrągłej sali: - Z całym szacunkiem, wszyscy tu jesteśmy ofiarami wojny, nie ma żadnych sprawców - głos należał do Vultara, przywdziewającego czarno-czerwony pancerz członka Syndykatu. - To prawda, możecie uznawać nas za pozostałości po rządach XONOX-u. Lecz my reprezentujemy ideę, która została niegdyś porzucona przez naszych mocodawców na rzecz destrukcyjnej machiny wojennej. Ideę niesienia tej wyspie jak najlepszej przyszłości. Liczymy, że przekazanie nam Piątego Dystryktu tylko przyspieszy realizację tego celu. - Stek bzdur - odezwał się ktoś inny. - I tak kontrolujecie już Kuźnię Astavar, po co wam jeszcze cały dystrykt? Z Vrexem czy bez, chcecie mieć jak najwięcej dla siebie! - Nie zgodzę się z tym - zaoponował reprezentant kolejnej z frakcji. - Nie zapominajmy, ile Artas Nui osiągnęło dzięki tutejszym przedstawicielom Syndykatu. To właśnie oni przyczynili się do największego rozwoju tej wyspy, nie wspominając już o ich nieocenionej pomocy w odbudowie miasta po wojnie. - Nie odzywaj się - Bo Var ponownie się uniósł. - Zwolennicy Syndykatu nie powinni mieć głosu w tej dyskusji! Rozpoczęła się kolejna kłótnia, w trakcie której kolejne loże starały się przekrzyczeć pozostałe. Arctica niemal nie podskoczyła, gdy Auerieus nagle podniósł się z miejsca i uciszył wszystkich swoim donośnym głosem: - Spokój! Proszę, zachowajcie spokój - po czym zwrócił się do przedstawicielstwa Syndykatu: - Oczywiście doceniamy wasze niezliczone zasługi i wiemy, że tak jak i my padliście ofiarą intrygi wojennej. Jednak uważam, że z tego właśnie powodu przy podejmowaniu tak ważnej decyzji, jaką jest przekazanie Syndykatowi pełni władzy nad największym obszarem przemysłowym Artas Nui, powinniśmy stosować zasadę ograniczonego zaufania. - A może zastosujemy ją wobec was, Toa? - odparł przedstawiciel Reprezentacji Xii. - Czy to właśnie nie jeden z was stał za wybuchem wojny? - Nie próbuj zrzucać na nich winy! - wtrącił się Bo Var. - To przez członków XONOX-u, a teraz Syndykatu, wybuchła ta wojna! - Oszczerstwa - zaprotestował Vultar. - Wszyscy odpowiedzialni za wojnę zostali już postawni przed sądem w Stolicy. Obecnemu zarządowi Syndykatu nigdy nie postawiono o nic zarzutów. - Bo sfałszowaliście wspomnienia! - krzyknął ktoś inny. - Bzdura. Nigdzie nie ma na to dowodów! Obradujący ponownie rzucili się sobie do gardeł, zupełnie ignorując Auerieusa. Toa w pomarańczowym pancerzu westchnął jedynie ciężko i opadł na swój fotel, rzucając bezradne spojrzenie Arctice. Dobrze rozumiała jego ból. Od wojny minęło już piętnaście lat, lecz dla budującego się od nowa społeczeństwa było to prawie niczym. Artas Nui bardziej niż kiedykolwiek potrzebowało silnego rządu, nie tego, co miało teraz - niekończących się debat i kłótni. Zacisnęła nerwowo palce, wsłuchując się w kolejne zarzuty w stronę Syndykatu i głosy stające w jego obronie. Wiedziała, że donikąd to nie prowadzi. Loże wypluwały z siebie kolejne słowa, które jak brudne ścieki spływały w dół wieży na szczycie Kopuły Artas Nui. Jak smog ściekający z poranną rosą po metalowych gzymsach. Jak krew na polu bitwy, którym stało się miasto piętnaście lat temu. W trakcie wojny Toa Lodu naoglądała się zbyt wielu okropności, by pozostać obojętną na los mieszkańców tego miasta. Dlatego musiała działać. Wstała ze swojego miejsca. - Jak możecie to robić? Wszystkie głosy natychmiast ucichły, zdumione spojrzenia powędrowały w jej stronę. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że zabierze głos w tych obradach. - Jak możecie to robić? - powtórzyła. - Nasza wyspa dopiero co podniosła się na nogi po straszliwej wojnie, a wy rozważacie umocnienie władzy ludzi bezpośrednio związanych z organizacją, której fabryki wydały na świat armię żołnierzy próbującą nas zniewolić, a nawet unicestwić? - Zmierzyła lodowatym wzrokiem Vultara i jego towarzyszy. - Nie wiemy, w jakiej byli sytuacji. Ale czy mając wówczas największy wpływ na los naszego miasta, próbowali temu jakoś zapobiec? Próbowali nas jakoś ostrzec? Choć dzieliło ich od siebie kilka bio, w oczach przedstawiciela Syndykatu Arctica dostrzegła błysk, który zasiał przenikliwy niepokój w jej neuronach. Zwróciła się do pozostałych członków Rady: - Być może wszyscy popełniliśmy błąd. Być może każdy z nas mógł zrobić coś, by w jakimś stopniu zapobiec wojnie, ale tego nie zrobił. Wiem, że ja nie zrobiłam. Ale teraz mamy możliwość uczyć się na tych błędach. Wyciągać z nich wnioski i już więcej ich nie popełniać. - Wskazała głową na lożę Syndykatu. - Już raz kiedyś zaufaliśmy tym ludziom i wiemy, czym to się skończyło. Dlatego teraz, proszę was, Rado Artas Nui. Nie ignorujcie przeszłości. Przez kolejnych kilka bardzo długich chwil Vultar świdrował Arcticę wzrokiem, jakby sprawdzając, kiedy ugnie się pod jego naciskiem. Wreszcie odezwał się: - Poruszające słowa, Toa Arctico. Lecz pamiętajmy o tym, że ostateczny głos w tej sprawie należy do Turagi. - Uśmiechnął się przymilnie do starca. Dziewczyna zerknęła w kierunku Arkina. Rennick szepnął mu coś na ucho, po czym zgarbiony mężczyzna w pomarańczowej Hunie pokiwał wolno głową i wstał, przemawiając zmęczonym głosem, pozbawionym dawnej siły i charyzmy, która zjednoczyła gołe skały na oceanie w miasto Artas Nui: - Drodzy towarzysze… Toa Arctica w swoim wystąpieniu poruszyła bardzo ważną kwestię. W istocie, nie powinniśmy ignorować przeszłości. I właśnie dlatego pragnę ogłosić, że Rada Artas Nui przyznaje Syndykatowi pełnię władzy nad Piątym Dystryktem. Toa Lodu rozdziawiła usta z niedowierzania. Na sali rozległo się przeciągłe buczenie, lecz z wielu lóż dało się słyszeć również odgłosy wiwatu i oklasków. Dziewczyna spojrzała zdezorientowana na Turagę. W jaki sposób to, co powiedziała, miałoby pokrywać się z tą decyzją? - Mowa tu o przeszłości, którą zapewnili nam wybitni naukowcy, inżynierowie i konstruktorzy, tworzący teraz Syndykat - kontynuował po chwili Arkin. - To właśnie nim nasza wyspa zawdzięcza swą przedwojenną świetność i to dzięki nim dziś bardzo szybko tę świetność odzyskuje. Dlatego zdecydowałem, iż będą oni świetnymi zarządcami największej dzielnicy przemysłowej na Artas Nui. Poszerzając wpływy Syndykatu poza Kuźnię Astavar, liczę, że będzie on w stanie wykorzystać pełen potencjał Piątego Dystryktu, zapewniając jeszcze większy dobrobyt naszemu miastu. Kilka głosów próbowało jeszcze zgłosić swój sprzeciw, lecz szybko uciął je Rennick: - Niniejszym uznaję obrady za skończone. Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie. Szybko ulotnił się wraz z Turagą, a po chwili i reszta członków Rady zaczęła opuszczać swoje loże, dyskutując między sobą. Arctica opadła z westchnieniem na swój fotel obok Auerieusa. Czuła się, jakby ktoś wypuścił z niej całe powietrze. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć - powiedziała, pokręcając głową. - Wiedziałam, że jest źle, ale nie sądziłam, że Rada jest aż tak zmanipulowana przez Syndykat… - Spuściła wzrok, wbijając go w swoje dłonie. Były takie bezradne. - Gdyby reszta Toa nie opuściła wyspy, może łatwiej byłoby ich przekonać… Nagle coś sobie uświadomiła. - Ty wiesz, gdzie oni są, prawda? - odezwała się, patrząc na Auerieusa. Mężczyzna milczał. Unikał jej spojrzenia. - Wiesz, gdzie oni są. - Przybliżyła się do niego. - Więź, którą z nimi zawarłeś… Wciąż masz z nimi połączenie, prawda? Zaraz po zakończeniu wojny, jeszcze przed opuszczeniem Artas Nui przez pozostałych Toa, Auerieus stworzył między sobą a nimi mentalną więź na wypadek kolejnego kryzysu. Arctica wierzyła, że najwyższy czas z niej skorzystać. Toa w Kiril wciąż się nie odzywał. - Jeśli uda ci się z nimi nawiązać kontakt, może będziemy mogli ich przekonać, żeby wrócili i… - Podjęli własną decyzję - powiedział Auerieus. Nadal odwracał wzrok. - Nie będę w nią ingerował. - Ale… - Gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, wrócą tu, jestem pewien. Lecz teraz jeszcze nie pora na to, by ich tu wzywać. - Podniósł głowę, wpatrując się w sufit. - Zresztą, Rada podjęła już decyzję i tego nie zmienimy. Może… może rzeczywiście Turaga wie lepiej, co dobre dla mieszkańców. Pomału wstał i opuścił lożę, zostawiając Arcticę samą z tymi słowami. Dziewczyna westchnęła, wyczerpana. Straciła jakiekolwiek zaufanie do Rady, lecz teraz zaczęła się też zastanawiać, czy rzeczywiście mogła liczyć na pomoc Auerieusa w sprawie, która już z góry zdawała się być przegraną. *** - Równość! Postęp! Rewolucja! Skandowanie tłumu zawisło w powietrzu nad placem rozpościerającym się przed Kopułą Artas Nui. Vox przyglądał się całej demonstracji z góry, przykucnięty na dachu jednego z budynków, skryty pod osłoną nocy. W dole przed nim, niemal cały dziedziniec zajmowali przybyli mieszkańcy, z których wielu miało na sobie przynajmniej jeden czerwony element pancerza. W kilku miejscach ponad tłum wystawały czerwone flagi z widniejącymi na nich skrzyżowanymi ze sobą młotem i hakiem w kolorze złota - symbol postępowej, rewolucyjnej organizacji Khakkhara Nui. - Drogie siostry, drodzy bracia. W tym właśnie momencie, Rada Artas Nui rozważa przyznanie zbrodniarskiemu Syndykatowi pełni władzy nad Piątym Dystryktem naszego miasta. Głos należał do tajemniczego lidera organizacji, przywdziewającego jaskrawoczerwoną zbroję, zwróconego przodem do tłumu. Vox nie znał jego imienia, wiedział tylko, że członkowie Khakkhary nazywają go Mówcą. - Po raz kolejny ci, zasiadający na wysokich stanowiskach, decydują o dobru nas wszystkich. Mężczyzna zajmował miejsce u stóp pomnika Toa Mali, postawionego po wojnie przed wejściem do Kopuły. Rzeźba Toa Wody z uniesionym do góry toporem w geście zwycięstwa miała symbolizować rewolucję, upamiętniając powstanie przeciwko ówczesnemu rządowi, jakie wydarzyło się prawie dwadzieścia lat temu z jej inicjatywy. Vox wiedział, że Mówca nieprzypadkowo wybrał akurat to miejsce na wygłoszenie swojej przemowy. - Wiem, że wielu z was tutaj jest robotnikami pracującymi w fabrykach Piątego Dystryktu. Wiem, że czujecie ucisk wywierany na was przez Syndykat, i wiem, że wielu z was czuło to samo jeszcze przed wojną. Rada obiecała nam nowy porządek, ale czy coś rzeczywiście się zmieniło? Wiem, że wszyscy jesteście niezadowoleni z obecnego rządu i przyszliście tutaj, by to zmienić! - Równość! Postęp! Rewolucja! Tłum zebranych oddzielali od samego wejścia do Kopuły ustawieni w rząd Zakazianie z Policji Skakdi, osłonięci podłużnymi tarczami. Choć członkowie Khakkhara Nui deklarowali się, że nie uciekają się do przemocy, w trakcie ich demonstracji często dochodziło do zamieszek, co prawda nie z udziałem oficjalnych członków organizacji, lecz jej zwolenników. Voxa cały czas gnębiło przeczucie, że i tym razem nie będzie inaczej. - Dlaczego godzimy się, by wyższe klasy decydowały o losie najbardziej uciśnionych? - kontynuował Mówca. - Pozbądźmy się podziałów społecznych! Znieśmy klasy! Rozdajmy dobra po równo wszystkim mieszkańcom! Zbudujmy nowy porządek, poprzez zapewnienie równości wszystkim obywatelom! Uniósł zaciśniętą pięść, a wszyscy zebrani powtórzyli po nim ten gest. - Równość! Postęp! Rewolucja! Któryś z innych członków Khakkhary podbiegł do Mówcy i zaczął szeptać mu coś na ucho. Lider przez moment wsłuchiwał się w jego słowa, po czym skinął głową i zwrócił się do mieszkańców: - Towarzysze! Właśnie dostałem informację, że Rada Artas Nui przyznała Syndykatowi całkowitą władzę nad Piątym Dystryktem! Przez stłoczonych mieszkańców przeszła fala poruszenia. Odgłosy wzburzenia rozniosły się pogromem po całym placu, wielu przybyłych zaczęło gwizdać i wygrażać pięściami. Atmosfera stawała się coraz bardziej napięta, Vox przeczuwał, że za chwilę nastąpi moment, w którym wszystko eksploduje. Doskonale wyłapywał gniew w głosach zebranych. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Wielu z nich przeszło przez piekło w trakcie wojny, nie wspominając już o tych, którzy czuli się wyzyskiwani jeszcze przed jej wybuchem. Obietnice Rady rozbudziły w nich nadzieje na nadejście nowych, lepszych czasów, a wieść o tej decyzji momentalnie je zburzyła. On sam nie był z niej zadowolony. Nie czuł jednak gniewu. Jedynie… rozczarowanie, że wszystko, o co walczył, skończyło się w taki sposób. - Czas położyć kres wyzyskującym rządom Rady! Czas wymierzyć sprawiedliwość zbrodniarzom z Syndykatu! Zburzmy obecny system i zbudujmy nowy, oparty na równości i wspólnocie! Niech Khakkhara Nui zaprowadzi nowy porządek! - Równość! Postęp! Rewolucja! Teraz tłum powtarzał te hasła jak w transie, nakręcany własnym gniewem i słowami Mówcy. Ich oczy płonęły wściekłą czerwienią, tą samą, której barwy był pancerz przywdziewany przez lidera rewolucyjnej grupy i towarzyszących mu członków, oraz powiewające na przenikliwym wietrze flagi organizacji. Choć Vox znajdował się za daleko, by móc to dostrzec, był pewien, że w oczach Mówcy, skrytymi pod czarnymi goglami, kryje się czysta radość z chaosu, który wywołał. Nagle ludzie z przodu tłumu poruszyli się jeszcze bardziej. Mieszkańcy zaczęli powoli napierać na Skakdi z tarczami, a Vox szybko potem zobaczył, dlaczego. Z Kopuły wyłonili się obradujący po skończonym posiedzeniu, obrzucani obelgami i groźbami przez wściekłą tłuszczę. Wśród grupy radnych, powoli opuszczających plac boczną drogą, oddzielanych od gniewnego tłumu jedynie przez mundurowych Zakazian, Toa Dźwięku dostrzegł Arcticę, osłanianą przez Auerieusa. Napiął mięśnie, lecz wiedział, że jeśli zeskoczy na dół, może tylko pogorszyć całą sytuację. Zacisnął więc zęby i czekał. Członkowie Rady odeszli w końcu z placu, tłum jednak nadal był rządny sprawiedliwości i coraz mocniej napierał na tarcze Skakdi. Niedługo potem padły pierwsze ciosy. Rozgoryczeni i zdesperowani mieszkańcy, zapatrzeni w słowa tajemniczego wodza, rzucili się do walki z policją u stóp pomnika Toa, która kilkanaście lat temu zainspirowała ten sam lud do powstania przeciw niszczycielskiej armii, która zniewoliła ich wyspę. Vox uznał to zestawienie za nadzwyczaj smutne. Lecz zarazem adekwatne. Jeszcze nim demonstracja na dobre przerodziła się w zamieszki, flagi Khakkhary zniknęły, a Mówca i jego towarzysze opuścili dziedziniec, pozbawiając walk jakiegokolwiek związku z organizacją oraz pozostawiając wzburzony tłum samemu sobie. Vox odszedł niedługo potem. *** - Wiesz co jest najgorsze w pracy najemnika, Bane? W odpowiedzi dało się słyszeć poirytowane mruknięcie. - Ciągłe słuchanie twojej gadki? - Mroczny Łowca posłał swojemu zielonemu partnerowi nieprzyjazne spojrzenie. Butterfly tylko z lekka się zaśmiał. - Nie, głuptasie. To wyczekiwanie. Jakbyśmy nie mogli od razu wkroczyć do akcji… Obydwaj znajdowali się na dachu przyulicznego budynku, skryci w cieniu rzucanym przez sąsiadujące z nim dwie wyższe budowle, i obserwowali plac przez siedzibą Rady, na którym odbywała się właśnie demonstracja członków Khakkhara Nui. - Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego nadal musimy tu sterczeć - ciągnął motyli łowca. - Przecież Bat podłożył już wszystkie bomby i… - …i będziemy tu czekać tak długo, dopóki cały dziedziniec nie będzie pusty - zadudnił Bane. - Nie chcę żadnych niepotrzebnych ofiar. Butterfly zamrugał, wpatrując się w towarzysza z nieukrywanym zaskoczeniem. - Nie do wiary, Bane… Od kiedy zacząłeś się przejmować tym, że postronni mogą ucierpieć? Nie znałem cię od tej strony… - Przymknij się. Trwa teraz posiedzenie Rady. Jeśli ten dureń Bat podłożył o choć jedną bombę za dużo i ucierpi ktoś z Syndykatu… możemy się pożegnać z robotą i zapłatą od Glavusa. Butterfly wydął usta z niezadowoleniem i mruknął cicho, siadając i podpierając brodę na dłoni. Bane przymknął zielone ślepia i odetchnął głęboko, ulatniając syczące powietrze spomiędzy szczelin w jego masce oddechowej. Udało mu się na moment uciszyć swojego partnera, zapewniając sobie co najmniej kilka minut upojnej ciszy. Po jakimś czasie Butterfly ożywił się i wskazał palcem na dziedziniec. - Patrz, coś zaczyna się dziać. Bane zmrużył oczy, by móc lepiej dostrzec sytuację na placu. Najwidoczniej spotkanie Rady dobiegło końca, powiem wszyscy biorący udział w posiedzeniu zjawili się przy drzwiach Kopuły i kierowali się w stronę wyjścia z dziedzińca, osłaniani przez Policję Skakdi przed coraz bardziej rozgniewanym tłumem. W końcu udało im się opuścić to miejsce, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie zamieszki przed pomnikiem Toa Wody. Wreszcie, gdy odgłosy walk ucichły, Butterfly posłał porozumiewawcze spojrzenie towarzyszącemu mu Mrocznemu Łowcy. - Wygląda na to, że to wszyscy. Bane w odpowiedzi skinął powoli głową. - Wchodzimy. Rozdział 4 Po opanowaniu zamieszek, ulice wokół Kopuły Artas Nui wypełniła cisza, która miała się na nich utrzymać jeszcze przez długi czas. Choć walki się skończyły, mieszkańcy pobliskich budynków bali się wylegać na zewnątrz. Strach zagnieździł się w brudnych alejach, razem z dźwiękową pustką. W ciszy rozległo się nikłe szlochanie. Jego źródło, Matoranin w rdzawej zbroi, siedziało skulone na rogu ulicy, między zepsutym neonowym szyldem a przewróconym kubłem na śmieci. Jego pancerz sprawiał, iż Matoranin był prawie niewidoczny w słabym blasku ledwo działającej przydrożnej latarni. Jedyne, co zdradzało jego obecność, to rozbrzmiewające raz po raz odgłosy lamentowania, pozostające na długo w powietrzu wypełnionym przenikliwą ciszą. - Co się stało, towarzyszu? Matoranin podniósł gwałtownie głowę, schowaną do tej pory w ramionach. Nie zauważył jej przybycia, lecz stała teraz przed nim postać Toa w białym pancerzu z czerwonymi akcentami, przywdziewającego na twarzy Kanohi Matatu, bacznie obserwującą Matoranina swoim teleskopowym okiem. - T-Toa…? - Tak, jestem Toa. Możesz mi zaufać. Chcę ci pomóc. Matoranin spuścił na moment wzrok. - Ja po prostu… nie wiem, co mam dalej robić - powiedział. - I tak do tej pory było mi ciężko… - zaszlochał, przerywając na moment. Toa cierpliwie czekał. - Kiedyś byłem członkiem Gildii Matoran, ale po wojnie wszystko się rozpadło… Potem zacząłem pracować w fabryce, w Piątym Dystrykcie… Ledwo wiązałem koniec z końcem, ale jakoś dawałem radę - zajęknął się. - Ale teraz, kiedy Syndykat ma wszystko przejąć… Nie wiem, co ze mną dalej będzie. Ponownie schował głowę w ramionach, szlochając cicho. Toa wpatrywał się w niego przez moment, wyrozumiale. - Nie martw się. Jest sposób, by pozbyć się twoich problemów. Matoranin spojrzał na wojownika. W jego oczach pojawił się płomyk nadziei. - Naprawdę…? Toa wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. - Przyłącz się do nas, a razem zbudujemy nowy, lepszy świat, w którym każdy jest sobie równy - rzekł. - Ci, którzy patrzą na nas z góry, nie będą już decydować o losie biedniejszych od siebie. Jeśli wstąpisz w nasze szeregi, Khakkhara Nui zaprowadzi nowy porządek. Robotnik spoglądał na niego przez chwilę, po czym otarł łzy, uśmiechając się nieśmiało i chwycił dłoń mężczyzny, podnosząc się z ziemi. Biały Toa odwzajemnił uśmiech. Z wylotu uliczki dobiegł ich czyjś głos: - Czy tym się teraz zajmujesz, Izaki? Obaj natychmiast odwrócili się w tamtą stronę. Ich oczom ukazała się postać smukłego Toa, skrytego w cieniu. Po chwili wojownik zrobił krok do przodu, znajdując się w słabym świetle latarni. Zielone oczy wyglądające spod szarej Kanohi Hau zwęziły się. - Co się z tobą stało? - Dostrzegłem prawdę, Vox - odparł Izaki. - Ragan zawsze mi powtarzał, że jestem zbyt zapatrzony w przyszłość, w ogóle nie spoglądam w przeszłość. Postanowiłem to zmienić. Przeanalizowałem przeszłe wydarzenia. Zobaczyłem błędy, które popełnialiśmy. Wyciągnąłem z nich wnioski. Dlatego wstąpiłem do Khakkhary. Ty też powinieneś. Toa Dźwięku pokręcił głową. - Dałeś się zmanipulować… - Nie, Vox. To ty zostałeś zmanipulowany. Dałeś Radzie wmówić sobie, że wygraliśmy tę wojnę. Że coś się zmieniło. W rzeczywistości wszystko jest takie samo, jak przedtem. Nie dostrzegasz tego? Mężczyzna w Hau zacisnął gniewnie pięści. Oczywiście, że to dostrzegał. Nie uznawał jednak sposobu, w jaki Izaki i reszta Khakkhary postanowili z tym walczyć, za słuszny. Przeniósł wzrok na Matoranina. Ten tylko mocniej przylgnął do Toa Lodu, który położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Teraz Vox zrozumiał. On naprawdę się bał. I naprawdę wierzył, że Khakkhara mu pomoże. - Jak możesz to robić? - Spojrzał na Izakiego. - Mieliśmy razem bronić tej wyspy! - Ja jej bronię - odparł Izaki. - Czy ty jej bronisz, Vox? Nim Toa Dźwięku zdążył udzielić odpowiedzi, za jego plecami rozległ się potężny huk eksplozji. Vox spojrzał za siebie i dostrzegł słupy ognistych płomieni, wznoszące się ponad budynki okalające Kopułę Artas Nui. Gdy ponownie obrócił się ku Izakiemu i Matoraninowi, tych już nie było. Vox zaklął pod nosem i chwycił za drzewce Kosy Szeptów, biegnąc co sił w nogach w stronę źródła eksplozji. *** Butterfly wzbił się w powietrze, wylatując z dymiącej dziury, ziejącej w placu przed Kopułą. Rozpostarł motyle skrzydła i wylądował gładko na popękanych metalowych płytach, strzepując z ramienia resztki brudu. Moment później z jamy wyłonił się Bane, dźwigając na plecach dwa wielkie kontenery. Postawił je z hukiem na ziemi i odsapnął głęboko. - Nie pogardziłbym pomocą - zadudnił, patrząc spode łba na towarzysza. Butterfly zerknął na niego przez ramię. - Mój drogi, w każdym duecie ma miejsce pewien podział. Jeden jest mózgiem, drugi… mięśniami operacji. Chyba się domyślasz, którym z nich jesteś ty w tej sytuacji? Osiłek zmarszczył brwi i zastanowił się na chwilę nad tym pytaniem. - Obydwoma, bo zdaję się wykonywać większość roboty? - rzucił. - Och, polemizowałbym… - odparł Butterfly, kładąc dłoń na zawieszonej przy jego pasie niewielkiej sakiewce. Bane burknął coś pod nosem, spoglądając w dół za siebie, na grupę mechanicznych strażników unieruchomionych przez zielone pnącza, leżących na dnie rozdartego tunelu Archiwów. Może i tym razem Butterfly miał rację, choć na dobrą sprawę to nie była jego zasługa, tylko tych przeklętych chwastów wyrastających z nasion, które trzymał w swojej parszywej sakiewce. Bane jednak nie chciał się w to zagłębiać. Nie było na to teraz czasu. - Nieważne - zbył słowa partnera i ponownie chwycił za kontenery. - Wynośmy się stąd, zanim zjawi się więcej strażników. - Zaczekaj. - Butterfly wystawił na bok rękę, zatrzymując go. - Też to słyszysz? Obaj Mroczni Łowcy zamarli w bezruchu, uważnie nasłuchując. Wokół nich rozbrzmiewał donośny alarm, lecz teraz oprócz niego pojawił się jeszcze jeden, nowy dźwięk. Z początku ledwo dało się go usłyszeć, z czasem jednak zdawał się on narastać, przytłumiając jednocześnie wszystkie pozostałe… Najemnicy rozejrzeli się dookoła w poszukiwaniu źródła tego dźwięku, nie znaleźli jednak nic, a ten wciąż narastał. Brzmiało to tak, jakby coraz większa ilość decybeli kumulowała się gdzieś w ich pobliżu, aż wreszcie… Na moment cały dziedziniec wypełniła cisza. Potem nastąpił huk. Dźwiękowa eksplozja szarpnęła Mrocznymi Łowcami, wyrzucając skrzynie z rąk Bane’a. Moment później ten sam soniczny wybuch uderzył w nich z drugiej strony, potem znów z tej samej, tym razem bliżej, i kolejny, jeszcze bliżej. Drgania powietrza rozproszyły smugi dymu po całym dziedzińcu, przesłaniając najemnikom widoczność. Szare kłęby jeszcze przez kilka chwil krążyły wokół Mrocznych Łowców, aż wreszcie rozstąpiły się, ukazując im postać wojownika, który zjawił się u wejścia na dziedziniec. Vox zmierzył wzrokiem swoich oponentów. Jeden z nich, smukły, w zielonej zbroi, o parze kolorowych skrzydeł, nie miał na wierzchu żadnej broni, lecz to tylko sprawiało, że trzeba będzie jeszcze bardziej na niego uważać. Drugi, potężnie zbudowany, był niemal dwa razy większy od swojego towarzysza. Górna część jego torsu, łącznie z ogromnymi ramionami, była tak masywna, że Mroczny Łowca musiał opierać się knykciami o ziemię, by ustać. Przez całe jego ciało biegły liczne tuby i przewody, wszystkie łączące się ze zbiornikiem na plecach. Choć Toa Dźwięku nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał nikogo o takiej budowie ciała, nie mógł pomylić tej maski i krwiożerczego spojrzenia z nikim innym. Bane najwyraźniej również go rozpoznał. - Minęło tyle lat, a ty nadal nie nauczyłeś się, by nie wtykać nosa w nieswoje sprawy, Vox? - zagrzmiał, śmiejąc się szyderczo. Choć jego głos był znacznie niższy niż poprzednio, wciąż nosił w sobie ten sam arogancki ton. Vox zmrużył oczy, chwytając pewniej swoją kosę. - Ciebie mógłbym spytać o to samo, Bane - wypalił. - Chyba, że to nowe ciało to tylko twoja zachcianka. Uśmiech momentalnie zniknął z twarzy najemnika, ustępując miejsca morderczemu wyrazowi. Spod czarnej maski wydobyło się gniewne warknięcie, nim jednak Bane zdołał wycedzić coś więcej, odezwał się jego towarzysz: - Musisz mieć sporo odwagi, Toa, by w pojedynkę stawać do walki z dwójką elitarnych Mrocznych Łowców z Zespołu B… - Jego smukła dłoń sięgnęła do niewielkiej sakiewki przy jego pasie. - …lub być niezmiernie głupim… Wyciągnął z torby garść nasion i cisnął nimi w ziemię przed Voxem. Kłęby zielonego pyłu na moment przesłoniły wojownikowi widoczność, podczas gdy wylęgające się z nasion rośliny niestrudzenie wbijały swoje korzenie między metalowe płyty, rosnąc w błyskawicznym tempie i po chwili przeobrażając się w zielone, wężowate monstra, przypominające gigantyczne muchołapki o najeżonych pożółkłymi zębami paszczach. Vox cofnął się o krok i przyjął bojową postawę, podnosząc głowę na wyższe od niego o prawie dwa bio roślinne mutanty. Bestie rozdziawiły swoje paszcze, szykując się do ataku. Kilka strużek zielonej śliny skapnęło na popękane płyty. Sekundę później wszystkie monstra zamarzły, gdy trafiły je lodowe odłamki, które nadleciały gdzieś z oddali. W kolejnej chwili lodowe bryły rozpadły się w drobny mak. Oszołomieni Mroczni Łowcy spojrzeli za siebie, w tym samym momencie, w którym dzierżąca dwie świecące na niebiesko klingi postać wyłoniła się z mroku i wylądowała na placu. - Może i jest głupi - powiedziała Arctica, ustawiając się w pozycji do walki - ale przynajmniej nie jest sam. Butterfly i Bane zaklęli pod nosem, mierząc na zmianę Voxa i Arcticę spojrzeniem. Każde z dwojga Toa znajdowało się po ich przeciwnych stronach. Dwoje przeciwko dwóm. Teraz szanse były wyrównane. Zielony łowca uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - Wy, Toa, nigdy się nie zmieniacie… Myślicie, że jesteście tacy sprytni, spoglądając na nas z góry… - Uniósł dłoń i pstryknął palcami. - A zawsze zapominacie o tym, co jest nad wami. Vox i Arctica rozszerzyli oczy i zadarli głowy, patrząc na niebo. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło wcześniej przypominającej nietoperza postaci, która od dłuższego czasu krążyła w powietrzu nad dziedzińcem. Teraz, na znak Butterfly’a, upuściła bomby, które zaczęły spadać prosto na Toa Dźwięku. Wojownik ugiął kolana i aktywował swoją Hau, otaczając się polem siłowym. Ładunki uderzyły o barierę, wybuchając, i wzniecając kłęby dymu, który na moment oślepił Voxa. W tym samym momencie Bane zaszarżował na niego, zamachując się pięścią. Vox w ostatniej chwili wystawił przed siebie drzewce kosy, blokując cios, siła uderzenia była jednak na tyle wielka, że odrzuciła go w tył. Toa Dźwięku zatrzymał się dopiero kilka bio dalej. Nietoperzowaty łowca ponownie ku niemu nadleciał, wystrzeliwując kolejne bomby. Vox zakręcił kilka razy kosą w powietrzu, zbijając ostrzem i drzewcem ładunki z ich drogi, a te uderzyły w ziemię dookoła niego, wzniecając pomniejsze eksplozje. Toa zatrzymał się z ugiętymi kolanami, obserwując zbliżającego się do niego Bane’a. Nietoperz wylądował za plecami wojownika. Vox zerknął na niego, a potem znów na Bane’a. To tyle, jeśli chodziło o równe szanse. - Vox, uważaj! Arctica krzyknęła i rzuciła się biegiem w kierunku przyjaciela, wymijając zielonego najemnika. Butterfly wzleciał w powietrze i wylądował przed nią, zastępując dziewczynie drogę. Arctica zatrzymała się i wystawiła Mroźne Ostrza przed siebie, mrużąc oczy. - Nie tak szybko - wysyczał Mroczny Łowca i wyrzucił z sakwy kolejne nasiona. Nim Arctica zdążyła zareagować, pochwyciły ją wijące się pnącza, wytrącając jej miecze z rąk i wznosząc ją ponad ziemię, szczelnie owijając się wokół jej ciała. Toa Lodu sapnęła, czując, jak traci oddech, i spróbowała się poruszyć, lecz wije skutecznie ją unieruchomiły, zaciskając się na każdym skrawku jej pancerza, owijając nogi, ręce, talię i klatkę piersiową. Rzuciła najemnikowi gniewne spojrzenie. Ten zerknął na nią przepraszająco. - Och, nie patrz tak na mnie. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie myśl sobie, że mi się to podoba… Mroczni Łowcy zbliżyli się do Toa Dźwięku. - Gdzie się podział twój miecz, Vox? - zadrwił Bane. - Czyżbyś go zgubił? - Nie twój interes - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby mężczyzna. Raz po raz robił obrót wokół własnej osi, przejeżdżając ostrzem broni po ziemi, by odpędzić od siebie najemników. Kosa uwalniała przy tym kilka iskier, wraz z nieprzyjemnym zgrzytem. Bane roześmiał się. - Myślisz, że ten żałosny kijek mnie powstrzyma? Możesz sobie nim machać ile chcesz, ale nie dasz rady nam dwóm. Toa wbił wzrok w osiłka, zerkając co chwilę kątem oka na drugiego zbira za jego plecami. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i rzucił Bane’owi wyzywające spojrzenie. - Sprawdźcie mnie. Uniósł broń, gotów do walki. - Ha, ha, ha, głupiec! - ryknął Bane i naskoczył na przeciwnika, robiąc zamach potężną pięścią. Jak na sygnał, drugi Mroczny Łowca rzucił się ku Voxowi w tym samym momencie. Zupełnie tak, jakby widział świat w zwolnionym tempie, Toa Dźwięku zaczekał na właściwy moment, po czym błyskawicznie odskoczył w bok, schodząc z drogi pięści Bane’a, a ta, dalej ciągnięta siłą rozmachu, przywaliła w nietoperza, który miał za mało czasu, by zareagować. Oszołomiony Mroczny Łowca poleciał do tyłu, lądując tuż pod stopami Butterfly’a. Zdezorientowany Butterfly spojrzał na leżącego przed nim nieprzytomnego Bata. - Co do… W następnej sekundzie do jego uszu dobiegła seria trzasków, a gdy odwrócił się ku Arctice, zobaczył, jak uwolnione przez niego pnącza zamarzają i eksplodują serią lodowych odłamków, lecących w jego stronę. Butterfly w ostatniej chwili osłonił się skrzydłami, dając czas dziewczynie na doskok do swoich mieczy i zaszarżowanie na najemnika. Toa Lodu zamachnęła się ostrzami, lecz Mroczny Łowca w porę odskoczył do tyłu, desperacko sięgając do sakwy i rzucając w stronę dziewczyny kolejne ziarna. Arctica zamroziła je w locie i dopadła do mężczyzny, nim ten zdążył uciec. - Nie tak szybko. - Uśmiechnęła się. Bane podbiegł ku Voxowi, wymierzając cios. Toa Dźwięku w porę uskoczył i zamachnął się kosą, celując w przedramię zbira, ostrze przy uderzeniu wydało jednak tylko głuchy brzdęk. Nawet go nie drasnęło. Vox wylądował na ziemi za plecami Bane’a. Ten obrócił się ku niemu i zarechotał. - Jesteś zbyt słaby, by mnie zabić… - wycedził, unosząc obie pięści. W tym samym momencie rury łączące się z jego rękoma napęczniały, przelewając substancję ze zbiornika na plecach w jego mięśnie. Voxowi na moment wydało się, że ramiona najemnika stają się jeszcze większe. - Wszyscy jesteście zbyt słabi… Bane przywalił w ziemię, wstrząsając całym dziedzińcem i rozprowadzając siatkę pęknięć po metalowych płytach. Nim fala uderzeniowa do niego dotarła, Vox wyskoczył w górę i, nadlatując ku Bane’owi, wymierzył tym razem nie w jego pancerz, a w biegnące po nim przewody. Jeden szybki cios kosą wystarczył, by przeciąć rurę, która wypluła z siebie kłęby zielonego gazu. Mroczny Łowca zadrżał, zginając się w pół. Vox wylądował tuż przy nim i uwolnił falę dźwiękową, wycelowaną w tors zbira, która odrzuciła go na kilka bio, tuż obok Butterfly’a i nieprzytomnego nietoperza. Wszyscy trzej najemnicy znaleźli się teraz w jednym miejscu, razem z wypuszczonym wcześniej przez nich jednym ze skradzionych kontenerów. Toa zbliżyli się do nich z dwóch przeciwnych stron. - Gratulacje, Toa, gratulacje - odezwał się Butterfly. - Zrobiliście z niekorzystnej sytuacji walkę dwa na dwa. Ale to oznacza, że nadal mamy szansę wygrać. - Wyrzucił kolejne nasiona, uwalniając monstrualne pnącza. Fala ognia, która nagle ku nim nadleciała, spaliła je na popiół. Mroczni Łowcy, Vox i Arctica odwrócili głowy w stronę, z której ta nadleciała, na moment przed tym, jak na dziedziniec wdarł się warkot silnika. Chwilę później na plac wjechał Hellbringer z Toa Hsergiem, wystawiającym na bok ostrze, przejechał między najemnikami i zatrzymał się pomiędzy nimi a drugim z porzuconych kontenerów. Mężczyzna w Arthron wbił spojrzenie w Mrocznych Łowców. Z silnika jego motoru posypało się kilka iskier. - Więc może zmniejszymy trochę te szanse? Bane uśmiechnął się na widok kolejnej znajomej twarzy. - Widzę, że nie tylko Vox nie nauczył się jeszcze nie wtrącać się tam, gdzie jest niechciany - powiedział i obrzucił wzrokiem pojazd Toa Ognia. - Jakieś problemy z motocyklem, Hserg? Cóż to? Czyżbyś nie potrafił już o niego zadbać po tym, jak ta twoja szurnięta przyjaciółka zginęła? Czerwony Toa warknął gniewnie. Jakby rozumiejąc jego uczucia, silnik Hellbringera również głośniej zawarczał. - Zamknij się, Bane! - wycedził Hserg. Odpowiedział mu gromki śmiech Mrocznego Łowcy. Butterfly położył dłoń na swoim towarzyszu, uspokajając go. - Nie tym razem, Bane - powiedział cicho. - Pamiętaj, po co tu przyszliśmy. - Po czym zwrócił się do pozostałych: - Może i tym razem wygraliście, ale to jeszcze nie koniec. - Sięgnął do sakiewki i wyciągnął z niej garść nasion, unosząc ją wysoko w górę. - Ostatecznie i tak zatriumfuje Glavus! Vox zadrżał, rozszerzając oczy. - Coś ty powiedział?! Arctica zamarła, wpatrując się w dłoń Mrocznego Łowcy. - Powstrzymajcie go, szybko! Hellbringer ruszył ku zbirom. Vox rzucił się ku nim biegiem. Motorem szarpnęło. Butterfly zaśmiał się. Hserg upadł. Mroczny Łowca cisnął ziarnami o ziemię. Kłęby zielonego dymu przesłoniły wszystkim widoczność. Gdy obłoki wreszcie się rozpłynęły, Butterfly, Bane i Bat zniknęli, podobnie jak jeden ze skradzionych przez nich kanistrów. Nie zostało po nich ani śladu - zupełnie tak, jakby w jednej sekundzie wszyscy wyparowali. Arctica rozejrzała się dookoła, lecz nigdzie ich nie znalazła. Zerknęła na Hserga, podnoszącego się z ziemi i masującego obity bok. Ten tylko rzucił jej bezradne spojrzenie. Przenieśli wzrok na Voxa. Stał w miejscu, wpatrując się w pustkę, a w jego głowie wciąż rozbrzmiewało imię, które przed chwilą usłyszał. Kamienna rzeźba Toa Mali wbijała w ich trójkę martwe spojrzenie. Rozdział 5 - Nie będę ukrywał, jestem… rozczarowany. Mroczni Łowcy z Zespołu B wraz z Phorenem spoglądali spuszczonym wzrokiem w podłogę, zgromadzeni w komnacie Glavusa. Mężczyzna jak zawsze siedział w swoim czarnym fotelu, odwrócony do nich plecami i otoczony przez rzędy wyrastających z sufitu mechanicznych ramion, które nieustannie pracowały nad jego pancerzem. - Mieliście dostarczyć dwa ładunki z materiałami potrzebnymi do skończenia projektu, a wracacie tylko z jednym, bo nagle trójka Toa to dla was za dużo? Dla was, elity Mrocznych Łowców?! Odwrócił się w stronę konstruktora i najemników. Butterfly zauważył, że wygląd jego zleceniodawcy istotnie uległ zmianie. Glavus nie wyglądał już tak krucho i słabo, że, nawet mimo swojej masywnej budowy, mógłby się rozpaść w każdej chwili. Miast tego przypominał wycieńczonego i zmęczonego bitwami tyrana, który jednak nadal pozostawał groźny. Cokolwiek robiła z nim cała ta aparatura, powoli zaczynało przynosić efekty. Pytanie tylko, do czego Glavus tak się przygotowywał. Jeśli do wymierzenia kary Mrocznym Łowcom za ich porażkę, Butterfly szybko musiał wymyślić jakieś przekonujące usprawiedliwienie. - Proszę o wybaczenie, lecz wzięliśmy tyle, ile zdążyliśmy, póki jeszcze byliśmy niewidoczni. Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że Toa przybędą tak szybko. Wykorzystali element zaskoczenia. - To ta przeklęta larwa Vox! - wtrącił się Bane, przywalając pięścią o podłogę z taką siłą, że Butterfly i Phoren aż podskoczyli. Jedynie Bat, ze swoim niezmiennym, tępym wyrazem twarzy, pozostał w miejscu. - Zawsze wtrąca się tam, gdzie jest niechciany. Jeśli pozwolisz mi na rewanż, Glavusie, pokażę mu, gdzie jego miejsce! - Nie - uciął krótko Glavus. - Nie mamy czasu na rozwiązywanie twoich osobistych porachunków. Ty w szczególności mnie zawiodłeś, Bane. Walczyłeś już wcześniej z tym Toa… a mimo to dałeś się pokonać. Mroczny Łowca natychmiast umilkł. Widok wielkiego osiłka kulącego się ze wstydu w innej sytuacji zapewne wydałby się Butterfly’owi niezwykle zabawny, lecz nie tym razem. On sam także niczym się nie popisał. - Pozwoliliśmy sobie na błąd, którego nie możemy powtórzyć - kontynuował Glavus. - Dobrze, że udało wam się przynajmniej zdobyć komputer sterujący. Konstruktorze, bierz się do pracy. Bane, będziesz nadzorował, by Phoren zrobił wszystko zgodnie z planem. Najemnik w czarnej zbroi już otwierał usta, by się sprzeciwić, szybko jednak się przed tym powstrzymał. Po swojej niedawnej porażce nie miał w tej chwili zbyt wiele do powiedzenia i choć zapewne wizja spędzenia kolejnych dni na pilnowaniu Matoranina niezbyt mu się podobała, skinął posłusznie głową i opuścił pomieszczenie wraz z Phorenem, który również przytaknął i zmierzył ku wyjściu. Butterfly pozostał sam na sam z Glavusem. I Batem, choć jego trudno było uznać za osobę wnoszącą cokolwiek do rozmowy. - Musicie odzyskać tamten model drona - zadudnił mężczyzna w fotelu. - Jest zbyt ważny dla naszego projektu, a my zaszliśmy już za daleko. Motyli łowca zamyślił się. - Skoro teraz Rada wie, że nam na nim zależy, pewnie będzie jeszcze lepiej strzeżony. To może być trudne. Ciężki oddech wydobył się spod filtrów maski Glavusa. - Nie będzie lepiej strzeżony. Nie będzie go w ogóle na tej wyspie. Syndykat poinformował mnie, że Rada, ze względu na to, jak ważny i cenny jest ten model, postanowiła przetransportować go do Stolicy. Butterfly rozszerzył oczy. - Do Metru Nui? Wykradnięcie go stamtąd będzie wymagało tygodni planowania… - Dlatego dopilnujemy, by nigdy tam nie dotarł. Z tego, co przekazał mi Syndykat, Rada wyśle jutro z samego rana dwa Nui-Kanseny do portu w Trzecim Dystrykcie. Tylko jeden z nich będzie przewoził model, który stamtąd wypłynie do Metru Nui. Drugi ma być zmyłką dla tych, którzy będą chcieli go wykraść. Niestety nie wiem, który transport jest właściwy… Dlatego będziemy musieli zaatakować obydwa jednocześnie. Butterfly postukał chudym palcem o brodę, analizując całą sytuację. - Skoro Bane ma pilnować Phorena, pozostaje nas dwóch na dwa pociągi. To daje po jednym dla każdego. Ma to małe szanse powodzenia, zwłaszcza że pewnie Rada wyśle Toa do pilnowania tych transporterów… - W istocie… - przytaknął Glavus. - Dlatego ja też zaatakuję. Najemnik zamrugał. Bat przechylił głowę. - Z całym szacunkiem, szefie… - zaczął Butterfly. - Ale czy pański stan aby na pewno pozwala… - Mój stan fizyczny nie jest twoim problemem, łowco - odparł Galvus, sycząc przez aparat oddechowy. - Potrafię sobie poradzić z Toa na więcej sposobów, niż ci się wydaje. Mroczny Łowca zastanowił się, czy wszystkie operacje tych mechanicznych ramion na ciele jego zleceniodawcy mają z tym coś wspólnego. Zdawało mu się, że w momencie, w którym Glavus ich zatrudniał, mimo potężnej postury miałby trudności z poradzeniem sobie z Matoraninem, co dopiero z Toa. - No dobrze, lecz nawet z panem pozostaje nas trójka - zauważył. - To trochę nierówny rozkład sił, jeśli o mnie chodzi… - Zgadza się. Dlatego postanowiłem zatrudnić jeszcze jedną osobę do pomocy. O ile się nie mylę, powinna być już na miejscu… Jak na sygnał, jedno z wejść do okrągłej sali otworzyło się, ukazując postać kolejnego najemnika, ku niedowierzaniu Butterfly’a. Bat zapewne był zbyt głupi, by odczuwać w tej chwili jakiekolwiek emocje. Przybysz zatrzymał się obok fotelu Glavusa, stając na wprost pozostałej dwójki Mrocznych Łowców, jakby rzucał im wyzwanie. Butterfly z narastającą frustracją zmierzył wzrokiem jego pokryty licznymi bruzdami i śladami walk pancerz w barwach ciemnej zieleni i szarości. W dłoniach najemnika spoczywał podłużny miotacz laserowych pocisków, a jego twarz najemnika była skryta pod hełmem przypominającym zmodyfikowaną Wielką Kanohi Mahiki, spod której wyglądały oczy ziejące całkowitą pustką. Oczy idealnego najemnika. Oczy idealnego zabójcy, pozbawione wszelkich emocji. - Co… co on tutaj robi? Co to ma znaczyć? - Motyli łowca wreszcie otrząsnął się z szoku i wskazał palcem na przybysza. - Wasza ostatnia porażka utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu, że nie jesteście wystarczająco dobrzy do tego zadania - odparł Glavus. - Zaszliśmy zbyt daleko, by pozwolić sobie na jakiekolwiek błędy. Na szczęście ten tutaj najemnik odniósł wystarczająco dużo sukcesów, by utwierdzić mnie w przekonaniu, że razem z nim uda nam się jak najszybciej zakończyć ten projekt… i wcielić mój plan w życie. Butterfly zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w puste ślepia przybysza. Bat spoglądał tępo to na jednego, to na drugiego najemnika. - Liczę, że wasza współpraca przyniesie oczekiwane… efekty. Teraz idźcie. Ty i Bat wspólnie zaatakujecie jutro z rana jeden z Nui-Kansenów. Przygotujcie się. Nowo przybyły łowca wyminął bez słowa Butterfly’a oraz jego partnera, opuszczając salę. Najemnik w zielonej zbroi zacisnął pięści. - Nie może pan tego zrobić! Tego nie było w umowie! Przefiltrowane powietrze zasyczało, ulatniając się z maski Glavusa. - Zmieniam umowę - odrzekł beznamiętnie. - Módl się, żebym nie zmienił jej jeszcze bardziej. Po tych słowach obrócił się w fotelu plecami do Mrocznych Łowców, ponownie otaczając się chmarą mechanicznych ramion. Butterfly tylko wymamrotał coś pod nosem i pociągnął za sobą Bata, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Metalowe drzwi zasunęły się za nimi z hukiem. *** - No dobrze, przyjrzyjmy się tej twojej zabawce. Hserg skrzyżował ramiona i oparł się o jeden z metalowych pali rozstawionych przy wybrzeżu, podczas gdy powykrzywiana kreatura o czterech ramionach w szarym pancerzu zaglądała do wnętrza Hellbringera. Choć Toa Ognia mało komu pozwalał dotykać swój motor, Matoranin Levonn, mimo swojej dziwacznej postury, będącej wynikiem licznych modyfikacji ciała i zdecydowanie niezdrowego umysłu, był przez niego darzony wystarczającym zaufaniem, by wojownik pozwalał mu teraz zająć się problemem z silnikiem pojazdu. Działało to również w drugą stronę. Levonn był samozwańczym królem złomowiska, mieszczącego się na jednej z niewielkich wysepek otaczających Artas Nui i mało komu pozwalał na swobodne przechadzanie się po tym lądzie, rozmowę z nim, nie wspominając już o korzystaniu ze składowanych tu części. Hserg był jedną z nielicznych osób, które Levonn darzył szczerą sympatią. Było to owocem ich długoletniej przyjaźni, której początek mógł się wielu wydawać równie dziwaczny, co sam Matoranin. Mimo wszystko, ich przyjaźń nie powstrzymywała jednak Levonna od rzucania Hsergowi zgryźliwych uwag. - Coś ty robił z tym biedakiem? Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz sobie sprawić nowej maszyny? Hserg pokręcił głową, wzdychając ciężko. Słyszał to już wiele razy. - Póki wciąż jest w jednym kawałku, ograniczę się tylko do wymiany części. Levonn prychnął. - Niedługo trzeba będzie wymienić ich tyle, że równie dobrze będziesz mógł załatwić sobie nowy pojazd. Toa Ognia nachylił się nad Matoraninem. Jego zakończona narzędziami para sztucznych, dodatkowych ramion, wyrastająca z pleców, kończyła właśnie analizować silnik motocykla. - I? Co jest? Levonn wyprostował się i spojrzał na wojownika, wyszczerzając się. Nie nosił Kanohi - własnoręcznie skonstruowany mechanizm pozwalał mu funkcjonować bez niej - odsłaniając swoje prawdziwe, powykrzywiane lico, które teraz chwaliło się Hsergowi rzędami metalowych zębów, w większości sztucznych, o ohydnej, brudnawo-złotej barwie. - Wadliwa prądnica uszkodziła przewód do świecy zapłonowej. Nic, czego wymiana części nie powinna naprawić. Chyba, że wolałbyś jakiś nowy… - Nie - przerwał mu szybko Hserg. - Masz części, których potrzebuję? - Oczywiście. - Levonn uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny. - Na moim złomowisku znajdziesz wszystko. Toa Ognia skinął głową i poczekał, aż Matoranin przyniesie mu potrzebne elementy. Zamiast jednak ruszyć się z miejsca, Levonn wpatrywał się w mężczyznę, jakby też czegoś wyczekiwał. Obydwaj spędzili tak jeszcze chwilę, niezręcznie na siebie spoglądając, aż wreszcie Hserg odezwał się: - No więc, gdzie one są? - Co takiego? - Części do silnika. - Och. No, gdzieś tam. - Levonn wskazał ręką na pnące się ku niebu sterty metalowych gratów i porzuconych sprzętów, oddzielone od siebie wąskimi, krętymi ścieżkami. Toa zmarszczył brwi. - Zaraz… nie podasz mi ich? - A skąd mam wiedzieć, gdzie się dokładnie znajdują? - obruszył się Levonn, jakby Hserg rzucił pod jego adresem najbardziej godzącą obelgę. - Może jeszcze myślisz, że prowadzę tutaj jakąś dokumentację? - Nie oczekujesz chyba, że będę szukał części w tych stertach złomu? To mi zajmie kilka dni! Matoranin wzruszył obydwoma parami ramion. - I tak nie masz przecież nic lepszego do roboty… Toa Ognia otworzył usta, by zaprzeczyć, lecz zaraz potem zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę. Rzeczywiście - co tak ważnego czekało na niego na Artas Nui? Śledzenie Voxa? Wpatrywanie się w pomnik Hikiry? Złożył przyjaciółce obietnicę, że będzie miał oko na Toa Dźwięku, lecz Hserg nie musiał nieustannie nad nim czuwać. Był nawet pewien, że w przypadku kolejnego ataku Mrocznych Łowców, Vox i Arctica sami sobie z nimi poradzą. On natomiast musiał skupić się na zreperowaniu Hellbringera, zwłaszcza, że to w głównej mierze przez niego Mrocznym Łowcom udało się ostatnio uciec. Westchnął i podziękował Levonnowi, po czym wkroczył między góry metalu. Warstwy szarych chmur przesłoniły całe niebo. Hserg miał nadzieję, że nie lunie z nich kwaśny deszcz. Szukanie części do silnika pośród tysięcy ton porozrzucanego metalu i tak było dla niego już wystarczająco męczące, nie potrzebował do tego wszystkiego jeszcze ulewy. Po kilku minutach dotarł do centrum wyspy, otoczony zewsząd olbrzymimi stertami złomu. Wtedy właśnie gdzieś z oddali dobiegł go niknący głos: - Pooomooocy! Natychmiast przystanął i zaczął uważnie nasłuchiwać. Do tej części wyspy na szczęście docierało mało dźwięków z zewnątrz, nic nie przeszkodziło mu zatem w wyłapaniu tego samego głosu jeszcze kilka razy, gdy ten ponownie rozległ się gdzieś w dali. Żałował, że nie ma z nim teraz Voxa, który mógłby szybko zlokalizować źródło nawoływania, Hserg miał jednak w zanadrzu kilka własnych sztuczek. Użył swojej Kanohi Arthron i szybko wykrył ruch niecałe półtora kio dalej. Niemożliwe, żeby Levonn dotarł tam tak szybko. To musiał być ktoś inny. Hserg momentalnie ruszył biegiem w tamtym kierunku. Chwilę potem znalazł się już na miejscu. Rozejrzał się dookoła i niemal natychmiast odkrył, do kogo należy głos. Z jednej ze stert metalu wystawała czyjaś głowa. - Pomocy! Toa Ognia podbiegł do niej, próbując odgarnąć złom mogący przykrywać resztę ciała, lecz w tym momencie cała głowa zaczęła się szarpać i miotać na wszystkie strony, pokrzykując donośnym, metalicznym głosem: - P-Pomocy! Motyl. Zguba. Nietoperz. Za-zabrali go… Muszę pomóc… Zabrali… Pooomooocy! - Hej, hej, spokojnie. Nic ci nie grozi - powiedział Hserg najłagodniej jak się dało, przyglądając się głowie nieznajomego. Połowa twarzy istoty zakryta była metalową klapką, druga miała całkowicie odsłonięte wewnętrzne mechanizmy i pojedyncze, czerwone oko, lecz Toa Ognia odnosił wrażenie, że obserwuje go również para pomniejszych fotoreceptorów umieszczonych ponad czołem. Całość miała kwadratowy kształt i wyglądała jak zlepek przypadkowych części, przez co gdyby nie szamotanie się, trudno byłoby ją odróżnić na tle pozostałych skupisk złomu. - Och… Ojej… Przepraszam pana… czy mógłby pan podać mi… moją nogę? - Spod warstwy metalowych odłamków wyłoniła się poskręcana z losowych elementów ręka, która wskazała chudym palcem na pobliską górę śmieci. Hserg spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i rzeczywiście dostrzegł lekko drgającą mechaniczną nogę. Teraz był już pewien. Nie znalazł żywej istoty. Znalazł robota. Wydobył maszynę spod sterty złomu i podał jej brakującą kończynę. Robot bez trudu zamontował ją z powrotem na miejsce i po chwili wstał na równe nogi, choć może równe nie było w tej sytuacji odpowiednim określeniem. Cała sylwetka machiny, choć humanoidalna, była potwornie powykręcana i powykrzywiania, jakby rzeczywiście ktoś zbudował ją z leżących luzem, niepotrzebnych części. Robot obejrzał się jeszcze raz, okręcając głowę wokół szyi, po czym uścisnął dłoń zaskoczonego Hserga w podzięce. Sięgał mężczyźnie góra do ramion. - Och, dziękuję panu bardzo, Toa! Jak mogę się odwdzięczyć… - Zaraz, zaraz - wojownik próbował go uspokoić. - Co się stało? Coś ty za jeden? Robot położył dłoń na piersi i wyprostował się - na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu permanentnie zgarbiona sylwetka - przedstawiając się: - Jestem wyspecjalizowanym robotem asystentem, model pierwszy i ostatni, znany również jako Junky. Pomagałem mojego panu w pracowni, gdy nagle… - umilkł, jakby nagle sobie coś przypomniał. Zaczął rozglądać się nerwowo na boki. - Z-Zabrali go… a ja nie mogłem ich powstrzymać… Och, co ze mnie za okropny pomocnik… Okropny, okropny, okropny…! Zaczął chodzić w kółko i okładać się pięściami. Hserg w porę zareagował, powstrzymując go przed zrobieniem sobie krzywdy… czy rozpadnięciem się na części. - Zaczekaj, spokojnie. - Położył dłonie na ramionach maszyny. - Kto zabrał kogo? - Mojego pana… zabrali… Ciemni Myśliwi… to znaczy… Mroczni Łowcy! Motyl. Nietoperz. Zguba. Próbowałem ich powstrzymać, ale… nie dałem rady… Jeden z nich wziął potem mnie. Tak trafiłem tutaj. Moja noga też. A mój pan… nie wiem, dokąd go zabrali… M-Muszę… Muszę go ratować! - Rzucił się biegiem do przodu, lecz Hserg złapał go za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. - Mroczni Łowcy zabrali twojego pana - powtórzył Toa Ognia, upewniając się, czy dobrze zrozumiał. Junky pokiwał energicznie głową. - Miał jakieś imię? Robot zamyślił się. - Cóż, ja nazywałem go zawsze „panem”… Ale Mroczni Łowcy mówili do niego „Phoren”. Hserg zmarszczył brwi. Nie słyszał nigdy wcześniej tego imienia, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że miało to jakiś związek ze wcześniejszym atakiem Mrocznych Łowców na Archiwa. Zauważył, jak Junky coraz bardziej wbija w niego spojrzenie swojego pojedynczego oka. Cała sytuacja zaczęła się robić naprawdę niezręczna. - Co? - Pan jest Toa. Czy może mi pan… pomóc odnaleźć mojego pana? Mężczyzna wykrzywił usta w niechętnym grymasie. - Ech, no dobrze - odparł. - Powiedz… gdzie doszło do tego porwania? - To bardzo proste. W pracowni mojego pana. - A jakoś konkretniej? - W wieży mojego pana. Hserg westchnął głęboko. Zapowiadał się długi dzień. - M-Mogę zaprowadzić. - Doskonale. Zaczekał, aż Junky wskaże mu drogę, nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło. Robot cały czas stał w miejscu na swoich chwiejnych nogach, rozglądając się dookoła. - Coś nie tak? - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było w tej okolicy… Hserg wydał z siebie kolejne westchnięcie, po czym zaprowadził robota do wybrzeża. Wsiadając z nim na łódź, którą mieli dopłynąć do Artas Nui, cały czas powtarzał sobie w głowie pytanie, w co takiego dał się znowu wpakować, i jak bardzo Hikira by się z niego teraz śmiała. *** Palec Toa Błyskawic wskazywał na nocne niebo, rozświetlone przez odległe gwiazdy i światła sunących po nim powolnie sterowców. Hikira stała na dziedzińcu przed Wielką Biblioteką, uwieczniona w rzeźbie w tej samej, niezmiennej pozie, z jedną dłonią opartą na biodrze i palcem drugiej uniesionym ponad zadartą ku niebu głowę. Cała okolica była pusta i pogrążona w niemal idealnej ciszy, jedynie z głębi metropolii docierały tu przytłumione dźwięki miejskiego zgiełku. Vox odciął się od tych odgłosów, otaczając się cienką dźwiękową barierą. Dzięki temu mógł w spokoju przysiąść na skraju dziedzińca, rozmyślając w spokoju. Imię wypowiedziane wczorajszego dnia przez Mrocznego Łowcę wciąż odbijało się echem w jego głowie. Glavus. Imię tajemniczej istoty, która zastawiła pułapkę na Toa Artas i która zmusiła Zaldiara do ukrycia się. Klucz Voxa do odnalezienia Toa Ognia. Mężczyzna nie sądził, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek usłyszy to imię - a ono jednak powróciło. Tak jak powracały wspomnienia w jego snach. Nie wiedział, jakie kroki powinien teraz podjąć. Jeśli Glavus rzeczywiście stał za atakiem Mrocznych Łowców na Archiwa, to znaczy, że wciąż żył. Wciąż przebywał gdzieś w pobliżu, być może nawet na tej wyspie, i wciąż miał odpowiedzi, których Vox potrzebował. Do tej pory Toa Dźwięku myślał, że po tylu latach odnalezienie jego zaginionego przyjaciela będzie niemożliwe. Teraz nagle pojawiła się szansa. A on nie wiedział, jak ją wykorzystać. Spojrzał na posąg Hikiry, zastanawiając się, co Toa Błyskawic kazałaby mu zrobić w tej sytuacji. Oczywiście, jej pomysły bywały zazwyczaj nierozsądne i zwyczajnie głupie, lecz tym razem Vox czuł, że naprawdę mógłby skorzystać z jej pomocy. Przyglądał się wyrzeźbionej Kanohi Kakamie, jakby czekając na odpowiedź przyjaciółki. Nim ta zdążyła nadejść, przez dźwiękową barierę przebił się głos Arctici: - Ile jeszcze razy znajdę cię siedzącego samotnie w jakimś opustoszałym miejscu i pogrążonego w myślach? Przyszła od strony miasta, ku której Vox był zwrócony plecami. Nie zareagował, gdy dziewczyna przysiadła obok niego. Arctica przyjrzała mu się. - Co tym razem? Westchnął powoli, przymykając oczy. - Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci o moim zaginionym przyjacielu, którego miałem odnaleźć na tej wyspie? - powiedział, zerkając na Toa Lodu. Przytaknęła. - Jedną ze wskazówek, które miałyby mi pomóc w jego odszukaniu, było imię istoty, z którą tu walczył. Glavus. Usłyszałem je jeszcze przed wojną, od Matoranki Elaineh. Lecz od tamtej pory nie dowiedziałem się o nim nic więcej. Myślałem, że muszę porzucić ten trop. Aż do wczoraj. Zajrzał towarzyszce w oczy. - Mroczni Łowcy, którzy zaatakowali Archiwa. To Glavus ich nasłał. Powiedzieli jego imię - mówił dalej. - A ja… ja nie wiem, co mam robić. To imię pojawiło się znikąd, powróciło po tylu latach… A ja nie wiem, jak je wykorzystać. Jak wykorzystać ten trop. Arctica zamyśliła się na moment. - Cóż… - zaczęła. - Jeśli nawiedziło cię to widmo przeszłości… Chyba jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem będzie stawić mu czoła. Vox popatrzył na nią, unosząc lekko brew. - Powinienem czekać na kolejny atak Mrocznych Łowców. Myślisz, że znowu zaatakują? Skinęła głową, potakując. - Wynieśli z Archiwów dwa ładunki, ale uciekając zabrali ze sobą tylko jeden - powiedziała. - Na pewno wrócą po drugi, jeśli tak bardzo im na nich zależy. Powinieneś przy tym być. Powinniśmy. Toa Dźwięku przytaknął powoli, rozmyślając nad tymi słowami. - Tak. Masz rację - odparł w końcu, po czym przyjrzał się towarzyszce. - Po to tu przyszłaś? Żeby to powiedzieć? - Niezupełnie. Rada chce twojej pomocy. Vox zamrugał, zdumiony. - Chcą, żebym wziął udział w posiedzeniu? - Nie. - Arctica pokręciła głową, po czym zaczęła wyjaśniać: - Rada uznała, że najbezpieczniej będzie, jeśli przetransportują ładunek, który chcieli ukraść Mroczni Łowcy, do Stolicy. Jutro rano mają wysłać dwa Nui-Kanseny, stąd do portu w Trzecim Dystrykcie. Tylko jeden z nich będzie wiózł kontener, drugi ma być przynętą dla Łowców. Rada chce, żebyśmy chronili transport. Zapewnią nam wsparcie, ale po tym, co wydarzyło się ostatnio, to oczywiste, że bez Toa nie dadzą rady. Wojownik zmarszczył czoło. - Wspominali tylko o nas dwoje? Co z resztą Toa? Arctica spuściła wzrok. - Auerieus wciąż jest zajęty posiedzeniami… Izaki jest z Khakkharą, a Hserg… właściwie nawet nie wiem, co z nim. - Przeniosła spojrzenie na Voxa. - Wiem, że nie do końca popierasz to, co robi Rada, ale… sama się z tym nie uporam, Vox. A jeśli Łowcy rzeczywiście zaatakują, być może uda ci się w końcu dowiedzieć, co z tym wszystkim wspólnego ma Glavus. Toa Dźwięku zastanowił się. Arctica miała rację. Wciąż nie do końca był pewien, czy opowiadał się po stronie Rady, czy przeciwko niej. Ale teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Miał szansę wyciągnąć od Mrocznych Łowców odpowiedzi odnośnie Glavusa, których szukał. Mógł znów podążyć starym tropem, do tej pory uznawanym przez niego za zatarty, i miał nadzieję, że ten zaprowadzi go wreszcie do odkrycia całej tajemnicy. Przez ostatnie piętnaście lat nigdy nie był tak blisko odnalezienia Zaldiara, jak teraz. Przytaknął. - Zgoda. *** W budynku, którego Junky nazywał wieżą swojego pana, Hserg rozpoznał pewne znajome kształty. Budowla musiała wcześniej pełnić funkcję latarni morskiej, dopiero później została przerobiona przez Phorena na własną pracownię. Światło, które teraz, nocą, normalnie wskazywałoby drogę przypływającym statkom, teraz pozostawało martwe. Budowla stała na skraju wybrzeża Pierwszego Dystryktu, wysunięta w stronę morza dalej niż którekolwiek z miejskich zabudowań, tak, jakby stroniła od reszty metropolii. Wszędzie wokół nie było ani żywej duszy. Oprócz Hserga i Junky’ego, w pobliżu znajdowała się jedynie dwójka Exo-Hagah, strzegących wejścia do wieży. Trójnogie automaty nie stanowiły żadnego problemu dla Toa, pokonanie ich powinno zająć mu kilka chwil - w ciągu tych kilku chwil jednak maszyny mogły zawiadomić Mrocznych Łowców o ataku, a tego z kolei Toa Ognia wolałby uniknąć. Musieli być ostrożni. Mężczyzna jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się budynkowi zza jednej ze znajdujących się w pobliżu latarni skrzyń, po czym schował głowę, zwracając się w stronę towarzyszącego mu Junky’ego. Tyczkowaty robot przyglądał mu się uważnie swoim pojedynczym fotoreceptorem. - Wejście jest strzeżone - oznajmił Hserg. - Musimy tam wejść po cichu, żeby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Nie rób niczego podejrzanego. Junky skinął głową, przytakując, po czym, ku zdumieniu Hserga, wyłonił się zza skrzyni i zmierzył prosto w stronę Exo-Hagah. Nim Toa Ognia zdążył się zorientować, mógł tylko obserwować z rozdziawionymi ustami, jak robot Phorena najzwyczajniej w świecie podchodzi do strażników, odzywając się do nich: - Przepraszam bardzo, lecz ten budynek należy do mojego pana i ja, jako jego asystent oraz pomocnik, proszę uprzejmie o udzielenie mi wstępu. Exo-Hagah popatrzyli po sobie, po czym wycelowali swoje działa w robota. Junky zesztywniał. - T-To jakieś nieporozumienie… Jako pierwszy i jedyny asystent pana Phorena żądam, żeby… Nim dokończył, dwie ogniste kule wystrzelone zza skrzyni przebiły torsy Exo-Hagah. Ciała obydwu maszyn runęły bezwładnie na ziemię. Junky obrzucił je wzrokiem. - W moim odczuciu to jest podejrzane zachowanie. Hserg podbiegł do niego, wyraźnie sfrustrowany. - Co ty najlepszego sobie myślałeś?! - Cóż, powiedział pan, żeby nie robić niczego podejrzanego. Dlatego postanowiłem zapytać, czy mogą mnie wpuścić do środka. Z tego co mi wiadomo, wszyscy tak robią, kiedy chcą dostać się do jakiegoś lokalu. Nie ma w tym nic podejrzanego. Chyba, że mam nieaktualne dane… Toa Ognia westchnął. - Mówiłem też, że mamy wejść po cichu. - Wydaje mi się, że pańskie miotanie kulami i niszczenie maszyn strażniczych wywołało więcej hałasu niż… - Dobra, dobra. Nieważne - przerwał Hserg i podszedł do zabezpieczonych terminalem drzwi. - Potrzebny jest kod. Możesz je otworzyć? Juny spuścił wzrok. - Cóż… niezupełnie. - Co takiego? - Toa Ognia zamrugał. - Nie znasz kodu? - Jestem robotem mającym pomagać mojemu panu w jego pracowni. Rzadko ją opuszczałem, a jak już, to zawsze z moim panem. To on zajmował się otwieraniem i zamykaniem drzwi, najwyraźniej uznał, że mi ta umiejętność jest zwyczajnie niepotrzebna. Hserg wpatrywał się przez moment w robota, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować. W końcu ograniczył się tylko do przejechania dłonią po twarzy, po czym wyciągnął swój miecz z pochwy i powiedział do Junky’ego: - W takim razie, odsuń się. Robot, najwyraźniej niepewny, co miało za chwilę nastąpić, wykonał polecenie, obserwując z zaciekaniem mężczyznę. Toa Ognia natomiast uwolnił swoją moc żywiołu, przewodząc ją do miecza, który zapłonął ogniem, rozgrzewając się do czerwoności. Hserg zamachnął się i wbił ostrze w metalowe drzwi latarni. Uwolniona przez wojownika temperatura szybko roztopiła stal, pozwalając mu wydrążyć wejście do budowli. Odcięty kawałek metalu runął z hukiem na ziemię, odsłaniając dwójce przybyłych wnętrze wieży. Junky objął spojrzeniem wypalony otwór. - Mój pan nie będzie z tego zadowolony, kiedy już tu wróci… Hserg puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu, schował jeszcze dymiący miecz i wszedł do środka. Robot niepewnym krokiem podążył za nim. Znalazłszy się we wnętrzu wieży, Junky zaprowadził Toa Ognia na samą górę, gdzie pomieszczenie latarnika i sama komora z lampą zostały przekształcone w obszerną pracownię Matoranina. Na ścianach zbudowanej na planie koła sali znajdowały się obszerne półki zastawione masą skrzyń, części zamiennych i narzędzi. Pośrodku pomieszczenia stał masywny stół, podzielony na kilka sekcji, parę pomniejszych stołów znajdowało się również pod ścianami. Pierwszym, co rzuciło się Hsergowi w oczy, był ogromny bałagan, jaki panował w sali. Narzędzia i części leżały porozrzucane po podłodze, kilka skrzyń było wciąż otwartych, niektóre z nich leżały na boku, przewrócone, wysypując swoją zawartość. Na stole znajdował się jeszcze niedokończony model jakiejś maszyny. Mroczni Łowcy musieli porwać Phorena w trakcie pracy. Zaskoczyli go. Chude nogi ugięły się pod Junkym na widok stanu, w jakim znajdowała się pracownia jego pana. - O nie, jaki tu bałagan… M-Muszę to natychmiast posprzątać! Mój pan nie może zobaczyć pracowni w takim stanie, jak już go uratujemy… Hserg powiódł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, po czym zerknął na robota. - Czym ostatnio zajmował się twój pan? - Och, wieloma rzeczami - odparł Junky, próbując posegregować porozrzucane narzędzia. - Pracował nad kilkoma zleceniami jednocześnie. Ostatnimi czasy przychodziło do niego naprawdę dużo klientów. Mój pan był naprawdę cenionym wynalazcą. Toa Ognia zamyślił się. - W takim razie dlaczego nigdy o nim nie słyszałem? - zapytał. - Imię mojego pana nie widniało na żadnym z powszechnie dostępnych sprzętów. Nigdy nie zajmował się produkcją na masową skalę, wolał indywidualne projekty i zlecenia. Mimo to wydaje mi się, że był dość znany w tych okolicach. Raz nawet przyszli do niego panowie z Syndykatu z ofertą, żeby zaczął dla nich pracować, ale mój pan się na to nie zgodził. Hserg zamarł, słysząc te słowa. - Zaraz, zaraz… Syndykat chciał wynająć twojego pana? - W rzeczy samej. - Junky przytaknął. - Mówili, że jego geniusz jest potrzebny przy jakimś wielkim projekcie, ale mój pan odmówił. Twierdził, że przy masowej produkcji nie będzie mógł włożyć wystarczająco serca w każdą ze swoich maszyn. - Kiedy to było? - spytał Toa Ognia. - Dokładnie sześć miesięcy, osiem godzin i pięćdziesiąt cztery minuty temu. Kilka dni później do pracowni przyszli Mroczni Łowcy i go porwali… A ja nie mogłem ich powstrzymać… ''- Junky zasępił się. -'' Co ze mnie za koszmarny pomocnik… Mężczyzna zignorował ostatnie słowa robota, skupiając się na tych wcześniejszych. Syndykat oferuje Phorenowi udział w jakimś wielkim projekcie, dostrzegając jego geniusz, ale Matoranin odmawia. Niedługo potem porywają go Mroczni Łowcy, a kilka miesięcy później ci sami Mroczni Łowcy próbują wykraść z Archiwów jeden z wcześniejszych modelów dronów i superkomputer sterujący jednostkami Armii Nowego Świata… Wszystkie te elementy powoli zaczynały układać się w jedną, przerażającą całość. Jeśli domysły Hserga były prawdziwe, Syndykat planował zbudować kolejną armię w oparciu o drony, wykorzystując przy tym Phorena. Junky podszedł do Toa Ognia, wbijając w niego spojrzenie swojego fotoreceptora. - Co teraz zrobimy, proszę pana? Hserg nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. W tej sytuacji samemu nie mogli nic zrobić. W końcu odrzekł: - Musimy zawiadomić pozostałych Toa. Rozdział 6 Świt zatopił Artas Nui w gęstej, nieprzenikliwej mgle. Nui-Kansen o dwóch wagonach mknął po jednoszynowym torze przez jasnoszare obłoki, zmierzając w kierunku portu. Arctica zajmowała miejsce w rogu wagonu, otoczona przez pół tuzina Zakazian z Policji Skakdi, których Rada przydzieliła do ochrony przechowywanego w drugim wagonie ładunku. Zachowany w nienaruszonym stanie model drona z początkowej fazy wojny zamknięty był w szczelnym kontenerze, a ten z kolei otoczony był czterema ścianami i sufitem ze specjalnej, wzmocnionej Protostali. Toa Lodu nawet nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jakiej siły musieliby użyć Mroczni Łowcy, żeby go wykraść, o ile w ogóle się tu zjawią. I o ile, rzecz jasna, pokonają ją i towarzyszących jej osiłków. Opierając głowę o szybę, wyglądała przez okno na ciemne budowle, wyłaniające się z mgły tylko po to, by ponownie się w niej zanurzyć moment potem. Przebywający z dziewczyną w wagonie Skakdi w czarno-czerwonych pancerzach zajęci byli rozmową, prymitywnymi żartami i narzekaniem, do tej pory nie interesując się jej osobą. Arctica żałowała, że nie ma żadnej z tych zdolności, które posiadał Vox. Chętnie w tej chwili otoczyłaby się dźwiękową barierą, by odciąć się od odgłosów Zakazian. - Echhh, zaraz zejdę tu z nudów - odezwał się jeden ze Skakdi, pomrukując z podenerwowaniem. - Dlaczego te blaszane łby nie mogą pilnować tego pociągu zamiast nas? - Zdurniałeś? - odparł inny, siedzący obok tamtego. - Exo-Hagah są zbyt tępe do tej roboty. - Bardziej tępe od ciebie na pewno nie są. Zresztą, mamy tu naszą śnieżynkę. - Zakazianin machnął ręką w kierunku Arctici. - Dlaczego ona sama nie mogła się tym zająć, co? Jest w końcu Toa. Powinna sobie poradzić z pilnowaniem jakiegoś cholernego pociągu. Co ty na to, pani obrończyni, hę? Oczy wszystkich sześciu Skakdi zwróciły się w jej stronę. Dziewczyna tylko posłała im niechętne spojrzenie, po czym wróciła do spoglądania na tonące we mgle miasto za oknem. Komentarze Zakazian nie robiły na niej wrażenia. - Co, zapomniałaś jęzora w gębie, ha? - mężczyzna nie dawał za wygraną. - Daj spokój - odezwał się jeden z pozostałych. - Na twoim miejscu bym jej nie denerwował. Kto wie, co tym Toa siedzi we łbie. Pamiętaj, że to jeden z nich wywołał całą tę przeklętą wojnę. Arctica odwróciła się ku nim gwałtownie. - To nie był jeden z nas - powiedziała chłodno, odzywając się po raz pierwszy w ciągu całej podróży. Skakdi popatrzyli na nią ze zdumieniem. Kilku z nich się zaśmiało. - Czyżby? - odparł któryś. - Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, to był właśnie Toa. Dziewczyna wstała z miejsca. - Był Toa, ale nie był jednym z nas. Tych, którzy troszczą się o innych i chcą ich chronić. - Bzdury - wtrącił się Skakdi zajmujący miejsce w przeciwległym kącie, spluwając. - O ile się orientuję, to ty nigdy nie byłaś z tych, którzy chcą się o kogoś troszczyć. - Skierował swoją paskudną, pokrytą bliznami gębę ku Arctice. - Słyszałem, co mówiłaś na spotkaniu Rady. Zwyczajnie próbujesz udowodnić, że nie jesteś taka jak tamten szaleniec, który wywołał cały ten konflikt. Wszyscy tacy jesteście. Toa Lodu zmrużyła oczy, zaciskając powoli pięści. Pozostała piątka Zakazian wpatrywała się w nią z wyczekiwaniem. - Możesz sobie myśleć, co chcesz - odrzekła przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Ale nie próbuję nikomu niczego udowodnić ani… Nagle całym pociągiem szarpnęło. Przez długą chwilę dało się słyszeć zgrzyt tarcia stali o szynę, podczas gdy cały wagon coraz bardziej spowalniał. Wreszcie odgłosy ucichły, a Nui-Kansen zatrzymał się. Dwóch Zakazian wstało z miejsc i podeszło do okna. Podłużna szyba, ciągnąca się wzdłuż całej ściany wagonu, porośnięta była czymś w rodzaju bluszczu. - Trochę zarośliśmy… - wymamrotał jeden z nich, po czym sięgnął za plecy, dobywając podłużnego miotacza i zmierzył w stronę drzwi. Arctica przez krótki moment wpatrywała się w pnącza przywarte do okna, aż nagle sobie coś uświadomiła. - Zaczekaj, nie możesz… - Wstała, lecz Skakdi się wtrącił: - Uspokój się i, z łaski swojej, zostań tu i pilnuj ładunku. Nic mi się nie stanie, to tylko krótki rekonesans. - Powiódł spojrzeniem po pozostałych mężczyznach. - Reszta zostaje na swoich miejscach dopóki nie wrócę. Otworzył drzwi i opuścił wagon. Arctica zamarła z ręką wyciągniętą w jego stronę, jakby to miało go powstrzymać, lecz w końcu usiadła na swoim miejscu między Skakdi rzucającymi jej dziwne spojrzenia. Mężczyzna miał rację, powinna zostać tu i chronić ładunku. Mimo wszystko jednak sięgnęła dłonią za plecy, by móc szybko dobyć Mroźnych Ostrzy, jeśli jej obawy okazałyby się prawdziwe… Nie minęło parę minut, a na zewnątrz pociągu dało się słyszeć kilka uderzeń, po czym nagle drzwi znów się otworzyły, a do środka wpadł chwiejący się na nogach Zakazianin. Nim zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, runął bezwładnie twarzą na ziemię. Reszta Skakdi pochyliła się nad nim, lecz Arctica odtrąciła ich, podbiegając do mężczyzny. Wątpiła, by którykolwiek z nich miał większe pojęcie o zajmowaniu się rannymi od niej. Starannie obróciła osiłka na plecy i… zamarła. W piersi mężczyzny tkwiła tykająca bomba. Dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili zdążyła osłonić się lodową zaporą, lecz wybuch i tak odrzucił ją w tył z potworną siłą, która rozerwała cały wagon na strzępy. Potem było bolesne uderzenie plecami o beton wokół toru. Powoli słabnące dzwonienie w uszach i pojękiwania rozszarpanych Skakdi. Mgła przed oczami. I mgła wszędzie dookoła. Spróbowała się podnieść, lecz ból sparaliżował niemal całe jej ciało. Zdołała jedynie unieść lekko głowę, by spojrzeć na zrujnowany pierwszy wagon Nui-Kansena kilka bio przed nią i drugi, wciąż opleciony przez bluszcz. Nagle z mgły wyłoniły się dwie postacie - motyli Mroczny Łowca i jego nietoperzowaty towarzysz. W następnej chwili dobiegły ją ich przytłumione głosy: - Dobra robota, przyjacielu. Udało ci się nawet nie uszkodzić ładunku. W odpowiedzi Mroczny Łowca o skrzydłach nietoperza pokiwał energicznie głową. Arctica przeklęła się w myślach. Jak mogła do tego dopuścić? Wyciągnęła rękę ku zbirom, lecz nie była w stanie nawet sięgnąć do swojej mocy żywiołu. Wydała z siebie tylko krótki, bolesny jęk. Jej głos zwrócił uwagę Mrocznych Łowców. Obydwaj odwrócili się w jej stronę. Na twarzy najemnika w zielonym pancerzu pojawił się nieprzyjemny uśmiech, gdy wraz ze swoim towarzyszem zaczął iść wolnym, spokojnym krokiem ku sparaliżowanej Arctice, jakby wybrał się na spacer. - Proszę, proszę… kogo my tu mamy? Ból i zamroczenie nie pozwoliły jej obronić się w żaden sposób. Arctica jęknęła po raz ostatni, nim wijące się pnącza oplotły całe jej ciało. *** Vox miał wrażenie, że serce za moment wyskoczy mu z piersi. Toa Dźwięku siedział jak na szpilkach w wagonie Nui-Kansena, w towarzystwie szóstki mundurowych Zakazian. Za oknem wagonu miasto tonęło we mgle, jednak w wyłaniających się raz na jakiś czas z szarawych kłębów budowlach mężczyzna rozpoznał zabudowania Trzeciego Dystryktu. Przebyli już dłuższą część podróży z centrum wyspy i do tej pory nie wydarzyło się nic podejrzanego oraz nic nie wskazywało na to, by coś takiego miało mieć miejsce. Lecz mimo to Vox był niespokojny. Ładunek, który wieźli w drugim wagonie był atrapą, zmyłką dla Mrocznych Łowców, którzy mieliby próbować ponownej kradzieży. Nawet jeśli dowiedzieliby się, że Rada wysłała dwa pociągi, Toa Dźwięku wątpił, by odkryli, który jest tym właściwym. Jeśli zaatakowaliby ten, oznaczałoby to, że prawdziwy ładunek i Arctica dotarli bezpiecznie do celu. Jednak to nie ze względu na ich bezpieczeństwo wojownik chciał, by to właśnie ten Nui-Kansen został napadnięty. Liczył na ponowne spotkanie z Mrocznymi Łowcami. Liczył, że w końcu uda mu się zdobyć odpowiedzi. Po tylu latach był wreszcie tak blisko odnalezienia Zaldiara. Jeśli doszłoby do kolejnej walki z najemnikami, Vox nie mógł pozwolić im uciec. Nie tym razem. Musiał zdobyć odpowiedzi. Nie mógł polec. Dlatego tak bardzo się teraz denerwował. Wyjrzał przez okno. Nui-Kansen wjeżdżał właśnie w Dzielnicę Zdrajców, będącą ostoją rolnictwa Artas Nui. Z mgły zaczęły wyłaniać się pełne zieleni, syntetyczne pola uprawne, otoczone zewsząd budynkami o kopulistych zwieńczeniach. Pociąg mknął po torach prostych jak strzała, przebijając się przez ten kontrolowany nowoczesną maszynerią, sztuczny, malowniczy i pożerany przez mgłę krajobraz. Otoczony dźwiękową barierą, Vox nie zwracał uwagi na rozmowy swoich towarzyszy, lecz ci nie odzywali się przez większość czasu, wyraźnie znużeni podróżą. Teraz ich postawa się jednak zmieniła, jakby zaczęli się ożywiać. Byli już blisko celu. To oznaczało, że jeśli coś miało się wydarzyć, to właśnie teraz. W momencie pojawienia się tej myśli w głowie Voxa, pociąg zaczął zwalniać. Światła rozjaśniające wagon zgasły, zniknął również pasek wyświetlający wiadomości nad drzwiami do przedziału. Toa Dźwięku zamrugał, a siedzący przy nim Skakdi popatrzyli po sobie. Stracili zasilanie. Pociąg jechał jeszcze przez krótką chwilę, pchany do przodu już nie przez elektryczny silnik, a własny pęd, aż wreszcie maszyna zatrzymała się. Vox ponownie wyjrzał przez okno, aby upewnić się, czy przypadkiem się nie pomylił i czy rzeczywiście nie dojechali do celu, lecz na zewnątrz widniały wciąż te same otwarte połacie sztucznej zieleni, nad którymi kłębiła się mgła. Nadal byli w Dzielnicy Zdrajców. Zakazianie jeszcze przez moment rzucali sobie niepewne spojrzenia, aż wreszcie jeden z nich - dowódca grupy - wstał. - Dobra, oddział, idziemy się rozejrzeć - oznajmił i zerknął na Voxa. - Toa, zostajesz i pilnujesz ładunku. Wojownik skinął głową i choć nie podobał mu się ten cały obrót spraw, pozostał w wagonie. Podszedł do okna i wypatrywał Skakdi, lecz ci szybko rozeszli się i zniknęli we mgle - nawet ich ciemne pancerze nie zdołały przebić się przez gęste kłęby. Zrezygnowany, usiadł na swoim miejscu i wyczekiwał ich powrotu. Wyczekiwał bardzo długo. Zbyt długo, jak na zwykły rekonesans. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Dręczony coraz silniejszymi obawami, Vox podniósł się i wyszedł z pociągu. Na zewnątrz na zastał nikogo, jedynie mgły. W powietrzu unosiły się nieprzenikniona, poranna cisza i wilgoć. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się dookoła, lecz nigdzie nie znalazł śladu Zakazian. Ani kogokolwiek innego. Wahał się, czy wejść między mgły i zacząć ich szukać, gdy nagle dobiegł go nieznany, niski głos: - Nie musisz się martwić o swoich towarzyszy. Już tu nie wrócą. Vox odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego nadeszły te słowa. Nikogo nie zobaczył, lecz jego dźwiękowe moce wykryły we mgle zbliżającą się postać. - To śmieszne, jak Rada była przekonana, że ładunek będzie z wami bezpieczny - kontynuował głos - a jednak wystarczył jeden elektromagnetyczny impuls, żeby was zdezorientować. Wśród obłoków powoli zaczynała zarysowywać się sylwetka barczystego mężczyzny w ciemnej zbroi. Vox nigdy wcześniej się z nią nie spotkał. Głos również nie przypominał żadnego z Mrocznych Łowców. Mimo chłodnego powietrza, na karku Toa Dźwięku pojawiły się pierwsze krople potu. - Coś ty za jeden? - warknął. Wreszcie z mgły wyłonił się mężczyzna odziany w czarny pancerz. Wyższy od Voxa o ponad głowę, miał szerokie barki i potężnie zbudowane ciało, a jego twarz skrywała maska oddechowa, zniekształcająca głos. Lustrując na szybko mężczyznę, Toa zauważył, że nie ma przy sobie żadnej broni oprócz miecza schowanego w czarnej pochwie przy pasie. Vox sięgnął ręką za plecy, by móc w każdej chwili dobyć własnego oręża. - Jestem jedną z osób, których marzenia zniszczyłeś tamtego dnia w świątyni - odparł przybysz, zatrzymując się kilka bio przed wojownikiem. - Choć moje imię powinno być ci dobrze znane… Toa Voxie. Mężczyzna w Hau zmrużył oczy. - Glavus… Momentalnie dobył broni, ściskając oburącz drzewce Kosy Szeptów i przyjmując bojową postawę. Glavus pozostał niewzruszony, jedynie krótko się zaśmiał. - Na twoim miejscu nie robiłbym niczego głupiego. Vox rozszerzył oczy, wyczuwając za plecami inną, zbliżającą się postać. Moment później z mgły wyłonił się kolejny mężczyzna, przywdziewający zielono-szary pancerz i hełm w kształcie Mahiki. Tak jak Glavus, nie podszedł bezpośrednio do Toa, zatrzymał się kilka bio od niego. Kolejny najemnik? Mroczny Łowca? W dłoniach przybysz trzymał podłużny miotacz, podobny do tych, których używali Skakdi. Nie w kaburze przy pasie czy na plecach. W dłoniach, z palcami w pobliżu spustu, jakby Mroczny Łowca w każdej chwili był gotów natychmiast oddać strzały. Choć Vox mógł obserwować go tylko kątem oka i nie był w stanie dostrzec jego wzroku, przeczuwał, że oczy najemnika uważnie go obserwują. Każdy nieprawidłowy ruch mógł być teraz jego końcem. Mimo to zignorował Łowcę i ponownie skupił się na Glavusie. Poczuł, jak ręce zaczynają mu drżeć. W końcu doszło do tego spotkania… W końcu stanęło przed nim nawiedzające go widmo. - Ty… To ty zabiłeś drużynę Zaldiara i zmusiłeś go, żeby się ukrywał… - wycedził, rzucając Glavusowi mordercze spojrzenie. - Ty jesteś powodem, dla którego wciąż tu tkwię! Nie zważając na atak Mrocznego Łowcy za jego plecami, zamachnął się bronią i zaszarżował na Glavusa z gniewnym okrzykiem wyzierającym z piersi. Mężczyzna w ciemnej zbroi ani drgnął, aż do momentu, w którym Vox był o włos od zadania ciosu. Wtedy jednym, błyskawicznym ruchem dobył swojego miecza i przeciął drzewce Kosy Szeptów na pół. Vox odchylił się do tyłu, wypuszczając szczątki broni z dłoni i zamarł, gdy w plecy trafiła go paraliżująca wiązka wystrzelona przez Mrocznego Łowcę. Jego mięśnie, niezdolne do poruszenia się, zatrzymały jego ciało w tej wygiętej, nienaturalnej pozycji. Lecz to nie z tego powodu Toa zamarł. Jego wzrok wbił się w miecz trzymany w dłoni Glavusa. Najpiękniejszy miecz, jaki kiedykolwiek widział, o lśniącym ostrzu i niebieskim klejnocie zdobiącym grawerowaną rękojeść. Miecz, który wieki temu uratował go w wiosce na Neitu. Miecz, który przez następne lata ścierał się z nim podczas treningów i który bronił mieszkańców wyspy przed każdym możliwym zagrożeniem. W ręce Glavusa spoczywał miecz Zaldiara. - Zaldiar był głupcem, jednym z tych, którzy ośmielili się sprzeciwić wobec wizji Nowego Świata! - warknął mężczyzna, sycząc przez swą maskę. - I za swą arogancję zginął z rąk Glavusa! Źrenice Voxa rozszerzyły się. Toa poczuł drżenie, mimo całkowitego paraliżu. Nie… to musiało być kłamstwo. - Ł-Łżesz! - wycharczał, walcząc z unieruchamiającą go substancją, niewolącą jego mięśnie. - Łżesz! Glavus pochylił się nad nim, zaglądając prosto w oczy. - Jeśli tak, skąd miałbym ten miecz? - powiedział, unosząc broń Zaldiara. - Miecz, z którym Zaldiar nie rozstawał się ani na krok? Miecz, którym wymierzał sprawiedliwość? To moje trofeum! Symbol zwycięstwa nad każdym, kto ośmieli się sprzeciwić wizji Glavusa! Czując, jak traci czucie w nogach, Vox runął plecami na ziemię, u stóp Glavusa i Mrocznego Łowcy. Ta sama myśl wciąż krążyła w jego głowie. Zaldiar nie żyje… Zaldiar nie żyje… Nie wierzył w to. Nie chciał w to wierzyć… lecz wiedział, że jego wiara nie miała żadnego wpływu naprawdę. - Nie… - powtarzał w kółko, coraz ciszej i ciszej, wpatrując się odległym wzrokiem w zasnute szarymi chmurami niebo. - Nie… Nie… Mężczyzna w czarnej zbroi nadal spoglądał na niego spod swojej maski, jak na parszywego insekta, którego zaraz miał zgładzić. - Jakie to uczucie… gdy wszystko, o co walczyłeś… wszystko, w co wierzyłeś, obraca się w pył? - zapytał dudniącym głosem. - To moja zemsta, Toa Voxie. I zadbam o to, by była ona ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zapamiętasz z tego świata! Toa próbował walczyć, ale jego ciało było sparaliżowane. Jego umysł był sparaliżowany. Pragnął, żeby nagle zjawił się tu Zaldiar i wyciągnął go z opresji, jak to miało miejsce wiele razy na Neitu… Lecz Zaldiara już nie było. I już nigdy nie będzie. Glavus uniósł wysoko ostrze, rzucając Voxowi wzgardliwe spojrzenie. - Nie zasługujesz na to, by żyć! Wojownik próbował coś powiedzieć, coś, cokolwiek, jednak wiedział, że Glavus i tak go nie wysłucha. Płazem miecza zakreślił łuk, przez głowę Toa Dźwięku przemknął ból, a potem wszystko wokół spowiła gęsta ciemność. *** Obudził się, otoczony zewsząd przez jasne, białe światło. Oprócz niego, dookoła Voxa nie było niczego - nic, tylko światło. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się na wszystkie strony. Ból zniknął. Paraliż zniknął. Glavus i Mroczny Łowca też zniknęli, podobnie jak mgły, Dzielnica Zdrajców i całe Artas Nui. - Co…? - odezwał się, a jego głos rozniósł się echem po świetlistej pustce. - Gdzie ja jestem…? Nagle ktoś położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Vox obrócił się gwałtownie i zamarł. - Nie… to niemożliwe… Stał przed nim wysoki, dobrze zbudowany wojownik Toa w zbroi o barwie złota i czerwieni, z czarną peleryną skrywającą jego plecy i wspaniałym, zdobionym mieczem wiszącym przy pasie. Ujrzenie go było w tej chwili dla Voxa równie niezwykłe, co wtedy, gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. - Zaldiar…? Stary przyjaciel odpowiedział mu ciepłym, kojącym uśmiechem. To samo ciepło Vox dostrzegł w jego oczach, wyglądających spod bordowej maski Kanohi. - Ale… jak to możliwe? - zapytał Toa Dźwięku. - Myślałem, że nie żyjesz… - Vox… - odparł spokojnie Zaldiar. Wojownik w Hau tak dawno nie słyszał tego głosu… - Dobrze wiesz, że prawdziwi bohaterowie nigdy nie umierają… I żałuję, że nie mogłem być świadkiem, gdy ty stałeś się jednym z nich. Szary Toa poczuł, jak do oczu napływają mu łzy. Zaldiar… nazwał go bohaterem? Przez wszystkie lata od przybycia na Artas Nui, Vox obawiał się, że nie spełni jego oczekiwań… że trud, jaki Toa Ognia włożył w jego szkolenie pójdzie na marne… ale teraz… teraz czuł się spełniony. Jeszcze nigdy przedtem nie czuł tak ogromnej dumy, jak w tej chwili. I wiedział, że Zaldiar również jest z niego dumny. - Brakowało mi cię - powiedział Toa Ognia. Vox nie wiedział, co odrzec. Wreszcie się uśmiechnął, po raz pierwszy od dawna czując prawdziwą, szczerą radość i zbliżył się, by objąć starego przyjaciela. Wtedy zalało go światło. *** Glavus obrzucił wzrokiem ciała dwojga Toa, leżące w cieniu masywnego statku powietrznego należącego do Mrocznego Łowcy w zielono-szarym pancerzu, osiadłego na spowitym mgłą wybrzeżu Pierwszego Dystryktu, które od oczu przechodniów oddzielały olbrzymie fabryczne zabudowania. Vox i jego towarzyszka, opleciona bluszczem Butterfly’a. Kolejne trofea Glavusa, tak jak kontener z potrzebnym Phorenowi modelem drona. - Muszę przyznać, dobra robota - mężczyzna pochwalił dwójkę Mrocznych Łowców. - Udało wam się zdobyć ładunek. - A to, że zarówno my jak i pan pokonaliśmy Toa, to całkiem niezły bonus - stwierdził Butterfly, uśmiechając się przymilnie. Bat najwyraźniej również próbował się uśmiechnąć, lecz jego paskudna twarz pozwoliła mu tylko na nieprzyjemny grymas. Trzeci Mroczny Łowca jak zawsze pozostawał niewruszony. - Co teraz? - Xet i ja zabieramy ładunek do Kuźni - odparł Glavus. - Po drodze mamy się spotkać z Syndykatem. Otrzymałem od nich wiadomość o pewnym… ciekawym znalezisku. - A co z nami? - Wy zajmiecie się Toa. - Mężczyzna ponownie zerknął na wojowników. - Dziewczynę możecie zostawić w mieście… nie będzie nam już sprawiała problemów. Co do niego… - Przeniósł spojrzenie na Voxa. - Pozbądźcie się jego ciała. Razem z tym… Rzucił miecz Zaldiara na ziemię obok nieprzytomnego Toa Dźwięku. - Niech ostatnia pamiątka po Zaldiarze przepadnie razem z głupcem, którego wyszkolił. Po tych słowach Glavus wraz z najemnikiem weszli na pokład statku, zabierając ze sobą drona. Moment później pojazd wzleciał w powietrze i po chwili zniknął między kłębami mgły. Butterfly popatrzył na Toa. - Myślę, że powinniśmy porzucić dziewczynę w jakimś innym miejscu, żeby po ocknięciu się nie mogła znaleźć naszych śladów… Dobrze, że nie ma z nami Bane’a, na pewno chciałby z nią teraz porobić… uch… nieprzyjemne rzeczy. - Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym. - Ale co z naszym przyjemniaczkiem? Mroczny Łowca nachylił się nad nieprzytomnym Voxem. - Poćwiartować i porzucić części w różnych miejscach? Może utopić ciało w oceanie? Albo zakopać gdzieś, gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie… Jest tyle możliwości, co o tym sądzisz? - Zerknął na Bata. Nietoperzowaty najemnik tylko przekręcił głowę, zamrugawszy. Butterfly zmarkotniał. - Nie pomagasz, wiesz? Niespodziewanie za ich plecami rozległ się kolejny głos: - Ja mam propozycję: może zostawicie ich obydwoje w spokoju? Butterfly i Bat odwrócili się gwałtownie. Ich oczom ukazał się Hserg, przyjmujący bojową postawę. Na jego twarzy tkwił wyzywający uśmiech. Motyli Łowca zaklął pod nosem, po czym sięgnął do swojej sakwy po ziarna i cisnął nimi o ziemię. W następnej sekundzie w stronę Hserga pomknęły wijące się pnącza. Toa Ognia zamachnął się mieczem, uwalniając swój żywioł i spalił je na popiół, naskakując na najemnika. Butterfly miał jednak wystarczająco dużo czasu, by zareagować i wzbił się w powietrze. Hserg dopadł do niego, lecz za późno, by zadać cios. Jego ostrze wbiło się w ziemię, na której przed chwilą stał Mroczny Łowca. Toa popatrzył na zawieszonego w powietrzu najemnika, trzepoczącego skrzydłami. - Nie jesteś zbyt bystry, co? - rzucił w jego stronę, wyprostowując się. - Jestem bardziej bystry, niż ci się wydaje - odparł kpiąco Mroczny Łowca. - Dobrze wiem, jak twój ogień działa na moje rośliny. Dlatego użyłem ich, żeby cię spowolnić. Teraz ty jesteś tam w dole, a ja tu, na górze, gdzie nie możesz mnie dosięgnąć! Ha, hahaha! - zaśmiał się, kręcąc beczki w powietrzu. Hserg westchnął. - Nie mówiłem o tym… - powiedział, unosząc rękę z zamontowaną na przedramieniu Protostalową tarczą, która do tej pory zakrywała jego dłoń. Butterfly zamarł, dostrzegłszy ściskaną w palcach wojownika sakwę z nasionami. Natychmiast zanurkował po nią w dół, lecz był zbyt wolny. Hserg uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spalił sakwę na popiół, który opadł lekko na ziemię. Butterfly wyminął Toa i skulił się nad grudką szarego pyłu, próbując go zagarnąć, lecz po chwili wiatr rozsiał pozostałości po jego nasionach po całej okolicy. Najemnik jeszcze przez moment tkwił skulony na ziemi ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, podczas gdy Hserg przyglądał mu się z rozbawieniem, aż nagle wyprostował się i obrócił ku Toa Ognia, rozpościerając skrzydła. - Ty… Ty… Wzory na jego skrzydłach zaczęły przypominać gniewne oczy, a same ślepia Mrocznego Łowcy zapłonęły wściekłym, czerwonym światłem. Spomiędzy szczelin w pancerzu najemnika zaczęły wyłaniać się ostre jak brzytwa, cierniste kolce. - Ty… - wycedził. - Ty… ZNISZC… - urwał, dotknięty ostrzem Arctici, które zamroziło go, nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić. Hserg popatrzył na Toa Lodu. Najwyraźniej spalenie nasion uwolniło ją z bluszczowej pułapki. Dziewczyna obeszła najemnika i schowała miecz do pochwy, zerkając na wojownika w Arthron. - Dzięki… chyba. Co z nim? - Wskazała za plecy Hserga. Mężczyzna obrócił się i spojrzał na Bata, który stał parę bio dalej, obserwując szybkie pokonanie swojego partnera, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, jak powinien zareagować. - Och, spokojnie - odparł Toa Ognia, ustawiając się w bojowej pozie. - Właśnie miałem skopać mu tyłek. Bat wzdrygnął się i momentalnie wzbił w powietrze ponad głowy dwójki Toa. Hserg szybko zasłonił siebie i Arcticę tarczą, spodziewając się zrzucenia na nich bomb, lecz zamiast tego Mroczny Łowca zaczął zataczać nad nimi kręgi, wydając z siebie głośny, przenikliwy pisk. Toa zgięli się w pół i zakryli uszy, próbując odciąć się od rozrywającego ich receptory słuchowe hałasu. - C-Co on robi…? - wycharczał Hserg przez zaciśnięte zęby, starając się przebić pisk nietoperza. - Nie wiem… - odparła Arctica. - Ale zaraz zwariuję… jeśli… nie przestanie… Z każdą kolejną chwilą dźwięk coraz bardziej się nasilał, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby miał zaraz wedrzeć się do umysłów obojga Toa i rozedrzeć je na strzępy. Wojownicy próbowali sięgnąć po swoją broń, lecz to oznaczałoby pełne wystawienie ich uszu na pisk Mrocznego Łowcy, co tylko zwiększyłoby ból. Nie mogli nawet sięgnąć do mocy żywiołu, nie mogli zrobić… nic. Pozostało im jedynie wsłuchiwać się w narastający hałas, przytłumiający wszelkie pozostałe dźwięki i z każdą chwilą odbierający dwójce Toa kolejną część świadomości. Arctica padła na kolana, nie mogąc już dłużej znieść rozrywającego odgłosu. Moment później dołączył do niej Hserg. Ich receptory dźwięku pulsowały bólem, a ziemia pod ich stopami zdawała się drżeć od częstotliwości hałasu, który wciąż nie przestawał się nasilać. W tym samym momencie ocknął się Vox. Wchłonąwszy w siebie całą energię z pisku generowanego przez Bata, Toa Dźwięku uwolnił ją w postaci strumienia skierowanego prosto w Mrocznego Łowcę. Zdezorientowany najemnik nie miał czasu, by zareagować i przyjął na siebie cios, spadając z hukiem na ziemię kilka bio od Toa. Hserg i Arctica spojrzeli na Voxa. Stał zgarbiony na szeroko rozstawionych nogach, oddychając gwałtownie. Powietrze wokół niego drżało od uwalnianej mocy żywiołu. W oczach mężczyzny nie było nic, prócz pustki. Obolały Bat wreszcie się podniósł, opierając się o ziemię stopami i zakończeniami skrzydeł, po czym skierował gębę w stronę Toa w Hau, nabrał tchu i rozdziawił usta, uwalniając dźwiękowy strumień. Vox skierował ręce do przodu, odpowiadając własnym strumieniem dźwiękowej energii. Obydwa strumienie zderzyły się ze sobą w połowie dystansu dzielącego dwóch walczących, uwalniając potężne fale dźwiękowe i drgania tak silne, że zaczęły unosić niewielkie kamyki i odłamki asfaltu w powietrze, oraz zmuszając Arcticę i Hserga do ponownego zakrycia uszu. Dwa strumienie ogromnej ilości decybeli ścierały się chwilę ze sobą, lecz wiadomo było, kto nad kim weźmie górę. Moc Voxa szybko przytłoczyła Bata i atak Toa uderzył w niego całą swoją siłą, pozbawiając Mrocznego Łowcę przytomności i przyprawiając wszystkich pozostałych o dzwonienie w uszach. Vox stał jeszcze przez moment na chwiejnych nogach, oddychając głęboko, po czym runął na kolana. Arctica natychmiast do niego podbiegła. - Zabił go… - Toa Dźwięku zaczął łkać. - Z-Zabił go… - Ciii… spokojnie. Już wszystko dobrze - próbowała go uspokoić Arctica, klękając przy nim i kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Po chwili podniosła głowę, jakby coś sobie uświadamiając i spojrzała na Hserga. - Jak właściwie… nas tu znalazłeś? Toa Ognia przełknął ślinę. - Śledziłem jedno z was - odparł w końcu. - Jest… jest coś, o czym powinniście wiedzieć. *** Phoren odsunął się od stołu, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się efektom swojej pracy. Otarł wierzchem dłoni ociekające potem czoło i zdjął gogle, których obwódki pozostawiły ślady na jego zielonej Hau. Matoranin po raz pierwszy od wielu godzin mógł popatrzeć na swoje dzieło własnymi oczami, nie przez zabrudzone szkła. Leżący przed nim na stole nowy model drona pomyślnie zsynchronizował się z dostarczonym przez Mrocznych Łowców rojem i był wreszcie zdolny do wykonywania poleceń. Oczywiście, Phoren mógł ukończyć to wszystko znacznie szybciej. Nie potrzebował do tego superkomputera ani wcześniejszego modelu robota-żołnierza, ani nawet żadnej innej części, którą kazał sobie dostarczyć. Grał jednak na zwłokę, dając sobie czas na opracowywanie planu ucieczki. Nienawidził się każdego dnia, w którym pracował nad tym projektem, ale pocieszał się w duchu tym, że przynajmniej opóźniał realizację planu Glavusa, jak tylko się dało. W powietrzu wokół niego unosiły się zapach potu i gorąca. Le-Matoranin wciąż przebywał w tej samej ciemnej, dusznej pracowni, w której tkwił od tygodni, może nawet miesięcy. Przez większość czasu spędzał tu czas samotnie, nadzorowany tylko przez Exo-Hagah, tym razem jednak towarzyszami konstruktora byli Bane oraz jego narzekanie. - Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że kazał mi sterczeć tutaj i pilnować ciebie, zamiast pozwolić mi wkroczyć do akcji - zadudnił osiłek. Mroczny Łowca od dobrych kilku godzin powtarzał w kółko mniej więcej to samo, Phoren był jednak zbyt pochłonięty pracą, by angażować się w rozmowę. - Mógłbym się wreszcie zrewanżować na Voxie, zwłaszcza teraz, z tym nowym ciałem… - lamentował dalej Bane. - Zobaczylibyśmy, kto kogo by tym razem poćwiartował… Ale nie! - Mężczyzna przywalił pięścią o podłogę. - Muszę tu tkwić i pilnować jakiegoś knypka. Kwaśnozielone ślepia Bane’a zwęziły się i zawisły na Matoraninie. Phoren udawał, że robi drobne poprawki w korpusie maszyny, czekając, aż najemnik przestanie się w niego wpatrywać. Bane westchnął i podszedł do niego. - Wiesz, konstruktorze, jesteśmy podobni… ty i ja… - powiedział, zatrzymując się obok Phorena. Matoranin wyglądał przy nim jak mała Gadunka obok wyrośniętej Makiki. - Obaj jesteśmy zmuszani do czegoś, czego nie chcemy robić. Phoren odchrząknął, starając się nie patrzeć na osiłka. - Cóż, w takim razie pewnie ucieszy cię to, że robot jest już gotów do działania. Bane uniósł brew, jakby szczerze go to zaciekawiło. - Och. Naprawdę? - Yhym. - Phoren pokiwał głową. - Zaprezentować? Mroczny Łowca postukał palcem o brodę, namyślając się, po czym odparł: - Ta, czemu nie. Konstruktor uruchomił komputer. Szczeliny w obudowie wypełniło fioletowe światło, a po chwili leżący na stole robot podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Pod szklaną powłoką, skrywającą cybernetyczny mózg maszyny, pojawił się czerwony blask, przywodzący na myśl pojedyncze, krwiste fotoreceptory starszych modeli. Mechaniczny żołnierz, choć przypominał w kilku miejscach drona z Armii Nowego Świata, w wielu pozostał zmieniony, sprawiając wrażenie prawdziwej, udoskonalonej wersji machin, które przed laty wyruszyły na podbój Wszechświata. - Projekt X czeka na rozkazy - przemówił robot syntetycznym, niskim głosem. Bane pokiwał głową z podziwem. Phoren zamyślił się. - Rozkazy, tak? Hm… - Pomasował podbródek, po czym wskazał na Mrocznego Łowcę. - Zabij Bane’a! Maszyna przeniosła spojrzenie na najemnika. - Przyjąłem. - Czekaj, co?! - wykrzyknął Bane, lecz robot momentalnie na niego natarł, spychając go pod ścianę pomieszczenia. Phoren natychmiast wykorzystał okazję i rzucił się w kierunku wyjścia z sali. Wypadł z pracowni, pozostawiając za sobą odgłosy walki i siarczyste obelgi Mrocznego Łowcy, który zdążył już przekląć go z tuzin razy. Matoranin znalazł się na ciemnym korytarzu i rozejrzał dookoła. Nie wiedział, w jakim budynku się znajduje ani, co ważniejsze, gdzie jest wyjście, dlatego puścił się biegiem w stronę jedynego pomieszczenia, do którego znał drogę - sali Glavusa. Dobiegł do drzwi i otworzył je, wlatując do środka. Zatrzymał się w wejściu i szybko rozejrzał dookoła, szukając jakiejkolwiek drogi na zewnątrz. Błyskawicznie, lecz zarazem uważnie badał każdy element pomieszczenia - fotel pośrodku sali, nieruchome, mechaniczne ramiona zwisające z sufitu, kłęby dymu i pary wylatujące spomiędzy szczelin w podłodze… Panele - to było to, czego szukał. Panele w ścianach naprzeciwko niego. Dało się je otworzyć, by wpuścić do środka naturalne światło - to oznaczało, że dało się przez nie również uciec. Matoranin już miał puścić się biegiem w ich stronę, gdy zza jego pleców dobiegł go morderczy krzyk: - PHOREN! Nie było czasu do stracenia. Phoren pobiegł przed siebie, szybko docierając do przeciwległego końca sali i pociągnął za dźwignię w rogu pomieszczenia. Metalowe panele zazgrzytały i zaczęły powoli, mozolnie posuwać się w górę, ukazując Matoraninowi świat poza ponurymi murami jego więzienia. Konstruktor zatrzymał się na krawędzi komnaty, mrużąc oczy i osłaniając je dłonią przed jasnym światłem mglistego poranka. W dole przed Matoraninem rozpościerał się widok na zasnute szarymi kłębami Artas Nui, on sam znajdował się na wysokości kilkuset bio nad ziemią - tej samej, na której latały sterowce. Nie było mowy o skakaniu. Odrzucając swój pierwotny plan, Phoren odwrócił się, w tym samym momencie, w którym w drzwiach do sali stanął rozwścieczony Bane. W jego dłoni tkwiła iskrząca, oderwana głowa zmodyfikowanego drona. Matoranin zadrżał. Nie było czasu na zmianę planu. - Phoren, ty parszywa larwo! - ryknął gniewnie Bane i rzucił się ku konstruktorowi, biegnąc przez salę jak goryl i wciąż ściskając w ręce głowę robota. Phoren ponownie odwrócił się w stronę przepaści. Przełknął ślinę i skoczył. Bane dopadł do krawędzi sekundę potem, spoglądając w dół z niedowierzaniem. Jedyne, co ujrzał, to spowite mgłą zabudowania Piątego Dystryktu. Zaklął siarczyście, rozłupując czaszkę maszyny o podłogę i wydał z siebie wściekły okrzyk w stronę budzącego się miasta. W swoim gniewie, nie zauważył zawieszonego na spodzie jednego z przelatujących w pobliżu sterowców umorusanego Matoranina w zielonej zbroi. Rozdział 7 - Jak się czujesz? - zapytała Arctica, przejeżdżając szmatką nasiąkniętą roztopionym lodem po czole Voxa, oczyszczając ranę po walce z Glavusem. Oprócz ich dwojga i Hserga w przedziale nie było nikogo. Trójka Toa znajdowała się w wagonie Nui-Kansena zmierzającego do Pierwszego Dystryktu. Hserg powiedział Voxowi i Arctice o wszystkim - o Junkym, Phorenie i jego podejrzeniach co do zamiarów Mrocznych Łowców. Dwoje Toa podzieliło jego obawy. Groźba nadejścia kolejnej wojny zawisła w powietrzu nad nimi niczym poranna mgła. Dopiero teraz Vox mógł poskładać wszystkie elementy w jedną całość. I nagle zrozumiał. To Glavus był odpowiedzialny za powołanie do życia Armii Nowego Świata, nie Nero - ten musiał być jednym z przeciągniętych na jego stronę pachołków, jak kiedyś Vrex i teraz Phoren. Dlatego Glavus zastawił pułapkę na Toa Artas - musiał pracować nad tym planem od wieków i dostrzegł w drużynie Zaldiara zagrożenie, które musiał wyeliminować. Momentalnie wszystko stało się jasne. A Vox nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. - Pusto - odparł wreszcie, wpatrując się w jakiś odległy punkt. Arctica zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc. Vox spojrzał na nią. - Zrobiłem to, o czym mówiłaś. Stawiłem czoła widmu przeszłości - powiedział. - Glavus miał odpowiedź, której szukałem. Już wiem, co stało się z Zaldiarem. Nie żyje - słowa te przeszły mu przez gardło z wielkim trudem. - Zginął z jego rąk. Toa Lodu otworzyła usta, chcąc jakoś pocieszyć przyjaciela, lecz po chwili je zamknęła. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. W jej oczach, spoglądających czule na Voxa pojawił się błysk współczucia. Oczy mężczyzny w Hau nadal pozostawały puste. - Powstrzymamy go - powiedziała w końcu Toa Lodu. - Ja go powstrzymam - odrzekł Vox, wpatrując się w swoją pięść i zaciskając ją w gniewie. - Zapłaci za to, co zrobił… - Nie. My go powstrzymamy. - Arctica położyła dłoń na ramieniu Toa Dźwięku. - Razem. Przeniosła spojrzenie na Hserga, zajmującego miejsce naprzeciwko nich. - Więc… - Toa Ognia odezwał się, zmieszany. - Jesteśmy drużyną? Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego przez długą chwilę. Ciągły, miarowy szum Nui-Kansena sunącego po torach wypełnił ciszę w wagonie. - Tak. Jesteśmy. Wystawiła zaciśniętą pięść ku Hsergowi. Wojownik uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przystawił do niej własną. Toa Lodu i Ognia popatrzyli wyczekująco na Voxa. W jego oszołomionym umyśle tliło się tylko jedno - pragnienie zemsty. Arctica miała jednak rację. Nie powinien sam stawiać czoła Glavusowi. Zabójca Zaldiara wciąż musiał jednak ponieść karę i Vox wiedział, że nie wymierzy surowszej z nikim innym, jak z tym dwojgiem Toa. Jego pięść dołączyła do pięści Arctici i Hserga. - Jesteśmy drużyną. *** Dotarłszy do Pierwszego Dystryktu, Hserg zaprowadził swych towarzyszy do latarni morskiej, w której miał czekać na nich Junky. - Zaraz, zaraz… - odezwała się Arctica, gdy zbliżali się do wieży. - Czy drzwi powinny być tak otwarte? W istocie, wejście do latarni stało otworem. Dlaczego robot Phorena miałby je tak zostawić, zamiast zająć się naprawą drzwi? Toa spojrzeli po sobie. Widok, który zastali, nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. - Czekajcie… - Hserg przypomniał sobie nagle o czymś. - Nie wszyscy Mroczni Łowcy zaatakowali Nui-Kanseny. Nie było nigdzie… - Bane’a - dokończył za niego Vox, stając przed wejściem i mrużąc gniewnie oczy. Arctica popatrzyła na towarzyszy. - Myślicie, że mógł tu wrócić, kiedy reszta napadła na pociągi? Hserg dobył swojego miecza i zacisnął pewnie palce na rękojeści, stając obok Voxa i mierząc wzrokiem wnętrze latarni. - Przekonajmy się. Toa wkroczyli do wieży i po chwili dotarli na jej szczyt, wkraczając do pracowni Phorena. Zatrzymali się na środku sali i rozejrzeli się wokół, lecz w pomieszczeniu nie zastali nikogo, oprócz Junky’ego, który stał po ścianą, wyraźnie zmieszany. Obejmował ręką drugie ramię za plecami, a jego fotoreceptor wbity był w podłogę, jakby robot chciał uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego z wojownikami. Nie powinien się tak zachować. Hserg powiedział wcześniej w pociągu, że uprzedził go o ich przybyciu. - Junky? - spytał Toa Ognia, starając się podejść do robota. - Co się stało? - Przepraszam, panie Toa - odparł Junky, wciąż ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. W tym samym momencie z podłogi wokół przybyłych wystrzeliły promienne wiązki, wiążąc ich w laserowej klatce. Dopiero teraz wojownicy zauważyli niewielką postać w zielonym pancerzu, krzątającą się za stołem w pobliżu półek z narzędziami. Była do nich odwrócona plecami i nie przypominała żadnego znanego im Matoranina, lecz Toa nie mieli wątpliwości, z kim mają do czynienia. - Phoren? - odezwał się Hserg, wyglądając zza świetlistych krat. - Phoren, to ty? Skąd się tu wziąłeś? Le-Matoranin nie odpowiedział, nadal ignorując przybycie nieznajomych. Dalej krzątał się przy półkach i Toa szybko dostrzegli, że zabiera z nich własnoręcznie wykonanie bronie. Do czego się szykował? - Phoren? Phoren! - powtórzył Hserg, lecz po chwili zaczął tracić cierpliwość. W jego dłoni powoli formowała się ognista kula. - Dość tego, jeśli nie chcesz… - Uspokój się, nie załatwimy tego w ten sposób - przerwała mu Arctica, ciągnąc go za ramię, po czym spojrzała na Matoranina. - Phoren, musisz powiedzieć nam, co się stało. Konstruktor wreszcie się zatrzymał, nadal stał jednak odwrócony plecami do Toa. Obwieszony niemal od stóp do głów własnym orężem. - Jedyne, co powinniście wiedzieć… - odrzekł przybitym głosem - to, że muszę iść i naprawić błędy, które popełniłem. Sam. To tylko i wyłącznie moja wina… i moja sprawa. Ponownie odciął się od Toa i sięgnął na najwyższą półkę, zdejmując z niej coś, co przypominało podłużny karabin, przystosowany do rozmiarów Matoranina. Konstruktor sprawdził go uważnie i zawiesił na plecach, po czym, uzbrojony w liczne inne miotacze i kilka broni białych, zmierzył do wyjścia. Z jego wyrazu twarzy trudno było cokolwiek odgadnąć. Idąc w stronę drzwi, ani razu nie spojrzał w kierunku Toa. Junky nadal wbijał wzrok w podłogę. Hserg i Arctica próbowali jeszcze do niego przemówić, namówić, by powiedział im, co się stało i uwolnił ich z pułapki, by ich posłuchał choćby przez chwilę. Matoranin cały czas ich ignorował, skupiony tylko na tym, o czym wspomniał im wcześniej - naprawieniu własnych błędów. Nie zwracał uwagi na słowa Toa do czasu, aż odezwał się Vox: - Nie możesz zmierzyć się z Glavusem sam. Phoren zatrzymał się pół kroku od drzwi. Wyglądało to tak, jakby zamarł w bezruchu. Wahał się. - Obaj wiemy, do czego jest zdolny - mówił dalej Vox. Jego ton wydawał się… obcy. Surowy. - Obaj wiemy, że nie dasz mu rady sam. - Phoren, pozwól sobie pomóc - dołączyła się do niego Arctica, starając się brzmieć najłagodniej, jak potrafiła. Matoranin jeszcze przez długą chwilę tkwił w tej samej pozycji. Wreszcie z jego ust wydobyło się ciche westchnięcie. - Dobrze - powiedział, zwieszając głowę i uwolnił Toa z pułapki. Wojownicy podeszli do niego, podczas gdy konstruktor usiadł na podłodze, zrezygnowany. Arctica przykucnęła naprzeciwko niego. Po jego zmaltretowanej twarzy widać było, że musiał wiele przejść. - Powiesz nam, co się stało? Od początku? Matoranin wydał z siebie ponowne westchnięcie i odwrócił wzrok, spoglądając na Junky’ego. Robot pokiwał powoli głową. - Glavus… mnie porwał. Uwięził w Kuźni Astavar - Phoren w końcu się przełamał. - Kazał mi oglądać i analizować bitwy dronów, znaleźć błędy i je naprawić. Miałem zaprojektować nowy model żołnierza… Nie wiem, kto miał się zająć ich wyprodukowaniem, czy miał jakieś fabryki… Miałem tylko zaprojektować… Słowa te potwierdziły przypuszczenia Toa. Nagle stało się jasne, dlaczego Syndykatowi tak bardzo zależało na przejęciu kontroli nad Piątym Dystryktem. Kuźnia Astavar była główną budowlą w tym rejonie miasta i podlegała już organizacji, jednak po przejęciu wszystkich fabryk Glavus - co do którego nie było wątpliwości, że współpracuje z Syndykatem - mógł wykorzystać je do stworzenia swojej armii na nowo. Artas Nui znów miało zrodzić zastępy niszczycielskich żołnierzy, tak jak przed prawie dwudziestoma laty, kiedy XONOX wypuścił z Kopuły pierwsze drony na podbój wyspy. - Starałem się opóźnić projekt, jak tylko się dało, wyczekując odpowiedniego momentu na ucieczkę… - kontynuował Phoren. - W końcu zostawili mnie z tylko jednym Mrocznym Łowcą. Model żołnierza był już prawie gotowy i nasłałem go na niego, a sam uciekłem i dotarłem tutaj… Maszyna uległa zniszczeniu, ale jej plany i dane techniczne, które zapisałem w komputerze, zostały w Kuźni… Są na tym etapie, że Glavus na pewno znajdzie kogoś, kto dokończy projekt… Dlatego muszę je odzyskać… Arctica oparła dłonie na ramionach konstruktora - Spokojnie. - Zajrzała mu w oczy. - Nie musisz się już narażać. My się tym zajmiemy. - Tak. Ruszajmy - rzucił pospiesznie Vox i odwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia. - Nie, Vox - powiedziała stanowczo Toa Lodu. - Potrzebujemy planu. Wojownik w Hau mierzył ją przez moment wzrokiem, po czym mruknął coś gniewnie pod nosem i opuścił pomieszczenie. Arctica pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą i podążyła jego śladem. Hserg gapił się chwilę na drzwi, zmieszany, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić w tej sytuacji. W końcu przeniósł wzrok na Phorena. - Więc… jesteś konstruktorem, ta? - powiedział, wyszczerzając się. - Bo widzisz, mam taki mały problem z motocyklem… Arctica znalazła Voxa stojącego przy barierce biegnącej wokół dawnej laterny i obserwującego miasto w dole. Nie odwrócił się do niej, kiedy wyszła z pracowni. - Vox, wiem, co czujesz, ale nie możesz tak po prostu… - Zbliża się burza - powiedział nagle Toa, wciąż nie odrywając oczu od miasta. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się obok niego i spojrzała na niebo. Przesłaniały je szare chmury, jak niemal zawsze, lecz nie były dość ciemne, by zwiastować nadejście burzy. Powietrze i morze również tego nie zapowiadały. - Chmury wyglądają normalnie… - stwierdziła. - Nie na niebie. Tam. - Vox wskazał na miejskie zabudowania rozpościerające się w dole przed latarnią. Poranna mgła zaczynała już powoli opadać, pozwalając Arctice wyraźnie dostrzec ulice Pierwszego Dystryktu. Toa Dźwięku rzeczywiście miał rację. Panowało na nich większe poruszenie niż zazwyczaj. Napiętą atmosferę dało się wyczuć aż tutaj, na samym skraju metropolii. W istocie… nadciągała burza. - Co to oznacza? - odezwała się Arctica, zerkając pytająco na towarzysza. - Nie wiem - odparł Vox, wciąż wpatrując się w miasto. - Nic dobrego. *** - Przepraszam, szefie, ale wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko - tłumaczył się Bane. - Musiałem się bronić i… i… roztrzaskałem maszynę… Mroczny Łowca klęczał nad pozostałością po ciele drona Phorena, którego wiele szczątek wciąż walało się po całej pracowni Matoranina. Najemnik wyglądał, jak skruszony Rahi, którego właściciel zastał nad zniszczoną drogą ozdobą po powrocie do domu. Glavus stał naprzeciw niego, wraz z łowcą w zielono-szarej zbroi, nie odzywając się do tej pory ani słowem. Gdy Bane opowiadał mu o całym zajściu i ucieczce Phorena, na jego twarzy ani na moment nie pojawiła się jakakolwiek emocja, nawet rozczarowanie czy gniew. Najemnik nie był pewien, co o tym myśleć. Nie wiedział, czy powinien się obawiać Glavusa - kilka miesięcy temu nie miałby ku temu żadnych podstaw, kiedy jego zleceniodawca ledwo był zdolny się poruszać. Od tamtego czasu jego stan uległ jednak znacznej poprawie. Bane nie miał pojęcia, co Glavus robił z ciałem w swojej komnacie, ale był pewny, że gdyby teraz mężczyzna miał wyładować na nim swój gniew, Mrocznemu Łowcy nie poszłoby tak łatwo jak z robotem Phorena. - Rozumiem - przemówił w końcu Glavus. Jego głęboki głos przepuszczony przez maskę oddechową zadudnił o ściany pomieszczenia. - Widzę, że nawet tak proste zadanie jak pilnowanie Matoranina cię przerosło. - Jego partnerzy wciąż nie wrócili - wtrącił Xet bezbarwnym tonem. Glavus pokiwał powoli głową z uwagą. - Wygląda na to, że waszej trójce nie można niczego powierzyć. - Ale… co teraz zrobimy? - odparł Bane, próbując jakoś zmienić temat. - Robot zniszczony, a Phorena nie ma… Będziemy musieli zaczynać od początku! Mężczyzna w czarnej zbroi zaśmiał się krótko, spoglądając na Bane’a z politowaniem. Mrocznemu Łowcy nie podobało się to spojrzenie. Popełnił błąd, to prawda, ale nienawidził, kiedy ktoś patrzył na niego w ten sposób. Przynajmniej spojrzenie Xeta wypaczone było z jakichkolwiek emocji. Bane nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego Glavus był tak pewny w siebie w momencie, w którym cały jego plan się zawalił. - Nie będziemy musieli zaczynać niczego od początku - powiedział mężczyzna, mierząc Bane’a wzgardliwym wzrokiem. - Rój wciąż przechowuje w sobie wszystkie dane i plany Phorena… I tak się składa, że Syndykat znalazł kogoś, kto może dokończyć ten projekt… Bane zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. W tym samym momencie drzwi do byłej pracowni konstruktora otwarły się, wpuszczając do środka czwartą postać, górującą nad wszystkimi. Mroczny Łowca rozszerzył oczy i rozdziawił usta ze zdumienia, cofając się z lekkim przestrachem. Kroki mężczyzny stąpającego ciężko po metalowej podłodze rozbrzmiewały donośnie w całej sali. Istota w ogromnej, czarno-czerwonej zbroi zatrzymała się nad szczątkami drona, rzucając na nie okiem zza srebrnego wizjera swojego hełmu. Bane nigdy nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze dojdzie do tego spotkania. A jednak w tym oto momencie stał naprzeciwko swojego dawnego zleceniodawcy, który lata temu wynajął go do podłożenia bomb w najuboższych dzielnicach tej wyspy i wywabienia Toa Zaldiara z ukrycia. Miał nadzieję, że Vrex nie będzie rozpamiętywał mu tamtej porażki. Rozdział 8 Drzwi do kantyny otworzyły się, zahaczając o zawieszony przy wejściu dzwonek. Melodyjny dźwięk rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu, lecz nikt z siedzących w środku nie zwrócił uwagi na zmieszanego Matoranina w szarej Kanohi Ruru, który stanął w wejściu, rozglądając się niepewnie. Wreszcie jego wzrok spoczął na Matorance w błękitnej Kaukau, zajmującej miejsce przy stoliku w rogu sali. Uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niej. Dostrzegłszy go, Matoranka również się uśmiechnęła. - Miło cię widzieć, Kyre - powiedział nieśmiało chłopak, dosiadając się. - Nie, to ciebie miło widzieć, Asiro - odparła Matoranka. - Naprawdę nie wiesz ile to dla nas znaczy, że zainteresowałeś się sprawą. Naprawdę chcesz wziąć udział w marszu? Twarz chłopaka skryła się pod rumieńcem. Asiro i Kyre znali się już od jakiegoś czasu, od momentu, w którym spotkali się na targu w handlowej dzielnicy Khofima. Kyre była kiedyś szanowanym członkiem Gildii Matoran, kiedy ta jeszcze istniała, on - zwykłym, prostym handlarzem próbującym utrzymać się jakoś w wielkim mieście. Mimo to, Kyre nigdy nie traktowała go z tego powodu gorzej. Asiro zdawało się, że w tych krótkich rozmowach, jakie prowadzili ze sobą od czasu do czasu przy stoiskach, naprawdę dobrze się dogadywali. Matoranin nigdy nie miał jednak okazji być tak blisko niej… aż do teraz. - Tak, tak… - powiedział, otrząsając się z rozmyślań. - Ale… to pierwszy raz, kiedy biorę udział w czymś takim, więc nie wiem, czego się spodziewać i nie rozumiem wielu rzeczy. Kuliste lampy zwisające z sufitu rozjaśniały kantynę ciepłym, żółtawym światłem, tworząc przyjemną, kojącą atmosferę. - Powinienem przynieść ze sobą jakiś kij, pałkę… coś takiego? Kyre zaśmiała się, krótko i perliście. - Nie, nie… Wiesz, Asiro, nasz ruch nie opiera się na przemocy. Gdybyśmy próbowali wymusić zmiany siłą, policja szybko by nas aresztowała i nie zyskalibyśmy poparcia mieszkańców… a to donikąd by nas nie zaprowadziło, prawda? Zajrzała Matoraninowi głęboko w oczy. Asiro poczuł gdzieś w środku przyjemne ciepło, przez które ponownie jego twarz się zaczerwieniła. Podrapał się z tyłu głowy, odwracając wzrok i starając się jakoś to ukryć. - Tak. Chyba masz rację… Na jego szczęście, uwagę Kyre przykuł nagle ekran zawieszony przy suficie nad ladą, wyświetlający obraz tłumów mieszkańców maszerujących w proteście ulicami otaczającymi Kopułę Artas Nui. Setki osób idących w jednej, zwartej grupie przez miasto, trzymając liczne transparenty z hasłami domagającymi się sprawiedliwości i równego traktowania. Obraz zarejestrowany przez sterowce ciągnął się jeszcze wiele przecznic dalej od placu wokół siedziby Rady. Musiało to być naprawdę wielkie wydarzenie. Syntetyczny głos informatora dobiegł do uszu Matoranina: - A teraz przechodzimy do raportu z ostatniej demonstracji mającej miejsce w pobliżu Kopuły Artas Nui. Tłumy mieszkańców wyszły na ulice, by protestować w sprawie kontrowersyjnej decyzji Rady Artas Nui, która przyznała Syndykatowi pełnię władzy nad Piątym Dystryktem i jego fabrycznymi zabudowaniami… Asiro wpatrywał się chwilę w lekko falujący obraz na przestarzałym odbiorniku. - To demonstracja sprzed kilku dni, tak? Kyre potaknęła. - Za każdym razem jest coraz więcej demonstrantów, takich jak ty. - Spojrzała na chłopaka, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - Muszę przyznać… ostatnio zacząłeś się bardziej angażować w życie społeczne. - Po prostu… wydaje mi się, że tak trzeba. Nie podoba mi się to, co się dzieje i wiem, że jeśli nie będę nic robić i czekać na zmiany, to one nigdy nie nadejdą. Dlatego… dlatego postanowiłem coś zrobić. Matoranin nie był do końca pewny, czy dobrze odczytuje emocje z twarzy Kyre, ale zdawało mu się, że jego słowa wywarły na niej naprawdę dobre wrażenie. - Miło mi to słyszeć - odezwała się, a na jej usta ponownie wstąpił ciepły uśmiech. - To dobrze, że postanowiłeś się włączyć nie ze względu na mnie, a prawdziwą chęć zmiany. Potrzebujemy właśnie takich jak ty, Asiro. - Tak. - Chłopak odwrócił wzrok. - Tak, dzięki… Matoranka wstała od stołu. - Dobrze, na mnie już czas. Mam jeszcze parę rzeczy do zrobienia przed demonstracją. - Och. - Asiro zamrugał i również się podniósł. - W takim razie… do zobaczenia. - Tak. Do zobaczenia… Kyre podeszła do niego, ściskając go na pożegnanie, po czym zmierzyła w stronę wyjścia. Asiro jeszcze przez długi moment wpatrywał się w drzwi, za którymi zniknęła jego przyjaciółka. *** Transparenty z hasłami takimi jak „''Nie dla gorszego traktowania!”, „''Chcemy decydować o naszym życiu!” czy „''Precz z Radą! Precz z Syndykatem!” wystawały ponad głowy mieszkańców maszerujących ulicami Artas Nui, jak flagi wystające ponad szeregi żołnierzy zmierzających na bitwę. Celem tego marszu był środek wyspy, demonstranci mieli głosić swoje hasła idąc wzdłuż ulic okalanych przez najwyższe budynki, w którym członkowie Rady, Syndykatu i innych grup poszerzali swoją władzę, aż wreszcie pochód miał dotrzeć na dziedziniec i otoczyć Kopułę. Asiro był pod wrażeniem tak licznej grupy osób. Nigdy wcześniej nie brał udziału w czymkolwiek podobnym i taki widok zdawał się wręcz go oszałamiać. Mimo tego, Matoranin czuł się nerwowo, nie mogąc nigdzie dostrzec swojej przyjaciółki. - Kyre! Kyre, gdzie jesteś?! Nikt nie odpowiedział na jego nawoływanie. Zresztą, Asiro wątpił, że Kyre mogła go usłyszeć, nawet, jeśli była gdzieś w pobliżu. Tłum skandujący swoje hasła zdawał się zagłuszać wszystko. Nagle ktoś podszedł do niego od tyłu, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Matoranin obrócił się gwałtownie, a wtedy jego oczom ukazał się wysoki mężczyzna w płaszczu przykrywającym niemal całe jego ciało. Jedyne, co nie było skryte pod materiałem, to jego czerwona maska z parą czarnych jak obsydian gogli. - Wyglądasz na zbłąkanego - odezwał się nieznajomy. - Pomóc ci w czymś? - Nie, nie, dziękuję… Ja tylko… miałem się tu z kimś spotkać. Mężczyzna nachylił się nad Matoraninem, przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Nie widziałem cię wcześniej na żadnym marszu… Jesteś tu nowy? Jak ci na imię? - A-Asiro - odparł chłopak. - Pracuję jako handlarz w dzielnicy Khofima, rzadko zapuszczam się w te strony. To mój pierwszy raz na takim marszu. - Och, doprawdy? - Nieznajomy położył palce na brodzie. - I co skłoniło cię, żeby przejść taki kawał drogi i wziąć udział? Jakiś ukryty motyw, hm? Może jakaś sympatia? Matoranin zarumienił się. - Szczerze powiedziawszy, to… tak, na początku tak - odrzekł nieśmiało. - Ale tylko na początku. To nie tak, jak pan myśli. Idąc teraz z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi w tłumie… Naprawdę czuję się, jakbym był jego częścią. Maszeruję tu już nie tylko po to, żeby komuś zaimponować, ale z własnej woli. - Hmmm? - Obcy nadal wpatrywał się w chłopaka nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. - N-Naprawdę! To nie tak, że ja… - Och, spokojnie, wierzę ci, wierzę - odparł mężczyzna, śmiejąc się lekko. Zaraz potem jednak spoważniał. - Zastanawiam się tylko… czy taki marsz rzeczywiście może coś zmienić? Asiro spojrzał na niego pytająco. Nagle ogarnął go dziwny, przenikliwy niepokój. Rozejrzał się dookoła, na wściekłych demonstrantów wykrzykujących swoje hasła, na rzędy mundurowych z Policji Skakdi ustawionych wzdłuż ulic, na mieszkańców wyglądając zza okien przyulicznych budynków. Trójka Matoran przyglądała się niepewnie marszowi za pożółkłą, brudną od unoszącego się w powietrzu smogu szybą. Asiro dostrzegł lęk w ich oczach. W oczach tych, którzy szli obok niego, dostrzegł natomiast jedynie mrok. Najbardziej niepokoiło go jednak to, co kryło się pod goglami jego tajemniczego rozmówcy. - Widziałeś kiedyś pewne Rahi, szarańcze? - zapytał nagle mężczyzna, odbiegając zupełnie od tematu. - Ech? - Asiro nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. - Często atakują pola uprawne. Może nie tutaj, w mieście, ale w wioskach Północnego czy Południowego Kontynentu są bardzo często spotykane. Matoranin zmarszczył brwi. Jego niepokój wciąż narastał. Rozejrzał się na boki, lecz wszyscy pozostali biorący udział w marszu zdawali się nie zwracać uwagi na ich dwójkę. - Co to ma do rzeczy? - zapytał w końcu. - Pojedyncza szarańcza jest niemalże nieszkodliwa. To po prostu zwykły, mały insekt, którego łatwo zgnieść i który nie stanowi żadnego problemu, może poza lekką irytacją. Chłopak poczuł krople potu występujące na jego kark. - P-Po co mi o tym mówisz? Nieznajomy westchnął. - To taka… przenośnia, metafora - odparł, po czym kontynuował wcześniejszy temat: - Szarańcze jednak nigdy nie działają pojedynczo. Atakują w chmarach, gigantycznych chmarach, które w mgnieniu oka mogą zniszczyć całe uprawy, a nawet zranić rolników. Mogą zrujnować wszystko, nad czym ciężko pracowałeś przez lata, by zaspokoić swoje potrzeby. Matoranin miał wrażenie, że zaraz nie wytrzyma. Niepokój przerodził się w autentyczny strach. - Dlaczego… dlaczego idziesz w tym marszu? - zapytał mężczyznę łamiącym się głosem. - Dlaczego? Pomyślmy… Nagle z przodu tłumu nastąpiło wielkie poruszenie. Protestujący zatrzymali się, a Asiro odwrócił wzrok od nieznajomego i zaczął zadzierać do góry głowę, by dostrzec, co się dzieje. - Dajcie już spokój, co?! Dzień po dniu urządzacie te przeklęte marsze i utrudniacie nam życie! Jak chcecie zmian, weźcie się do pracy, zamiast blokować drogi! Głos należał do jednego z mieszkańców z grupy, która wyłoniła się ze swoich domów, by stanąć naprzeciw tłumu. Po chwili zaczęli dołączać się do nich kolejni, wszyscy ci, którzy nie bali się wyjść na ulicę. - Hej, zamknij się! - zaoponował ktoś z demonstrantów. - Na co mamy pracować? Na utrzymanie tych zbrodniarzy?! Nie dostaną ode mnie złamanego widgeta! Mężczyzna stojący obok Asiro skrzyżował ręce na piersi i odchylił lekko głowę do tyłu. - Zaczęło się. Obie strony mają swoje własne zdanie. Tak to się kończy, prędzej czy później. Kłótnie z przodu tłumu coraz bardziej się zaostrzały, do momentu, aż do akcji wkroczyła Policja Skakdi. Zakazianie w ciemnych pancerzach oddzielili protestujących od pozostałych mieszkańców, osłaniając się tarczami. Asiro nie widział dokładnie, co się dzieje, lecz zdawało mu się, że dostrzegł, jak mundurowi zgarniają jednego z demonstrantów, który próbował przebić się do ludzi za tarczami. To tylko zaogniło sytuację. Ludzie z przodu tłumu rzucili się na Skakdi z transparentami, narzędziami, wszystkim, co mieli pod ręką, czy nawet z gołymi pięściami. Rozpętało się piekło, które powoli, stopniowo, zaczęło sięgać coraz dalej w głąb tłumu. Zakazianie ustawieni wzdłuż ulicy rzucili się między protestujących. Asiro zadrżał. - A… Aresztują mnie…? - Całkiem możliwe - odparł beznamiętnie mężczyzna w czerwonej masce. - D-Dlaczego?! - Dobre pytanie, nieprawdaż? Matoranin spojrzał na niego, lecz ku jego zdumieniu, mężczyzny już tam nie było. Chłopak rozejrzał się nerwowo dookoła, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Wtedy gdzieś, wśród tłumu, dostrzegł znajomą maskę. Błękitna Kaukau. Kyre. Zawołał do niej, lecz Matoranka szybko zniknęła mu z oczu. Asiro zaczął biec w tamtym kierunku, przeciskając się między demonstrantami jak morski Rahi płynący pod prąd. Wszyscy pozostali uciekali w przeciwnym kierunku, tym, z którego przyszli. Wreszcie wypadł z tłumu prosto w trwające zamieszki, zatrzymując się naprzeciwko jednego z uczestników marszu, który dopadł do tutejszego mieszkańca. Nigdzie nie dostrzegł śladu Kyre. Widział tylko, jak demonstrant uderza pięścią w twarz mężczyzny, powalając go na ziemię. I po chwili sam upada, gdy energetyczny bełt, który nadleciał gdzieś z tłumu, przebija jego szyję. Wszyscy zamarli. Asiro obrócił się w stronę, z której nadleciała strzała. Pośród oszołomionych ludzi, zdawało mu się, że dostrzegł gdzieś Kyre. Nie pobiegł jednak za nią. Strach sparaliżował całe jego ciało. Nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, mimo że chciał uciekać, znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. Zamiast tego mógł tylko wpatrywać się w martwe ciało leżące przed nim na ulicy. - P-Policjant… - odezwał się ktoś z tłumu. - Policjant zabił cywila! Demonstranci, jak wściekli, rzucili się na Zakazian. Któryś ze Skakdi wrzasnął na całe gardło do swoich towarzyszy: - Dosyć tego! Brać ich! Aresztować wszystkich! Asiro zadrżał. - Ale… ja nic nie zrobiłem! - Żadnych wyjątków! - warknął rosły Zakazianin, dopadłszy do niego. W następnej chwili kolejny bełt przeszył jego pierś. Skakdi jęknął, wypuścił broń z ręki i zwalił się na ziemię, tuż przed Asiro. Matoranin również upadł, wstrząśnięty strachem. Wtedy stanął za nim nieznajomy, z którym chłopak rozmawiał wcześniej. - To ten moment… twoja szansa. - Sz… Szansa na co?! - wyjąkał Matoranin, odwracając się ku niemu. - K-Kim ty jesteś?! Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak przerażająca jest maska, którą przywdziewał mężczyzna. Czerwona jak krew, którą za moment miały spłynąć te ulice, a fakt, że przez czarne gogle nie dało się dostrzec jego oczu tylko potęgowało uczucie, że nieznajomy wpatrywał się w głąb umysłu chłopaka, nasilając jego lęk. - Jestem tobą. Każdy jest mną. Tak jak każdy jest żołnierzem rewolucyjnej grupy Khakkhara Nui. Źrenice Asiro rozszerzyły się. - Khak… khara… Nui…? - Tak - odparł mężczyzna, po czym odwrócił się. - W rzeczy samej. Matoranin wyciągnął ku niemu rękę. - Zaczekaj…! Jak masz na imię?! Nieznajomy zatrzymał się, lecz nie spojrzał już na chłopaka. - Nazywają mnie Mówcą. Po tych słowach odszedł, znikając wśród kłębów dymu unoszących się znad ognia, wznieconego przez zamieszki. Asiro zamarł w bezruchu, otoczony przez chaos. Słowa Mówcy wciąż rozbrzmiewały w jego głowie. Po chwili Matoranin wstał na chwiejne nogi i rozejrzał się wokół, a potem spojrzał w dół, na swoje dłonie. Czy tym właśnie się stał? Przestępcą, mimo że chciał tylko coś zmienić, tak jak Kyre? Podniósł głowę, w odpowiednim momencie, żeby dostrzec biegnącego prosto na niego Skakdi z uniesioną paraliżującą tonfą. Chłopak nie miał nawet siły uciekać. Osłonił się tylko rękoma, akceptując swój los. Tak, stał się przestępcą. Nagle wszystko wokół ucichło. Wyparował dosłownie każdy dźwięk. W następnej sekundzie cały wytłumiony hałas ponownie rozbrzmiał, wzmocniony kilkukrotnie, niczym dźwiękowy wybuch, rozsadzając broń Zakazianina. Po chwili kolejny, jeszcze silniejszy impuls dźwiękowej energii eksplodował pośrodku ulicy, zwalając wszystkich z nóg i odrzucając w tył. Wzniecony podmuch powietrza ugasił płomienie, które jeszcze nie zdążyły się rozwinąć i zacząć trawić ulicę, oraz rozwiał dym, wznosząc zamiast tego w powietrze kłęby osiadłego na asfalcie i ulicy pyłu. Po paru chwilach, gdy ten wreszcie opadł, oczom demonstrantów, mieszkańców i Zakazian ukazał się smukły wojownik w szarej zbroi i Kanohi Hau na twarzy, ściskający w dłoni miecz. Mężczyzna zmierzył wszystkim lodowatym spojrzeniem zielonych oczy. - T-Toa…? - odezwał się ktoś z tłumu. - D-Dlaczego Toa tu jest…? - Rozejść się, wszyscy! - krzyknął wojownik, wzmacniając swój głos mocą Dźwięku. - No już! Mieszkańcy zaczęli pomału się wycofywać, wyraźnie przestraszeni. Jeden z demonstrantów, powalony wcześniej impulsem, poderwał się z ziemi i chwytając porzuconą przez jednego ze Skakdi tonfę, zaszarżował na Toa. Mężczyzna momentalnie się ku niemu odwrócił, zamachując się mieczem kilka centymetrów przed jego twarzą i uwalniając dźwiękowy strumień, który odrzucił napastnika do tyłu. Toa ponownie spojrzał na pozostałych. - Nie wyraziłem się jasno? Wynocha stąd, już! Demonstranci i mieszkańcy rzucili się do ucieczki, tak jak i Asiro. Wojownik zwrócił się do Zakazian. - To tyczy się również was. Skakdi, choć wyraźnie niepewni, nie zamierzali wdawać się w bójkę z Toa i również się wycofali. Vox pozostał sam na ulicy, pośród porozrzucanych transparentów, narzędzi, broni i płaszczy. To jednak nie miał być koniec. Dźwięki ciężkich kroków, które usłyszał wcześniej, stawały się coraz bliższe. Zacisnął pewniej palce na rękojeści miecza Zaldiara, wyczekując. Wreszcie zza zakrętu wyłoniła się trójnoga maszyna o czerwonym pancerzu, z wystającą flagą, na której powiewał symbol skrzyżowanych ze sobą młota i haka. - Pierwszy i ostatni raz wchodzisz nam w drogę, Toa Voxie - odezwał się Matoranin w zielonej Mahiki zza sterów Exo-Hagah. Toa Dźwięku wystawił miecz przed siebie, przyjmując bojową postawę. - Wchodzić wam w drogę? Powstrzymałem chaos, który znów wywołaliście. Machina zatrzymała się naprzeciw wojownika. Zasiadający w niej Matoranin przewyższał w niej Voxa o ponad głowę. Exo-Hagah były głównie wykorzystywane jako samodzielne maszyny, lecz swój pełen potencjał osiągały wtedy, gdy ktoś zasiadał za ich sterami. Połączenie szybko reagującego umysłu z arsenałem maszyny tworzyło siłę nie do zatrzymania. Vox był pewien, że ten model, najpewniej przechwycony przez Khakkharę, był jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny. - Śmiałe oskarżenia… - powiedział Matoranin. - Lecz nie doszukuj się winy w nas, a w ludziach, którzy mają dość wywieranego na nich ucisku. Vox zmrużył oczy. - Daruj sobie. Myślisz, że nie widziałem waszych czerwonych opasek w tłumie? Dobrze wiem, że wmieszaliście w demonstrantów swoich członków, którzy mieli zaatakować policję. Zależy wam tylko na sianiu chaosu i szukaniu ofiar, które potem możecie włączyć do swojej organizacji. - Jeśli stajesz przeciwko nam, jesteś wrogiem rewolucji. A Khakkhara Nui zgładzi każdego wroga, który sprzeciwia się postępowi! Wyostrzony słuch Voxa wyłapał gdzieś w dali krótki dźwięk wystrzału. Toa odwrócił się w porę, by zablokować energetyczne bełty, które nadleciały ku niemu od strony bocznej ulicy. Pociski rozbryzgały się o klingę miecza Zaldiara, sypiąc iskrami na wszystkie strony. Wtedy Exo-Hagah przypuścił swój atak, wypluwając serię laserowych pocisków z działa zamocowanego w miejscu przedramienia maszyny. Vox nie miał dość czasu na reakcję, by zablokować strzały. Rzucił się w bok, pozwalając, by pociski wbiły się w ziemię, pozostawiając na niej zwęglone ślady. Klękając na jedno kolano i wystawiając ostrze na bok, Toa spojrzał na zmierzającą ku niemu maszynę. - Nie masz najmniejszych szans na wygraną - zaśmiał się Matoranin. - Masz przed sobą Jotunna, pierwszego dowódcę sił zbrojnych Khakkhara Nui. Pokonałem już wielu takich jak ty. Niech ta ulica stanie się twoim grobem! Maszyna oddała kolejne strzały. Vox uniknął laserowych bełtów, uskakując w bok i zatrzymał się parę bio dalej, klnąc pod nosem. Musiał szybko zakończyć to starcie, jeśli miał dotrzeć do Kuźni Astavar i zmierzyć się z Glavusem. Postanowił, że zajmie się zamieszkami, podczas gdy Arctica, Hserg i Phoren ułożą plan. Chaos na ulicach został jednak opanowany, a Toa Dźwięku nie miał czasu na obalanie całej Khakkhary. Powinien zająć się tym później. Lub wcześniej, przeszło mu przez myśl, gdy odskakiwał do tyłu przed kolejną salwą Exo-Hagah. Powinien wcześniej zainteresować się tą organizacją. Teraz jego cały świat się walił, a gdyby tego było mało, terroryści siali coraz większy chaos w mieście. Popełnił błąd, tak jak pozostali Toa. Wszyscy zareagowali zbyt późno na to, co działo się na wyspie. Charknął gniewnie, obrywając od jednego z pocisków. Jeśli już miał mierzyć się z Khakkharą, to nie z tą maszyną i zasiadającą za jej sterami szaleńcem, a kimś innym, kimś, kto ukrywał się właśnie gdzieś między budynkami. ''*** Asiro upadł na kolana, dysząc ciężko i opierając dłonie o drutowaną siatkę, odgradzającą zaciemniony zaułek od dalszej części ulicy. Był zdruzgotany. Dlaczego musiał uczestniczyć w tym całym szaleństwie? Dlaczego nagle zjawił się Toa? Jak do tego wszystkiego doszło? W jednej chwili cały jego świat legł w gruzach. Wiedział, że od tego momentu nigdy nie będzie taki, jak dawniej. Oparł się plecami o pordzewiałą beczkę w rogu zaułka i spuścił głowę, załamany. Chciał tylko zbliżyć się do Kyre… Ktoś zjawił się po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia. Asiro podniósł wzrok i ujrzał swoją przyjaciółkę, choć zmieniła się, odkąd ostatnio ją widział. Zamiast błękitnego pancerza przywdziewała czerwoną zbroję, na jej niebieskiej masce namalowane były szkarłatną farbą bitewne symbole, a na jej plecach spoczywała złota laserowa kusza. Matoranka spoglądała przez chwilę na chłopaka beznamiętnym wzrokiem, po czym bez słowa odwróciła się, by odejść. - Zaczekaj! - krzyknął za nią Asiro, przylegając do siatki. - To ty, Kyre, prawda? To ty zastrzeliłaś tamtego demonstranta i wywołałaś zamieszki… To byłaś ty, prawda? Matoranka zatrzymała się. - To było konieczne dla naszej sprawy. Jej głos był dla Asiro obcy, nigdy wcześniej nie wyczuwał w nim takiego chłodu. - W-Wiem, że tak nie myślisz! Przecież… przecież powiedziałaś mi, że nie opieracie się na przemocy! Czy… czy ja teraz jestem… przestępcą? Co to wszystko znaczy?! Kyre nic nie odpowiedziała. Stała w miejscu, odwrócona bokiem do Asiro. Nawet na niego nie spojrzała. - Sprawiłaś, że ja… - łkał dalej Matoranin. - Nie, nie tylko ja… Sprawiłaś, że inni przyszli tu… w to miejsce… i zaczęli walczyć. To nie w porządku! Dziewczyna westchnęła. - Byłeś na froncie, zupełnie nieprzygotowany - odparła, zwieszając głowę. - Ale to nie twoja wina. Mieszkańcy tacy jak ty stanowią podstawę naszej organizacji. Możesz być dumny. Asiro popatrzył na nią przez łzy. Kyre nie powiedziała już jednak nic więcej, tylko odeszła, pozostawiając go samego. *** Wyłoniwszy się z zaułka, oczy dziewczyny dostrzegły w oddali nadciągającą postać. Kyre momentalnie obróciła się w tamtą stronę i wycelowała. Vox uniknął bełtu wystrzelonego z laserowej kuszy i naskoczył na Matorankę, przyciskając ją do ziemi. - Z-Złaź ze mnie! - wycharczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Puszczaj! - Uspokój się, Kyre! - Vox nachylił się nad nią, zaglądając jej w oczy. - Co ty robisz? Dołączyłaś do tych… terrorystów… i siejesz chaos i zniszczenie w mieście?! Tym mieście, które rzekomo chcesz uczynić lepszym miejscem?! Matoranka zmrużyła oczy. - To nie są terroryści… - wycedziła. - I ja na pewno też nie! Jestem wojowniczką postępowej, rewolucyjnej grupy Khakkhara Nui! Napięła mięśnie, próbując uwolnić się z uścisku Toa, lecz Vox był od niej zdecydowanie silniejszy. - Zabijasz niewinnych ludzi! Tak właśnie chcesz żyć?! - To konieczne poświęcenie! Mieszkańcy muszą się poświęcać, żeby zbudować lepszy świat! Vox poczuł się… zawiedziony. Pamiętał, jak jeszcze przed wojną uratował Kyre przed gangiem Czarnych Kłów. Należała wtedy, tak jak Tahku, do Gildii Matoran, zrzeszającej Matorańskich kupców i handlarzy z całego Artas Nui. Przechodzili wtedy ciężkie dni, obciążani coraz większymi sankcjami przez ówczesne władze. Dlatego Tahku zgodził się szpiegować dla Vrexa, żeby zdobyć pieniądze i poprawić swój los. Ale Kyre… Właśnie leżała tu, przed nim, w pancerzu w barwach Khakkhary, z krwią niewinnych na rękach. - Jak możesz w ogóle tak mówić…? Czy to Mówca zaszczepił w tobie te… chore wizje? - Nie waż się źle o nim mówić! Mówca jest naszym wodzem i symbolem… Jestem gotowa zginąć w imię jego ideałów! Toa Dźwięku nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie znał Kyre długo, lecz ta, którą miał teraz przed sobą nie przypominała zupełnie tej uratowanej przez niego ponad dwadzieścia lat temu. Nim zdołał cokolwiek odrzec, na ulicę wtargnął Jotunn. - Dość tego, Toa! - zagrzmiał zza sterów robota. - Nie wiesz, kiedy przestać! Machina wypluła w niego laserowe wiązki. Vox aktywował Hau i otoczył się polem siłowym, po czym zostawił Kyre i odbił się od ziemi, naskakując na Exo-Hagah i zamachując się mieczem. Ostrze trafiło na przedramię robota, osłaniające korpus, z którego wystawała głowa Matoranina. Vox napiął mięśnie, napierając mocniej na metal, lecz pancerz maszyny musiał zostać dodatkowo wzmocniony. Nawet miecz Zaldiara nie był w stanie się przez niego przebić. Wojownik spojrzał w oczy Jotunnowi, który uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Vox musiał znaleźć słaby punkt, w który mógłby wymierzyć cios. Wzmocnił drgania powietrza wokół maszyny i skupił się na nich, by odszukać szczeliny w pancerzu, w które mógłby wbić miecz. W końcu znalazł jedną najbliżej korpusu i uchylił się w dół, przestając napierać na próbującą go odepchnąć mechaniczną rękę. Exo-Hagah przechylił się w przód, a wtedy Vox zanurkował pod jego wyciągnięte przed siebie ramię i zatopił miecz w szczelinie tuż obok miejsca pilota. Jotunn krzyknął, zdezorientowany, Vox natomiast napiął wszystkie mięśnie i wyszarpnął zaklinowany miecz razem z klapą osłaniającą Matoranina i częścią konsolety sterującej. Toa mógł teraz dostać się do pilota, lecz nie zamierzał go zabijać. Ogłuszył Jotunna i uwolnił falę dźwiękową, która posłała bezwładną maszynę razem z jej pilotem na drugi koniec ulicy. Kyre przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu z gniewem malującym się na twarzy. - Czy ty… masz pojęcie… ile przeszliśmy, żeby zdobyć tę maszynę?! Wycelowała kuszą w Voxa i oddała strzał. Mężczyzna momentalnie obrócił się, odbijając pocisk mieczem, a ten trafił z powrotem w kuszę Kyre, wytrącając broń z ręki Matoranki. - Kyre, przestań - powiedział Toa zmęczonym głosem. - Pamiętasz, co mówiłaś mi o Tahku? Pamiętasz, jak mówiłaś, że brzydzisz się tym, co zrobił? Tym, że uciekł się do zbrodni, żeby poprawić swój los? Wiem, że nie jest ci łatwo, Kyre. Mi również nie jest. Mój świat jest w pewnie jeszcze większym rozpadzie niż twój. Ale nie rób tego. Nie popełniaj tego samego błędu, co on. O dziwo, Matoranka słuchała go. Zdawała się być wstrząśnięta. - Pamiętasz, jak chciałaś, żeby Matoranie pracowali razem, żeby było im łatwiej? Nikt nie musiał nikogo zabijać… Pamiętasz, o ile byłaś wtedy szczęśliwsza? Kyre zacisnęła pięści. - Zostaw moją przeszłość w spokoju. Nie zmienię moich przekonań ze względu na jakiś sentyment. - Jesteśmy tacy sami, Kyre - odparł Vox. - Oboje dopuściliśmy się strasznych rzeczy. Ty masz na swoich rękach cudzą krew. Ja mam na swoich rękach cudzą krew. Ale to właśnie sentyment odróżnia nas od zbrodniarzy, z którymi próbujemy walczyć. Matoranka spuściła wzrok. Starała się nie patrzeć na Asiro, który przyglądał jej się zza siatki na końcu zaułka. - Jesteśmy zabójcami, to fakt - mówił dalej Toa. - Odcinamy się od emocji, żeby o tym nie myśleć. Tak jak Syndykat. Tak jak Khakkhara. Ale kiedy wszystkie inne emocje zostają w tyle, sentyment jest ostatnią… ostatnią… Łzy ściekły po policzkach dziewczyny, rozmazując czerwoną farbę. - Jeszcze nie jest za późno, Kyre - powiedział Vox. - Nie możesz zmienić tego, co już się stało. Ale możesz zmienić to, co się stanie. Matoranka popatrzyła na niego. - Muszę zostać. Muszę walczyć. Syndykat jest moim wrogiem. - Moim też. Ale nie będę tolerował sposobu, w jaki z nim walczycie. - Vox westchnął. - Odejdź. Nie chcę walczyć z tobą. Kyre zerknęła ponownie na koniec zaułka, lecz Asiro już tam nie było. Spojrzała ostatni raz na Voxa, po czym, nie odzywając się, uciekła. Toa Dźwięku stał w miejscu jeszcze przez moment. Zastanowił się nad słowami, które powiedział do Matoranki. Popatrzył na swój miecz. Ostatnią pamiątkę po Zaldiarze. Jego sentyment. Mężczyzna poczuł ogień zemsty, płonący w jego wnętrzu. Wiedział, że musi go ujarzmić. Nie mógł dać się mu zawładnąć i pozwolić mu wypaczyć wszystkie pozostałe emocje, inaczej skończy jak Kyre. W głębi ducha był wdzięczny, że doszło do tego spotkania. Nie było ono przyjemne, ale przynajmniej pozwoliło Voxowi dostrzec pewne rzeczy, które mogłyby później okazać się dla niego zgubne, jeśli nie zwróciłby na nie uwagi. Niemniej jednak, nadszedł czas, by wracać. Tego dnia Glavus miał zniknąć z życia Voxa i całego Artas Nui raz na zawsze. *** Drzwi do kantyny otworzyły się, zahaczając o zawieszony przy wejściu dzwonek. Dwaj Matoranie, jeden w brązowym, drugi w zielonym pancerzu, rozejrzeli się niepewnie po wnętrzu, aż natrafili na Asiro, siedzącego przy stoliku w rogu. Dostrzegłszy ich, chłopak pomachał do nich, uśmiechając się. Matoranie odwzajemnili uśmiechy i dosiedli się do niego. - Dobrze was widzieć. Miło, że zainteresowaliście się naszą sprawą. - Dzięki, Asiro. Ale… nadal nie jesteśmy pewni, co do niektórych rzeczy - odezwał się jeden z przybyłych. - Powinniśmy przynieść jakiś kij, pałkę, coś w tym rodzaju? - zapytał drugi. Chłopak w Ruru roześmiał się. - Nie, nie… Inni często nas tak sobie wyobrażają, ale nie na tym polega nasz ruch. Nie chodzi nam o przemoc, a o zmiany. Uciekanie się do przemocy to droga na skróty, której nie chcemy obierać. - Asiro zamyślił się. - Może to zajmować więcej czasu, ale powinniśmy zastanawiać się i szukać rozwiązania problemu. Dwaj Matoranie wpatrywali się w niego z podziwem. - Chyba masz rację. - Tak, chyba masz rację… Rozmawiali jeszcze przez krótką chwilę, dopóki Asiro nie musiał wyjść, by przygotować się do demonstracji. Opuszczając kantynę, spojrzał na niebo, po którym sunęły wolno szare, nieprzeniknione chmury, jak każdego dnia. - Jestem pewien, że to właściwa droga, Kyre. Czerwona opaska na jego ramieniu nosiła na sobie złoty symbol skrzyżowanego młota z hakiem. Rozdział 9 Wejście do transportowca otworzyło się, a wtedy ze środka maszyny wyłonił się podłużny, metalowy trap, opierając się o ziemię. Opływowy pojazd o brunatnym pancerzu i sześciu przypominających pajęcze odnóżach, należący do Phorena od jeszcze przedwojennych czasów, stał przed latarnią morską Matoranina, gotów zawieźć Toa do Kuźni Astavar. Gdy wojownicy szykowali się do wejścia na pokład, Arctica podeszła do konstruktora, obserwującego ich wraz z Junkym. - Może lepiej będzie, jak gdzieś się ukryjesz na ten czas - powiedziała, kucając przy Matoraninie. - Glavus może kogoś po ciebie przysłać. Phoren popatrzył na nią spod swoich zabrudzonych gogli. Jego zbroję nadal pokrywała patyna pyłu i sadzy, które osiadły na nim w trakcie jego niewoli w Kuźni. Mężczyzna nie miał nawet jeszcze czasu, by ją wyczyścić. - Spokojnie. Nie chcę się ukrywać - odparł konstruktor. - Teraz, kiedy już wiem, na co być przygotowany, nie dam się tak łatwo. - Tak, a nawet jeśli, to obronię mojego pana! - wtrącił Junky, kiwając głową. - Drugi raz nie popełnię błędu! Arctica uśmiechnęła się z lekka. - Dobrze. Uważajcie na siebie. - Wy też na siebie uważajcie, proszę pani! Wróćcie tu w jednym kawałku! - A żebyś wiedział, że wrócimy - odparł Hserg, stając w wejściu do transportowca. - W końcu jeszcze musicie naprawić mój motor. Toa pożegnali się z Phorenem i weszli na pokład. Po chwili transportowiec ruszył, kierowany autopilotem, który miał zabrać wojowników do Piątego Dystryktu. Od starcia z Khakkharą, Vox nie odezwał się prawie ani razu. Jego towarzysze przyjęli to ze zrozumieniem, domyślając się, przez co musiał w tym momencie przechodzić. Toa Dźwięku cały czas starał się zapanować nad swoimi emocjami, nawet teraz, siedząc na półce przeznaczonej do składowania skrzyń i kontenerów pod ścianą transportowca. Chciał zemsty. Pragnął jej, ale wiedział, że nie może pozwolić temu pragnieniu przejąć nad nim kontroli. Czuł ogień trawiący jego wnętrze i musiał go ujarzmić. Musiał trzymać się planu. Podczas jego nieobecności, Hsergowi i Arctice udało się zdobyć najważniejsze informacje o budowie Kuźni od jej byłych pracowników, zwolnionych przed laty przez Syndykat. Choć do budowli dało się dostać kilkoma bocznymi wejściami, prowadziły one do fabrycznych sektorów budynku, a Toa mieli za mało informacji, żeby szybko przedostać się przez te labirynty. Zależało im na czasie. Musieli działać szybko, jeśli chcieli odzyskać plany. Pozostawała im zatem tylko jedna droga - główne wejście. Przypuściwszy na nie szturm, Toa musieli dostać się do windy lub schodów, które miały zaprowadzić ich na najwyższy poziom budowli. Większość pięter Kuźni zajmowały w pełni zautomatyzowane fabryki, jedynie pomieszczenia na szczytowym piętrze przeznaczone były dla personelu sterującego maszynami. To w nich Glavus przetrzymywał Phorena i to najpewniej tam miały znajdować się plany. Vox zmarszczył czoło, wodząc spojrzeniem po swoich towarzyszach. Ich głównym zadaniem było odzyskanie planów mechanicznych żołnierzy, z każdą kolejną chwilą jednak rosła w nim chęć wymierzenia kary Glavusowi. Zacisnął pięści, starając się powstrzymać to uczucie. Liczył, że wytrzyma. *** Po Piątym Dystrykcie nieustannie poruszały się transportowce i Nui-Kanseny, obierając wyznaczone z góry trasy, by dostarczyć materiały do tutejszych fabryk. Transportowiec, którym przemieszczali się Toa został zaprogramowany przez Phorena tak, by obrać drogę biegnącą najbliżej Kuźni Astavar i jednocześnie nie wzbudzać niczyich podejrzeń. Kiedy wojownicy wreszcie dotarli na miejsce, wyskoczyli z pojazdu, a ten pomknął dalej przed siebie, znikając po chwili między fabrycznymi zabudowaniami. Choć od celu dzielił ich jeszcze kawał drogi, Toa mogli z tego miejsca doskonale dostrzec budowlę. Kuźnia Astavar wyrastała z labiryntu fabryk niczym lodowa góra wyłaniająca się z chłodnego oceanu. Budynek o wysokim, podłużnym kształcie miał ponurą, ciemnobrązową barwę, a jego szczyt przyozdabiało sześć ostro zakończonych występów, przypominających długie kolce, skierowane we wszystkie strony świata. Na płaskim dachu budowli mieściło się lądowisko, lecz Toa byli teraz zbyt daleko i nisko by móc dostrzec, czy ktoś się na nim znajduje. Wojownicy zatrzymali się, mierząc z dala Kuźnię wzrokiem, po czym popatrzyli po sobie. - Ruszajmy - powiedziała Arctica. Parę minut później dotarli przed główne wejście do budynku. Masywna, dwuskrzydłowa brama, pokryta popiołem i sadzą, przypominała bardziej zamknięte wrota do jakiejś starej, mrocznej twierdzy, aniżeli drzwi do fabryki. Ku zdumieniu Toa, nie zastali przed nią żadnych strażników. Po chwili przekonali się, dlaczego. Wrota otworzyły się, ukazując wojownikom ciemne wnętrze Kuźni i stojącego w nim potężnie zbudowanego Mrocznego Łowcę o ogromnych ramionach i czarnym jak węgiel pancerzu, mierzącego przybyszów spojrzeniem kwaśnozielonych ślepi wyglądających spod czarnej maski. Zgarbiony najemnik pochylał się do przodu, wsparty o ziemię na swoich wielkich pięściach. Toa momentalnie dobyli swoich broni. Vox zacisnął obydwie dłonie na rękojeści miecza Zaldiara, wystawiając ostrze przed siebie i zmrużył gniewnie oczy, taksując nimi mężczyznę. - Bane - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Odpowiedział mu dudniący, basowy śmiech Mrocznego Łowcy. - Witajcie, Toa. Jeśli przybyliście odzyskać plany projektu Phorena, spóźniliście się. Szykują się właśnie do odlotu, a wy jesteście tu, na dole, ze mną. - Jego usta wykrzywiły się pod maską w złowieszczym uśmiechu. - Nadszedł moment rewanżu, Vox. Czas, żebyś zapłacił za to, jak pokonałeś mnie lata temu na tej wyspie. Najemnik zaczął zmierzać w kierunku Toa w Hau. Rury biegnące wzdłuż ciała Mrocznego Łowcy naprężyły się, pompując jego mięśnie. Zbliżając się, Bane machnął ręką na pozostałych wojowników. - Odsuńcie się. Niech walczy sam. - Zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed Voxem. - To nasza osobista sprawa. Ku jego zdumieniu, Hserg i Arctica stanęli przy swoim towarzyszu. - Ach tak? - odezwał się Toa Ognia. - A kto nam zabroni się dołączyć? Bane momentalnie zamarł. Kilka chwil później leżał już bezwładnie pod ścianą Kuźni. Toa wyminęli go i wbiegli do dusznego wnętrza budowli. Jeśli Glavus wysłał Bane’a, by zmierzył się z nimi przy wejściu, to znaczy, że spodziewał się ich przybycia. A jeżeli Mroczny Łowca mówił prawdę i plany nowych dronów rzeczywiście miały za chwilę stąd odlecieć, Toa musieli się pospieszyć. Biegnąc skąpanym w półmroku korytarzem i mijając przeszklone hale fabryczne, wojownicy dopadli do windy, która miała zawieźć ich na sam szczyt budowli. Wpadli do środka, a wtedy metalowe drzwi zasunęły się za nimi z sykiem, po czym winda ruszyła w górę. Nie poruszała się tak szybko, jak chcieliby tego Toa, lecz w tej chwili nie mogli nic na to poradzić. Nie było szybszej drogi. Korzystając z chwili spokoju, Vox przymknął oczy i sięgnął do mocy żywiołu. Wzmacniając swoje receptory dźwięku, zaczął wsłuchiwać się w otaczające go odgłosy. Z każdą kolejną sekundą sięgał coraz dalej, poza windę, wyłapując dźwięki wydobywające się z kratek odprowadzających powietrze, te, które podróżowały systemami wentylacyjnymi i które rozbrzmiewały w pomieszczeniach na wszystkich poziomach fabryki. Po chwili Vox ogarnął słuchem już niemal całe wnętrze Kuźni Astavar. I wtedy usłyszał to. Syntetyczny oddech wydobywający się spod maski. Glavus. Dźwięk nie dochodził spoza Kuźni, z lądowiska. Dobiegał z jednego z pomieszczeń mieszczących się na najwyższym poziomie fabryki, jednego z tych, w których przetrzymywany był Phoren. To znaczyło, że Glavus nie opuścił jeszcze Kuźni. Vox poczuł wzbierające w nim emocje. Co to znaczyło? Gdy winda dojechała na najwyższe piętro, Toa Dźwięku nadusił przycisk i otworzył drzwi. - Co ty robisz? - zdumiała się Arctica. - Musimy jechać dalej! - Glavus tu jest - odparł Vox, nie spoglądając na nią. - Muszę się z nim zmierzyć. Wypadł z windy, lecz zatrzymała go Toa Lodu, chwytając go za ramię. Mężczyzna obrócił się ku przyjaciółce. - Vox, nie po to tu przyszliśmy… - Jeśli polegnę, nic się nie stanie, jeżeli tylko zdobędziecie plany. Idźcie - powiedział do niej. - Ja muszę załatwić własne sprawy. - Vox… - odparła Arctica. - Nie rób tego z zemsty. Nie zwrócisz Zaldiarowi życia. - Zajrzała mu w oczy. - Nie możesz zmienić tego, co się stało. Mężczyzna w Hau długo się w nią wpatrywał, wbijając spojrzenie swych zielonych oczu w jej błękitne. Po chwili odrzekł: - Ale mogę zmienić to, co się stanie. Po tych słowach położył własną dłoń na dłoni dziewczyny, wciąż trzymającej jego ramię i delikatnie, lecz stanowczo, uwolnił się z jej uścisku. Ostatni raz spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, po czym odwrócił się, wkraczając w ciemny korytarz. Arctica chciała coś jeszcze do niego zawołać, lecz Hserg jej przerwał: - Słyszałaś go. Jedziemy! - Nadusił przycisk na konsolecie windy. Toa Lodu wpatrywała się w odchodzącego Voxa, dopóki metalowe drzwi się nie zasunęły, a winda ruszyła do góry. Vox nie obejrzał się za nimi. Miast tego kroczył ostrożnie między stalowymi, nagrzanymi ciepłem biegnącym przez całą Kuźnię ścianami. Nieustannie nasłuchiwał. Metaliczny dźwięk oddechu Glavusa rozbrzmiewał coraz głośniej i wyraźniej, był coraz bliżej, w jednej z sal przed wojownikiem w Hau. Odgłos chropowatych wdechów i wydechów oraz cichych syków przefiltrowywanego powietrza cały czas dochodził z tego samego miejsca. Mężczyzna czekał na Toa. Vox dobrze wiedział, co to oznacza. Glavus zastawił na niego pułapkę. Pułapkę, którą on zamierzał zatrzasnąć. Wreszcie zatrzymał się przed dwoma stalowymi wrotami, zza których dochodziły go dźwięki oddechu. Gdy tylko przed nimi stanął, drzwi otworzyły się, jakby zapraszając go do środka. Vox przestąpił przez próg, ostrożnie stawiając kroki i rozglądając się uważnie po komnacie Glavusa. Panele w ścianach naprzeciw niego były otwarte, wpuszczając do środka białe światło dnia, które mieszało się z czerwonym blaskiem, którym biła komnata. Pośrodku sali znajdował się czarny fotel, odwrócony do Voxa tyłem, a wokół niego krążyły mechaniczne ramiona zwisające z góry, które pracowały nad ciałem siedzącej w nim postaci. Toa Dźwięku powoli postawił kolejny krok. - Postąpiłem lekkomyślnie, powierzając cię moim Mrocznym Łowcom - odezwał się do niego mężczyzna zasiadający w fotelu. - Powinienem był sam… osobiście się tobą zająć. Glavus wciąż siedział odwrócony plecami do przybysza. Vox sięgnął dłonią ku pochwie, by móc szybko dobyć miecza. - A jednak… ty jesteś równie lekkomyślny, przychodząc tu do mnie… abym mógł naprawić mój błąd. Ramiona zwisające z sufitu odsunęły się od fotela, chowając się w metalowym pierścieniu pod sklepieniem komnaty, podczas gdy mężczyzna odwrócił się ku Voxowi. Toa Dźwięku zauważył, że jego ciało uległo zmianie od ich ostatniego spotkania. Choć już wtedy Glavusowi wystarczył jeden ruch, by go obezwładnić, teraz mężczyzna wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zatrważający. Nie wyglądał już jak zmęczony, choć wciąż niebezpieczny tyran. Teraz przypominał bardziej wojownika w pełni sił, młodego, lecz wystarczająco doświadczonego, by sprawiać zagrożenie. Jedynym elementem z poprzedniego ciała, który pozostał w tym wcieleniu, była maska oddechowa, skrywająca w całości głowę mężczyzny. Vox dobył miecza i przyjął postawę gotową do walki. - Zapłacisz za śmierć Zaldiara, Glavus… - Nie, Vox, to ty zapłacisz - odrzekł Glavus. - Zapłacisz za zrujnowanie mojego życia, zniszczenie moich nadziei i nadziei moich braci i sióstr! Oczy Toa Dźwięku zwęziły się w cienkie, zielone szparki. - Zastawiłeś pułapkę na Toa Artas i wymordowałeś wszystkich ich członków… - wycedził wojownik. - A potem zabiłeś Zaldiara i odebrałeś jego miecz… W odpowiedzi, ku swemu zdumieniu, usłyszał dudniący, przenikliwy śmiech Glavusa wymieszany z sykami powietrza uciekającego spod filtrów maski. Mężczyzna w czarnym pancerzu spojrzał na niego czerwonymi ślepiami, wyraźnie rozbawiony. - Ty naprawdę nadal myślisz, że jestem tym, którego chcesz dopaść…? Vox zmarszczył czoło, nie wiedząc, co miały znaczyć te słowa. Moment potem jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, gdy wszystko zrozumiał. Wcześniej Toa nie zwracał na to uwagi, lecz teraz nagle zaczęło nabierać to sensu - to, jak mężczyzna wspominał o zemście za zrujnowanie marzeń jego pobratymców, mimo, że cały plan był tylko jego wizją… czy to, jak zawsze mówił o Glavusie jak o innej osobie, nigdy o sobie samym… - Ty… - wycedził. - Ty nie jesteś prawdziwym Glavusem… Na te słowa stojący przed nim mężczyzna ponownie się roześmiał. - Gdzie on jest?! - warknął Vox, robiąc krok do przodu, z mieczem ściskanym oburącz i mierzonym w przeciwnika. - Daleko stąd, w miejscu, do którego zmierzają właśnie plany maszyn Phorena - odrzekł tamten, podnosząc się. - Arogancki głupcze… Nigdy nie miałem nic wspólnego z zemstą, której pragniesz… Za to ty… - Z podłoża obok fotela wysunęło się haczykowate ostrze, przypominające głowicę topora. - Ty od dawna jesteś celem mojej zemsty i wreszcie, z tym nowym ciałem, mogę jej dopełnić…! Toa usłyszał za sobą dźwięk zamykanych wrót. Odwrócił się ku nim, tylko po to, by uświadomić sobie, że pułapka się zatrzasnęła. A on nie był na to gotowy. *** - Załaduj komputer na pokład - rozkazał Xet. Exo-Hagah skinął posłusznie głową. Trójnoga maszyna zaczęła pomału wnosić jarzący się fioletowawym blaskiem spomiędzy szczelin w jego obudowie rój do ładowni statku powietrznego Mrocznego Łowcy, osiadłego na lądowisku na szczycie Kuźni Astavar. Najemnik stał i rozglądał się uważnie naprzeciw pojazdu o dwóch szerokich, płaskich skrzydłach, nadających całej machinie wyglądu morskiego Rahi o kształcie płaszczki, z dwoma nadbudowaniami na przedzie - w jednym mieścił się kokpit pilota, drugi służył jako ładownia. Cały statek najeżony był licznymi działami, które wystawały nie tylko z podwozia, lecz również z górnego poszycia, nadając pojazdowi wyglądu równie niepokojącego, co jego właściciel. Xet zlustrował otoczenie po raz ostatni, wodząc spojrzeniem po pustym lądowisku otoczonym przez gęste kłęby chmur, po czym już miał zmierzać w kierunku trapu, by wejść na pokład, gdy z wnętrza Kuźni wyłonili się Hserg i Arctica. - Przykro mi - odezwał się Toa Ognia, dobywając miecza i tarczy, gdy łowca obrócił się ku przybyszom. - Nigdzie nie polecisz. Tak się składa, że Phoren zapomniał zabrać ze sobą do domu pewnej rzeczy i wydaje mi się, że doskonale wiesz, o co… - Wystarczy, Hserg - rzuciła Arctica, po czym zwróciła się lodowato do najemnika: - Oddaj plany. Mroczny Łowca błyskawicznym ruchem, nie okazując przy tym żadnych emocji, wycelował ze swojego karabinu w dwójkę przybyszów i oddał strzały. Laserowe pociski rozbryzgały się o tarczę z Protostali, którą Hserg zasłonił siebie i Arcticę. Najemnik wykorzystał moment i nacisnął kilka przycisków na konsolecie na przedramieniu. Jego pojazd wypuścił z siebie z sykiem gorące powietrze, po czym, z wciąż opuszczonym trapem, zaczął pomału się wznosić. Arctica wyłoniła się zza osłony i zaszarżowała ku najemnikowi, parując jego pociski Mroźnymi Ostrzami. Mroczny Łowca nie przestawał strzelać, powoli idąc tyłem w kierunku swojego statku. Wtedy z drugiej strony nadleciała ku niemu ognista kula. Xet uskoczył w bok i przeturlał się po płycie lądowiska, po czym błyskawicznie wstał na równe nogi. W tym samym momencie naskoczyła ku niemu Toa Lodu, tnąc mieczami z góry na dół. Mroczny Łowca, chcąc oddać strzał, wystawił przed siebie miotacz, lecz dziewczyna odcięła jego lufę i wytrąciła broń z ręki mężczyzny. Zrobiła kolejny zamach, celując ostrzem w mężczyznę, lecz na drodze kling jej mieczy stanął wzmocniony pancerz na przedramionach najemnika, którymi ten się osłonił. Arctica zacisnęła zęby i napięła mięśnie, napierając na oponenta. Wtedy dobiegł ją krzyk Hserga: - Arctica, uważaj! Dziewczyna podniosła głowę i rozszerzyła źrenice na widok statku Mrocznego Łowcy, zawieszonego w powietrzu z działami wycelowanymi prosto w nią. Odskoczyła od przeciwnika, krzyżując miecze przed twarzą, by ochronić się przed ostrzałem. W momencie, w którym działa splunęły serią ognia, Hserg rzucił się przed nią, osłaniając ich obydwoje tarczą. Eksplozja wstrząsnęła platformą, odrzucając dwójkę Toa. Pchana siłą wybuchu do tyłu, Arctica wypuściła miecze z dłoni i uderzyła boleśnie o lądowisko, przeturlała się po nim aż do samego jej krańca, po czym zsunęła się z niej, w ostatniej chwili chwytając za jej krawędź. Zwisając na jednej ręce, dziewczyna spojrzała w dół, na rozciągający się kilkaset bio pod nią labirynt fabrycznych zabudowań. Gdy podniosła głowę, ujrzała nad sobą Hserga, chwytającego ją za nadgarstek. - Spokojnie, mam cię. Mężczyzna wciągnął Arcticę z powrotem na platformę, a ta opadła na czworaka, dysząc ciężko. Po chwili obydwoje Toa spojrzeli na Xeta, stojącego kilka bio dalej. Plecak odrzutowy najemnika wypluł z siebie ogień, unosząc łowcę na trap jego pojazdu. Wojownicy podbiegli na skraj platformy, lecz jedyne, co mogli zrobić, to patrzeć, jak Mroczny Łowca wkracza na pokład statku, a ten po chwili odlatuje, znikając pomiędzy zanieczyszczonymi chmurami. *** Vox przeklinał się w myślach. Miał zapanować nad swoją chęcią zemsty, lecz pozwolił, żeby wzięła nad nim górę, kiedy sądził, że nie narazi tym planu na niepowodzenie. Teraz jednak zrozumiał swój błąd. Dał się wpędzić w pułapkę, z której jedynym wyjściem była walka i nie mógł nawet dopełnić tego, czego pragnął szalejący w jego wnętrzu ogień. Dał się oszukać i uwierzył, że ukrywający się w murach Kuźni Astavar mężczyzna jest Glavusem. Prawdziwy Glavus jednak nadal był dla niego nieuchwytny, a w tej chwili stała przed nim nieznana mu postać, nienawidząca go tak samo jak on nienawidził zabójcy swojego mentora. - Kim jesteś?! - padło z jego ust. - Mówiłem ci już, kim jestem - odrzekł jego oponent, dobywając broni. - Jestem ofiarą zakończenia przez ciebie wojny, ofiarą zdobycia przez ciebie Wszechkryształu i unicestwienia Toa Nero… piętnaście lat temu… Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo czekałem na tę chwilę… Vox zmrużył oczy i poprawił uchwyt na rękojeści miecza. Nawet jeśli znalazł się w tej sytuacji z własnej winy, nie było już odwrotu… Ustawił się bokiem do mężczyzny, z jedną ręką wyciągniętą na bok i drugą w połowie zamachu, z mieczem gotowym do zadania ciosu, i ugiął kolana. - Załatwmy to więc szybko - powiedział. Jego ton był porażająco chłodny. - Nie zamierzam ci dać zbytniej satysfakcji. Z tymi słowami naskoczył ku przeciwnikowi. Klejnot tkwiący w rękojeści miecza mienił się, odbijając czerwony blask komnaty, a ostrze zalśniło, gotowe do cięcia. Mężczyzna w czarnym pancerzu roześmiał się i również zaszarżował ku Voxowi. Ich bronie zderzyły się. Zasypując uzurpatora Glavusa gradem ciosów, Toa Dźwięku nie mógł uwierzyć, jak szybko jego przeciwnik reagował na ataki. Vox już wielokrotnie walczył z istotami takiej postury - wysokimi, barczystymi, o potężnie zbudowanym ciele, takimi jak Bane czy elitarne jednostki dronów, z którymi Toa mierzył się w czasie wojny. Tacy rywale cechowali się siłą, wytrzymałością, brakowało im jednak tego, co posiadał Vox, tego, co ćwiczył razem z Hikirą niedługo po dotarciu na wyspę, czy nawet jeszcze wcześniej, z Zaldiarem na Neitu, podczas poznawania podstaw walki - szybkości. W przypadku tego oponenta było jednak inaczej. Mężczyzna łączył w sobie siłę swojego potężnego ciała z szybkością i zręcznością, które zapewniały mu mechaniczne implanty. Na każdy wyprowadzony przez Toa pod nowym kątem cios, na każdy atak z niespodziewanej strony, odpowiadało mu sypnięcie iskier, gdy ostrze jego miecza uderzało o wrogą broń. Vox zwiększył tempo, lecz nawet wtedy jego rywal brał nad nim górę. Toa poczuł strużki potu wstępujące na jego kark, słyszał, jak jego oddech coraz bardziej przyspiesza, gdy płuca próbowały dostarczyć energię napiętym mięśniom. Oddech jego rywala wciąż pozostawał taki sam. Sztuczny, spokojny, miarowy. Czerwone ślepia mężczyzny zabłyszczały, dostrzegając niepokój w oczach Toa. Spod maski oddechowej wydobył się złowieszczy syk. Serwomotory pracujące w ciele mężczyzny napędziły jego ramiona, wyprowadzając tnący w poprzek cios haczykowatym ostrzem. Vox w ostatniej chwili spróbował się zaprzeć i wystawił pionowo miecz przed siebie, lecz uderzenie rywala i tak odrzuciło go do tyłu. Toa Dźwięku przywalił plecami o ścianę sali i osunął się wzdłuż niej na podłogę. Mężczyzna w ciemnej zbroi pokręcił delikatnie głową. Wydawał się rozczarowany. Vox z bólem wstał na równe nogi i otarł strużkę krwi ściekającą mu po wardze. Zmrużył oczy i ugiął kolana, po czym naskoczył na przeciwnika. Ten, jakby widząc w zwolnionym tempie, wystawił dłoń przed siebie i chwycił Toa za gardło, unosząc go ponad ziemię, po czym roześmiał się i cisnął nim o podłogę. Vox próbował się podnieść, lecz wtedy przycisnęła go do rozgrzanego metalu stopa jego oponenta. - Żałosne - mruknął mężczyzna spod maski. Vox czuł potworny ból druzgocący jego plecy i kark. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swojego miecza, lecz ten wypadł z jego ręki przy zderzeniu z przeciwnikiem i teraz leżał kilka bio dalej. Toa nie miał szans go dosięgnąć, jeśli się nie podniesie. Wojownik napiął mięśnie, próbując wydostać się spod stopy rywala, lecz ten naciskał na niego ze zbyt wielką siłą. Vox odetchnął, walcząc o zachowanie spokoju i uwolnił swoją moc żywiołu. - Teraz zostaniesz zmiażdżony - powiedział uzurpator, napierając mocniej na Toa - tak jak zmiażdżone zostały marzenia moje i mego ludu! Wtem poczuł wzmocnione drgania wokół Voxa i biegnące wzdłuż całej podłogi. Zdawało się, że podłoże zaczęło drgać, niczym struna od gitary, aż wreszcie potężny basowy impuls odepchnął mężczyznę od Toa Dźwięku, który momentalnie dopadł do swojego miecza i zamachnął się nim na rywala, celując w jego głowę. Mężczyzna odchylił się w bok, lecz nie na tyle, by w pełni uchronić się przed ciosem. Miecz Zaldiara odłupał kawałek jego maski, odsłaniając białą, pokrytą bliznami czaszkę Skakdi. Vox zatrzymał się, przykucnięty przy ziemi, i spojrzał na rywala ze zdumieniem. - Jesteś z Zakazu…? - Nie ma już żadnego Zakazu! - zagrzmiał tamten, chwytając się za odsłonięty kawałek twarzy. Jego usta wciąż zakrywał aparat oddechowy, lecz strumienie powietrza zaczęły powoli uciekać przez powstałe w nim pęknięcia. - Nie ma… i nigdy już nie będzie… przez ciebie! Podniósł powoli swoją broń, zaciskając na jej rękojeści szponiaste palce. Jego oddech zaczynał nabierać nierównego tempa. - Byłeś kiedyś w ojczyźnie Skakdi? - wydyszał. - Nie… Nie byłeś. Kiedyś nasza wyspa kwitła, byliśmy potęgą… Teraz… zostały tylko pobojowiska… Nasz kraj zmienił się w ruiny po wojnach domowych, rządzone przez żądnych krwi watażków! Szedł powoli w kierunku Voxa. Zdawało się, że siła i wigor stopniowo go opuszczają. Toa Dźwięku uniósł miecz, analizując w myślach słowa przeciwnika. Pomału zaczął sobie uświadamiać, do czego ten zmierza. - Myśleliśmy, że Zakaz nie ma już przyszłości… lecz wtedy… Wtedy pojawiła się szansa. Nasz lud został wybrany… - Mężczyzna wypiął dumnie pierś. - Mieliśmy dostarczać elitarnych wojowników Armii Nowego Świata… Mieliśmy zostać Inkwizytorami, pomagającymi cesarzowi sprawować władzę nad jego nowym imperium! W końcu mogliśmy odzyskać dawną świetność… ale ty… ty… - Wskazał drżącym palcem na Voxa. - Ty wszystko zniszczyłeś! Natarł na wojownika, zamachując się ostrzem. Toa Dźwięku uchylił się przed ciosem i odskoczył, lądując na środku sali, w pobliżu fotela. Przeciwnik obejrzał się za nim, wypuszczając z przerywanym sykiem powietrze ze zrujnowanej maski. Zmierzył ku Voxowi, lecz każdy jego kolejny krok sprawiał mu coraz więcej trudności. - Zebrałem ludzi, którzy nie chcieli się poddać, gdy armia Nero upadła. Mieliśmy razem walczyć, by ocalić marzenie o lepszym świecie… I co mi z tego zostało? - Wkazał na blizny przecinające jego czaszkę. - To! Z niespodziewanym przypływem siły, naskoczył ku Toa, tnąc toporem. Vox w ostatniej chwili zdążył uskoczyć, ostrze przecięło jedynie fotel. Wojownik w Hau obrócił się, ścierając miecz z bronią rywala i uwolnił falę dźwiękową, chcąc odepchnąć go od siebie. Skakdi zaparł się jednak i impuls odrzucił jedynie szczątki fotela, a te wyleciały przez otwarte panele na zewnątrz Kuźni. Vox uchylił głowę przed kolejnym ciosem i zanurkował pod Zakazianina, chcąc wyprowadzić cięcie z dołu, celując w maskę, by do końca ją uszkodzić. Jego rywal był jednak szybszy i uderzył z góry, napierając na klingę miecza Zaldiara. Skakdi warknął gniewnie, przelewając całą siłę w serwomotory napędzające jego ramiona. Toa Dźwięku charknął, wciąż parując cios i przeklął w myślach, karcąc się za postawę, którą przyjął. Jeśli spróbuje teraz uskoczyć, ugnie się pod naporem rywala i zostanie zmiażdżony. A jeżeli jego mięśnie osłabną, skończy tak samo. Zacisnął zęby i wykrzesał z siebie resztki sił, próbując odrzucić przeciwnika. Skakdi stał niewzruszony, jak góra. Toa wbił wzrok w jego twarz. Zakazianin spoglądał na niego dwojgiem swoich czerwonych oczu - jednym wciąż wyglądającym spod maski, drugim osiadłym w poharatanej czaszce. - Myślałem, że zostałem stracony, dopóki nie spotkałem Glavusa… - wycharczał Skakdi, napierając mocniej na Toa i wypuszczając kłęby pary z ust. - On dał mi szansę spełnić marzenie… Powiedział mi też, jak cię zniszczyć… Dał mi siłę, by cię zniszczyć! Vox poczuł, jak ugina się coraz bardziej do tyłu. Jego kolana powoli słabły, tak samo jak mięśnie ramion. Toa spojrzał w górę, szukając czegokolwiek, co mogłoby mu teraz pomóc. Jego wzrok spoczął na metalowym pierścieniu z ramionami, które wcześniej udoskonalały ciało Zakazianina. Zamknął oczy i uwolnił moc, wzmacniając drgania w miejscu, w którym pierścień łączył się z sufitem. Jeśli uda mu się wytworzyć odpowiednio silny impuls… - Może i moi bracia i siostry stracili już nadzieję - mówił dalej Skakdi. - Ale Shilash nigdy jej nie straci! Mężczyzna naparł z całych sił na Toa, gotów go zmiażdżyć. Chciał wycharczeć mu coś jeszcze, lecz z jego ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Przez sekundę znikąd nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. W następnej potężny, rozrywający huk rozległ się nad głowami walczących. Shilash uniósł głowę i zamarł, widząc, jak siła tysięcy decybeli rozprowadza pęknięcia po sklepieniu sali, odrywając od sufitu pierścień, który zaczął spadać prosto na ich dwójkę, wraz z powykręcanymi, mechanicznymi kończynami. Vox w porę uskoczył na bezpieczną odległość, wykorzystując nieuwagę wroga. Shilash był zbyt oszołomiony, by zareagować w porę. Nawet jego napędzane mechanicznymi implantami ciało nie zdążyło uchronić się przed ogromną metalową masą, która przygniotła je z hukiem, wznosząc w gorące powietrze kłęby sadzy i popiołów, osiadłych na szczelinach w podłożu komnaty. Szczątki maski oddechowej Shilasha poturlały się pod stopy Voxa, który padł na ziemię kilka bio dalej. Toa Dźwięku podniósł się powoli, z piekącym bólem w ramionach i spojrzał na pomału rozpływające się ciemne kłęby. Kiedy te w końcu się rozstąpiły, ujrzał górną połowę Shilasha, przygniecionego przez plątaninę powykręcanego metalu, przypominającą ogromnego martwego, mechanicznego pająka. Skakdi miotał się panicznie, próbując wydostać się z potrzasku, lecz nawet jego nowe ciało nie było dość silne, by unieść tony przygniatającej go stali. Twarz Zakazianina wykrzywiała seria bolesnych grymasów, a jego usta desperacko otwierały się i zamykały, próbując zaczerpnąć tchu, lecz bez maski Shilash był w stanie wydawać z siebie tylko odgłosy płytkich, słabnących wdechów. Vox stanął nad nim, wciąż ściskając miecz w ręku. Spoglądał na Skakdi długo, bardzo długo, lecz ostatecznie jedynie odetchnął głęboko i schował broń do pochwy. - Co… jak to… nie dobijesz mnie…? - wysapał Shilash. - Nie - odrzekł ponuro Vox, odwracając się w stronę wyjścia. - Nie warto cię dobijać. Ruszył przed siebie wolnym krokiem. Jego receptory słuchowe wyłapały, jak drżąca ręka Zakazianina wreszcie chwyta za ostrze, które wcześniej wypadło mężczyźnie z dłoni. - Nie… nie! Po prostu uświadomiłeś sobie, że to nic nie zmieni…! - Shilash próbował się zaśmiać, lecz jego słabnące płuca mu na to nie pozwoliły. - Przegrałeś, Vox! Uświadomiłeś sobie, że cokolwiek byś nie zrobił, Zaldiar wciąż będzie martwy! Nie możesz zmienić… tego… co się stało! W ostatnim desperackim geście rzucił ostrzem w stronę Toa, lecz wojownik uchylił się przed nim bez żadnego wysiłku. Idąc w stronę drzwi i roztrzaskując blokującą je konsoletę, ani razu nie odwrócił się do konającego Skakdi. Dopiero gdy drzwi się przed nim rozsunęły, Vox obrócił się, rzucając na odchodne: - Ale mogę zmienić to, co się stanie. Epilog Szare chmury wlokły się po niebie nad Artas Nui, jak niemal każdego dnia, odkąd Vox przybył na wyspę. Toa Dźwięku siedział na skraju dachu jednego z przybrzeżnych budynków Trzeciego Dystryktu, z brodą opartą na podwiniętym kolanie i wpatrywał się w most biegnący przez ocean oraz w rozciągającą się za nim metropolię Pierwszego Dystryktu, rozjaśniającą swoimi neonami powoli nadchodzącą noc. Od momentu, w którym tu przyszedł, tkwił w całkowitym bezruchu, tak długo, że krążące nad budynkiem ptaki Kewa zaczęły siadać obok niego, jakby był tylko martwym, nieruchomym gargulcem. Zazwyczaj w chwilach takich jak ta, kiedy pogrążał się w myślach, chciał, żeby towarzyszyła mu Arctica, może nawet towarzystwo Hserga też by mu odpowiadało. Jednak nie teraz. Teraz Vox wolał pozostać sam. Jego towarzysze nie mieli mu za to za złe. Z pewnością znaleźli sobie jakieś zajęcia, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Wyobraził sobie Arcticę, siedzącą, również samotnie, w Kaplicy Onumoko naprzeciw maski Nero, Hserg natomiast zapewne wypróbowywał swój motor, zreperowany przez Phorena. Vox natomiast siedział tu, na dachu, rozmyślając nad ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Zamieszki w mieście ustały wraz z powrotem Vrexa, który zasiadł na czele Syndykatu. Jego powrót nie oznaczał dla Toa nic dobrego, jednak, co trzeba było mu przyznać, nikt nie trzymał na wodzy wszystkich próbujących przejąć władzę na wyspie lepiej od niego. Butterfly, Bane i Bat mieli zostać przetransportowani do Więzienia Khaiba, lecz po drodze ich konwój uległ wypadkowi, a Mroczni Łowcy zbiegli. Vox podejrzewał, że Syndykat miał z tym coś wspólnego, lecz i tak nie mógł na razie w tej sprawie nic zrobić. Khakkhara Nui, mimo powrotu Vrexa, wciąż z pewnością coś knuła i ukrywała się gdzieś na wyspie, choć od tamtego dnia nie pojawili się nigdzie ani razu. Lecz, co ważniejsze, Vox nadal nie dopadł Glavusa. Kolejne Kewa odlatywały i przylatywały na dach, łopocząc skrzydłami na wietrze. Toa wyłapywał ich dźwięki i podświadomie się nimi bawił, tworząc z nich proste melodie, jakby grał na swojej gitarze. Pomagało mu się to skupić. Potrzebował skupienia. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Poznał los Zaldiara - dowiedział się, że jego dawny mentor i przyjaciel zginął, i zdobył jego miecz. Cel, po który przybył na tę wyspę, został osiągnięty. Powinien wracać na Neitu, do swoich dawnych kompanów i starego domu. Przypomniał sobie o obietnicy, którą tam złożył. Jednak pozostawienie spraw w takim stanie wydawało mu się nie w porządku. Nie chciał znów dać zawładnąć się pragnieniu zemsty. Myślał, że już nad nim zapanował, decydując się na starcie z Shilashem, lecz to tylko pokazało mu, jak bardzo się mylił. Z drugiej jednak strony czuł, że powrót na Neitu bez odnalezienia Glavusa byłby złym posunięciem. Może i poznał prawdę o Zaldiarze. Ale nie poznał dokładnych przyczyn tej prawdy. Westchnął, zasępiając się. Jeśli miał dotrzeć do Glavusa, oznaczało to kolejne starcie z Syndykatem. Jego myśli powędrowały ku czemuś innemu. Słowa, które powiedział do Kyre. Sentyment jest tym, co odróżnia nas od zbrodniarzy, z którymi walczymy. Długo sądził, że to prawda. Potem jednak przypomniał sobie Shilasha. Czymże była chęć powrotu do czasów, w których jego rasa miała szansę na lepsze życie u boku Armii Nowego Świata, jeśli nie sentymentem? Vox mruknął, zastanawiając się nad tym. Może jednak nie wszystko było tak proste, jak mu się wydawało. Przypominając sobie o Shilashu, w jego głowie pojawiła się kolejna myśl - o tym, jak różnie odbierane może być to, czego dokonał w świątyni Wszechkryształu. Dla jednych, zwłaszcza dla swoich przyjaciół i członków załogi, z którymi wyruszył na wyprawę piętnaście lat temu, był bohaterem. Dla większości mieszkańców Artas Nui, był zwykłym Toa, który, tak jak wielu innych, pomógł zakończyć wojnę - Syndykat dopilnował, by jego imię padło w kronikach wojennych jak najmniej razy tylko się dało. Lecz dla innych… może rzeczywiście był zbrodniarzem, tak jak dla niego zbrodniarzami byli Glavus, Nero czy Shilash. Może rzeczywiście to, co dla jednych było ocaleniem wszechświata przed zagładą, dla innych było zniszczeniem marzeń i szans na lepsze życie. Zmienił nogę do podpierania brody, płosząc przy tym kilka Kewa. Shilash chciał dobrze dla swojego ludu. Po prostu wybrał złe metody. Kolejne ptaki wzbiły się w powietrze, spłoszone przez coś. Vox opuścił dźwiękową barierę, którą otaczał się do tej pory i usłyszał ciche kroki za swoimi plecami. - Ładny widok, prawda? - powiedział skrzeczący głos. Toa odwrócił się, zaskoczony nieznajomym dźwiękiem, a wtedy jego oczom ukazał się zgarbiony starzec w prymitywnej masce, podpierający się powykrzywianym kijem. - Mogę się dosiąść? Vox zmrużył oczy, próbując przypomnieć sobie, gdzie wcześniej widział tego mężczyznę. Na pewno przed paroma dniami, przed Kaplicą Onumoko, lecz przed tym musiał spotkać go jeszcze kilka razy… Nagle sobie uświadomił. Poderwał się na równe nogi, sięgając po miecz. - Ty… Ja… widziałem cię wcześniej! - powiedział, zalewany falą wspomnień. - Wtedy, na Neitu, przy ognisku… siedziałeś po drugiej stronie i mi się przyglądałeś! Potem, zaraz po tym jak dotarłem tutaj… byłeś w tłumie mieszkańców, kiedy szukałem mapy! Potem w barze, kiedy pomogłeś mi odkryć, kto porwał Elaineh! I nie tylko wtedy… Sześć lat później, kiedy walczyłem w barze, przyglądałeś się mojej walce! Potem w czasie wojny, byłeś w jaskiniach… - Jego umysł pędził jak szalony, próbując przypomnieć sobie coś jeszcze. - I wreszcie kilka dni temu… byłeś przed kaplicą i chciałeś mi powróżyć… Wycelował miecz prosto w głowę starca. - Dlaczego mnie śledzisz? Czego ode mnie chcesz? Kim jesteś? Jeśli starzec lękał się ostrza zawieszonego w powietrzu ledwie parę centymetrów od jego maski, nie dawał sobie tego po sobie poznać. - Mówiłem ci już - odrzekł, odsuwając kijem głownię miecza na bok, po czym usadowił się wygodnie na skraju dachu, obok miejsca, w którym przed chwilą siedział Vox. - Jestem nikim więcej jak starym bajarzem. Toa Dźwięku zmrużył gniewnie oczy. - Więc dlaczego śledzisz mnie, odkąd zostałem Toa? Starzec wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu uznałem twoją historię za dość interesującą, więc śledzę ją, żeby móc ją potem opowiedzieć. Byłem przy jej początku, to chcę też być przy jej zakończeniu. To chyba logiczne, czyż nie? Vox wciąż mierzył mężczyznę niepewnym spojrzeniem. - Och, daj spokój. Wiem, że nie powinieneś oceniać innych po wyglądzie, ale czy naprawdę sądzisz, że taki marny staruszek jak ja może zrobić ci krzywdę? Poza tym, miałem do tego już tyle okazji, a ani razu tego nie zrobiłem, prawda? No i nie zapominajmy o tym, że raz ci pomogłem. Toa wydął usta i schował miecz na plecy, po czym kucnął przy starcu i tak jak on, zaczął wpatrywać się w widniejące w dali miasto. Słońce chowało się już za horyzontem, przepuszczając pojedyncze pomarańczowe promienie przez kłęby chmur. Artas Nui rozświetlało coraz więcej neonów, zastępujących dotychczasowe źródło światła, znikające za widnokręgiem. - Pomoc przydałaby mi się więcej niż tylko tamtym jednym razem - mruknął po chwili Vox. - Wiem. Ale nie mogę się wtrącać zbyt często. Wojownik popatrzył na niego z uniesioną brwią. - Raz mi pomogłeś. - Czasem ingeruję w historię, jeśli uważam, że jest zbyt nudna albo za wolno się rozwija - wyjaśnił starzec, skrzecząc. - Ale nie mogę tego robić cały czas. Vox skinął powoli głową. - A teraz po co tu przyszedłeś? Żeby mi pomóc? - Nie wiem. Raczej nie. - Więc po co tu jesteś? - Dobre pytanie. Po co ty tu jesteś? Toa zamyślił się. - Skoro tak dobrze znasz moją historię, pewnie wiesz, o czym tu rozmyślam. Starzec przytaknął. - Zastanawiasz się, co zrobić. Czy wrócić do domu, czy zostać tutaj. - I? Co powinienem zrobić? - Nie wiem. Vox obruszył się. - Mógłbyś mi pomóc więcej niż ten jeden raz, wiesz? - Domyślam się - odrzekł starzec. - Ale nie mogę za ciebie podejmować najważniejszych decyzji. To w końcu twoja historia, nie moja. Vox otworzył usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, lecz ostatecznie zrezygnował i wrócił do wpatrywania się w miasto. Starzec, wyraźnie tym rozbawiony, mówił dalej: - Od ciebie zależy, jak potoczy się ta opowieść. Czy zdecydujesz się zakończyć ją tu, teraz i wrócisz do swojego domu, czy może jednak zostaniesz i będziesz ją kontynuował. Toa zmrużył delikatnie oczy. Nie wpatrywał się już w Artas Nui - jego wzrok błądził gdzieś dalej, za oceanem. - Powinienem wracać. Złożyłem obietnicę, że znajdę Zaldiara i wrócę. - I go znalazłeś? - Starzec przypatrzył mu się. - Dowiedziałem się, że nie żyje, i zdobyłem jego miecz - odparł Vox, zerkając na niego. - Ale czy go znalazłeś? - Powiedziałem przecież, że nie żyje. - No i co z tego? Czy to powód, żeby przestać go szukać? - powiedział zgarbiony mężczyzna, a widząc zmieszany wyraz twarzy Voxa, roześmiał się donośnie. - Musisz nauczyć się spoglądać poza sferę przyziemną, mój drogi. - Uśmiechnął się, postukując Toa w ramię swoim kijem. - Popatrz na przykład na takiego Posłańca Przeszłości i Przyszłości… Ma wzrok, który sięga znacznie dalej niż to, co dostrzega większość osób. Vox zmarszczył brwi, zerkając na starca pytająco. - Kim jest ten cały… Posłaniec, o którym tyle mówisz? - Och, wkrótce go poznasz… albo ją… hi hi hi. - Mężczyzna zaśmiał się tajemniczo. - Oczywiście, w zależności od tego, jaką decyzję odnośnie twojej historii podejmiesz, może to nastąpić w różnych momentach. Vox pokiwał głową, nadal niepewny, czy zrozumiał te słowa, lecz odwrócił głowę, znów skupiając się na morzu otaczającym migoczącą jaskrawymi światełkami metropolię i na tym, co leżało za nim w dali… o jego ojczyźnie, której nie widział od tak wielu lat. Nie był to długi okres jego życia, lecz z pewnością taki się wydawał. Toa chciał tam wrócić, lecz jednocześnie chciał poznać prawdę. Słowa starca nadal rozbrzmiewały w jego głowie, odbijając się od jednego neuronu do drugiego. Wojownik wraz ze staruszkiem spędzili tak w milczeniu jeszcze długą chwilę, podczas której kolejne Kewa przylatywały na dach bądź z niego odlatywały. Wreszcie Vox odezwał się, chcąc ponownie podjąć rozmowę: - Przychodzisz tu zawsze o tej porze? - A ty? Toa Dźwięku milczał przez moment. - Nie. - Ja też nie. Nastała kolejna chwila ciszy, podczas której Vox i starzec spoglądali na rozciągający się przed nimi widok, powoli tonący w nocnym mroku. Wojownik w Hau wciąż rozmyślał nad słowami swojego tajemniczego towarzysza, zastanawiając się, co wybrać - powrót na Neitu, czy zostanie na Artas Nui, walkę z Syndykatem i odnalezienie Glavusa, by wymierzyć mu karę. Nie, to było złe określenie. Nie chciał już zemsty. Chciał poznać prawdę. Chciał odnaleźć Zaldiara na ten dziwny, nieprzyziemny sposób, o którym mówił staruszek. Gdy słońce na dobre schowało się za horyzontem, a chmury zniknęły w nocnej ciemności, Vox podniósł się, oznajmiając: - Podjąłem decyzję. Zerknął na starca, lecz, ku jego zdumieniu, w miejscu, w którym ten przed chwilą siedział, znajdowała się teraz jedynie grupka Kewa. Vox uśmiechnął się pod nosem, prychając i uznając tę sytuację z jakiegoś powodu za niezwykle zabawną. Potem odwrócił się od malowniczego widoku miasta rozjaśniającego ciemną noc swymi opalizującymi neonami i ruszył przed siebie, by zejść na dół i kontynuować swoją historię. KONIEC Autor Voxovan